The New Life: Eternal Love
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: HIATUS: One day, LOVE was going to bloom. It was the day they were going to propose to each other, at the same time, but a set of unfortunate events changes everything, even their feelings for each other. Miyu x Kanata x Christine. Flames are accepted!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own UFO baby or Daa! Daa! Daa! Or do not have anything to do to them, nor do I have connection to them. Hell! I don't even know who created them in the first place… -pouts- it's just that I watched it on TV, so I don't have reference.

**Author's note:** This is a 2nd version of the 'The New Life'. I just didn't want to delete it so I made another one. Promise, there will be events that I'll omit, add, and change. So expect it to be better than the last one or I think. P.S. I shiver when I re-read the 'The New Life', my grammar really sucks. PM if you see some flaws and mistakes.

**

* * *

Author: Hiroyuki11 **

**Anime: **UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life: Eternal Love

**Summary: **One day, LOVE was going to bloom. It was the day they were going to propose to each other, at the same time, but a set of unfortunate events change everything, even their feelings for each other. Kanata x Miyu.

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

As the blazing sun shines through the city of Heiomachi, indicating that it was morning, people woke up to do their daily routines and are busy going to work, and youths, attending school, but at one temple… Saiyonji Temple, the sun does not affect its residents, most likely the blonde haired girl, Miyu Kouzuki.

It was a sunny Monday morning, the young girl's room was not penetrated by the sun, her green curtains covers it, her room was cool, not cold nor hot, even as she was under a bedspread. She curled awkwardly in her futon as her face was void of any indication that she's waking up soon, and here breathing was imperceptible.

She looks like she haven't sleep much, last night she decided she's going to give Kanata a love letter. Yep, you're bound to be nervous when you're going to propose to someone you love. Even if Kanata does love her too, she's still nervous about it, not that she knows that they share the same feeling. But if he didn't love her back, she didn't care, because you can love someone, even if that someone doesn't return your feelings. By thinking of that, she value Kanata as her own brother, or… something more than that. She's just scared that Kanata would avoid her if she tells him that.

Because her sleep was light, she gets easily disturbed in her sleep, she covers her head with a bedspread and tried to sleep again but the footsteps was loud, and she can hear the name 'Bawmeow' being called. She frowned without really knowing what was going on, she just want to sleep.

"Meehhh, can't you see someone is sleeping here…!" She said lazily, not realizing that she said while the pillow is on her face, in short, nobody heard it. Miyu could not take anymore, because the noise became noisier, so she slowly sits up, her hair was unruly and face looks pale –she looks like a ghost.

"**CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING HERE!**" Miyu shouted in her room, it's loud enough to stop the noise, "thank goodness it stops, now…" Miyu laid herself in her futon once more, not realizing that her door was slowly opening up.

"Miyu?" Ask someone, a boy's voice, just before Miyu closes her eyes so, she quickly stands up and was practically face-to-face with the last boy he wanted to see that day. So, she fainted, blushing of course because they where practically exchanging breaths, not to mention that they almost kiss.

"Miyu, What happened to you!" Someone said, and she felt her body, her shoulder was being shaken. So she opened her eyes once more. In her vision she saw the concerned eyes of and amber-eyed boy, the one she love. But this time she did not faint but, she blushes as the strong arms of Kanata were holding her shoulder softly.

"Miyu, Are you okay?" The boy asks the love-struck girl, but did not notice that they were in a compromising position, until the greatest love-scene-breaker Bawmeow came. Yup, he came at the wrong time, as always, but hey! It's not Bawmeow if he didn't 'accidentally' walk in the scene.

"Kanata I-" Miyu was starting to said when another figure entered the room -followed by a jumping stuffs toy and a flying baby, breaking yet again a good moment to propose, or to kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you!" The baby-sitter went out again and closes the door but at the middle of it, he said something, mischievously, to the couple "Don't mind us. Please continue what you're doing." And alas the love scene was broken and Kanata pushes Miyu away from him when he realize what Bawmeow means, and thus making the mood worse than ever.

And soon the temple was filled with constant cursing and name-calling, mostly it was Miyu. They forgot that it was school day, and soon they realized it…

* * *

15 minutes later, Miyu was running around finding her socks, she already finished with her bath –a record, since taking bath is always the reason of _their_ lateness. But today was different, she doesn't feel to bath that long. She's nervous, and relaxing in a bath gave her time to think, thus making her more nervous than ever. 

Apparently when she's panicking, 30 percent of common sense was left in her brain. The blond girl shouted and shouted the sitter pet's name, not knowing where to look, as if she didn't know their daily routines. Not looking where she's going, besides, she's running to fast while entering a corner where a bundle of laundry, in a basket, was being carried by the sitter pet itself emerges from it and her, Miyu's, reputation as the most clumsiness paid off when she collides, hard, with the laundry basket, sending both Miyu and Bawmeow flying backwards where Miyu landed hard on her butt.

Bawmeow wasn't really at fault; he can't see a thing while carrying that tall laundry. So he was caught off guard when Miyu collides with it. The laundry basket flew upwards sending its contents to scatter around them, and then Miyu was buried in the clothes.

"**OW!** That's hurts, my butt…" Miyu felt that she's buried, then there's that smell, "**EEK!** What's that smell…?" Somehow Miyu remembered something, she smelled that odor before, and so she sits up, quickly, emerging from the mountain of clothing, like a zombie.

Miyu wished that she never sit up and died on the floor, because what she saw was something that she never wanted to see… again.

"**KANATA'S USED BOXER! EEK! **That's gross!" Miyu said, looking both disgusted and at the same time blushing as she throws the boxer away from her face. "So, that's the bad odor I smelled earlier!" Miyu pointed out.

Upon hearing his name, along with the word 'underwear', Kanata, who was in the dining room, rushed towards the place where he first heard his name. When he got there, he paled and he felt very angry at the girl thrashing his underwear like it has some disease on it.

"Miyu! What the hell! Get your stinking hands away from my underwear! You pervert!" Kanata snapped at the blonde haired girl without fully analyzing the scene, his anger clouding his other senses.

Miyu on the other hand, looks like she was caught right handed as she throws the last two boxers that where at her hand and forcefully smiles at Kanata. "An Accident…?" She tried to reason out with fuming boy. "It's not what you think it look like…" At this, Miyu looks down.

"The hell it is! You thought you could do revenge at me by doing this huh!" Kanata said, looking at Miyu with burning eyes. "I never thought you were a back stabber Miyu," Kanata pauses and closes his eyes, and when he opened them again his eyes indicate disappointment, making Miyu guilty, although she did not do it. "I really respect you Miyu and, I L…" Kanata gulps and then shook his head. "You're just one of them, those who only want to know me… just for fame."

Kanata's words struck Miyu in the heart and twisting it, tears are now forming in Miyu's eyes, "I'm not… I'm not… I'm not…" She chanted as tears are now flowing freely at her face. "**I'M NOT LIKE THEM! KANATA, YOU IDIOT!**" Miyu shouted as she ran into her room leaving a speechless Bawmeow and a brooding Kanata.

"Its true master Kanata," Bawmeow finally said, but it was too late now. The deed was already done, but yet, Bawmeow felt like defending Miyu at this moment. "It was an accident… my fault."

Kanata looks at the sitter-pet closely before speaking. "I… just," Kanata paused, remembering a past, a past he wouldn't think about. "It's just that… nothing, don't mind it, things will be better later… always. But I never saw Miyu cried like that…" Kanata still remembered the pained expression in Miyu's face. It was new, never have he saw the blonde girl cried like that. Kanata's features darken.

'What's wrong with me, why do I drive important people away from me…?' Kanata asks himself, thinking of the day, the brown haired girl went away. 'It was just like this…'

"Master Kanata, you've gone too far, though I expect Miyu to fight back but I think you hit her right buttons." The sitter-pet said, making Kanata sadder at the moment. At the same time a blonde haired baby came out of the corner, bouncing with the stuff-toy-like alien.

"I know… I should apologize to her…" Kanata finally admitted his faults; he won't lose another girl he loves, not ever again. His anger clouded his judgment, so it was really his fault. He should have talked to her calmly, even if it's her fault.

"PAPA! MAMA!" Lou cried, but Kanata ignored the baby and was still standing where Miyu left. Bawmeow, on the other hand, started to clean up the mess. The air on the Saiyonji Temple was sad, as if someone had died.

Finally the sitter-pet talked to the almost crying Lou, "Don't worry Lou! It happened, all the time… right?" Bawmeow said as he approaches the baby alien. But he didn't know if this argument would end just like a Lover's Quarrel, an argument that always happens to Miyu and Kanata nowadays.

* * *

"Damn you Kanata! I'm not like them. _I love you_, I really do..." Miyu finally said the words... although Kanata was not present when she said that. 

Miyu was standing in the middle of her room, her desk, along with the roses given to her by Nazoumu, was full of crumpled paper, the trash can was also full of the same kind.

"I hate you! I hate you! **I HATE YOU!**" Miyu shouted at the of her lungs, risking the fact that in her hand, yes, was the letter she made all night for the unworthy one, would be found out, but an invisible law was passed down the moment she walk out from Kanata... The law is... Never approach Miyu's room by 10 meters radius. Or you're dead.

She's been looking at the letter, damp with tears and the name Miyu was smudge, for about 10 minutes that a unfortunate soul had 'wandered' in her room after she hid the letter, annoyed at waiting for the blonde girl...

"Aren't you finished moping? Are you going to cry all day, having to miss school?" Kanata taunted, 'This is bound to raise her spirit up' he thought, it works several times in the past. It seems insensitive at first, but when you see the real meaning, you could see that it 'may' be the best way to raise Miyu's spirit. But the blonde didn't bite it.

When Miyu doesn't respond and seemed to ignore him, like he was never there, in her room, HER room -a girl's room, where boys where unwanted, he tried one last joke on her, a joke that is a very sharp one and hard to wield, if it misses, then it's the end. Guess what the outcome is?

"Are you done smelling my boxers Miyu?" He smiled smugly and pretended to look around the room and his gaze stop at her desk. In her desk was a pink colored paper and a matching envelope and there was tons of 'failed' red heart shaped paper along with it. That's when he regretted saying his last words to her.

After a few seconds Kanata faltered, he gulps and readied himself to kneel down and apologize to Miyu. "Miyu," he said her name softly, "I'm s-" but he was cut.

"Is that a **JOKE!**" Miyu turned around, her eyes red from excessive crying and there were dried tears in her cheeks. A new batch of tears was forming in her eyes, the fact that she was crying so long made the tears delayed but does not stops it.

"Miyu, I'm..." Kanata kneeled and was starting his heartfelt apologize, but was cut again by Miyu.

"If it is, then it wasn't very amusing!" After saying that, a new batch of tears touches Miyu's cheeks as she ran passed Kanata, going to the Temple's entrance.

Kanata didn't have the time to felt any guiltier as he followed Miyu, ignoring Bawmeow's disappointed look along the way, and ignoring Lou's shout of 'Mama! Papa!' His only priority is to go to Miyu and apologize to her, he did not think of his pride.

* * *

Miyu was torn inside, her heart is aching, her mind was twisting and she felt that time was slowing down, to her horror. She did not ever think that Kanata was such a jerk, the idiot was so insensitive. She wondered how can she loved someone opposite of her dream man, it must be a mistake, she thought. 

But as she recalls the memories, memories of them together, having fun like there's nothing in the world could stop them. Having seen some of Kanata's sentimental side, she felt she understands him, her parents is still alive but she's always left alone in the house, it was like they were dead. She felt that Kanata needed someone to listen to him reminiscing, because his father barely talks to him about his mother. And she felt the same way too... That's the reason she loved him. She was like him.

She never heard Kanata calling out her name, but she heard him when he grabs her elbows, with a force that's shows that he is a boy, effectively stopping her as tried to step on the stairs.

"Miyu! Wait... I'm sorry!" Kanata apologized, but Miyu kept on squirming and trying to get her elbow away from the boy's hands. So Kanata forcefully pulled her elbow, expecting that she would face him, but, instead of getting them together, Miyu slipped on the stairs by sudden force and thus, making her fall on the stairs slowly.

Kanata watches slowly as Miyu was falling to the long stairs of the temple. His feet were nailed on the ground, his body freezing. He couldn't do anything right… now he lost another girl. The amber eyes boy looked at the emerald eyes girl, somehow she's saying something, Kanata's eyes widen. It said: _Good Bye._

Miyu whispered her good bye to the one she loved. 'Perhaps it is better this way…' She contently smiled.

Kanata snapped when he read Miyu's lips, 'No! I can't let you get hurt!' Kanata said to himself. "**MIYUU!**" Kanata cried as he made the first step of the stairs as a spring board as he jumps forwards to catch Miyu, even risking his own life.

The initial contact on the edge of the middle of the stairs made Miyu's vision blurry and dark, the next one become even harder and the next and the next… like a never ending pain, she felt her wrist dislocated as it produces a plopping sound. But soon she felt warm, like someone was protecting her…

"Miyu… I love you. I'll never let you go…" A boy's voice said… a voice that she recognized, but the words he used and his tones was something not familiar to Miyu. Oddly, she felt content. Was she having a delusion?

Her question never answered as the warmth, Kanata's warmth fades away as she slump at the middle of the stairs, not that she knew where she was. She slowly opens her eyes half way, at first her sight, it was was blurry and her right eyes only saw red. A figure was crawling towards her. His face was also bloodied, and he was crying… at her?

"Miyu, I'm sorry…" Kanata said as tried to reach Miyu's hands but before he could. She only smiled and closed her eyes, never opening them again. He looks at the bottom of the stairs. There, he saw, a pool of blood. At last he caught Miyu's hands, and he too smiled, before he, himself, looses consciousness.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next on **The New Life: Eternal Love**

**Chapter 1:** Kanata's Vows

Kanata's is in big trouble, and now he face it full force! It is a new chapter, a secret one, never been written, but should have written in the second chapter of the _The New Life._

_"I dedicate this for those who wait for my updates, I'm very sorry, and for my friend who spend her first year here in Ridley-Silverlake. I have eternal gratitude towards all of you."_ _-Hiro_


	2. Kanata's Vow

**Dislaimer: **I, Hiroyuki11, the creator of this fan fiction, did not create UFO Baby or have something to do with it, even massaging the creator I did not. So you, sue someone else.

**Author's Note: **I was kind of disappointed that nobody reviewed much on the last chapter but as my promise, I'll still continue… slowly. Please notice that I'm in a need for reviews, I'm actually dehydrated from it, that's one of the reason I was away for so long. Anyway, I felt that this chapter is a filler chapter, but it shows Kanata's feeling towards the accident.

* * *

**Author: **Hiroyuki11 

**Anime: **UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life: Eternal Love

**Summary: **The day the girl is about to confess her love to the boy, so is the boy. Love was going to bloom, but… because of a mistake, a big mistake, it all changes everything, even their feelings. Kanata x Miyu.

* * *

"_To journey alone to a distant world of darkness, without you, without all shadows. I will be there alone, sunk in the darkness. That world will be all mine."_

By** Lu Xun** (1881 - 1936)

* * *

**Chapter I:** Kanata's Vows

_Darkness. It's all I can see, Eternal darkness swallowing my soul. I cannot feel anything, hear anything, and smell anything. It's like I'm on an entity. Forever lost._

_But..._

_Why am I here? Am I... Dead?_

_Silence. Nobody answered my question, I'm alone here... In the middle of nowhere, is it not?_

_Alone. It's a feeling that I always feel and yet... I still hate it, until... She came..._

_...And then left..._

_I was alone again, for a long time, wallowing in self-pity, but I hid under a mask to cover my shameful face until..._

_I remember now! I'm here... Because of Miyu, because of her I'm not alone, and then came Bawmeow and Lou. Miyu is hurt... I've got to find here… Fast._

_As the first thing came to my mind, most people do. I shouted, and shouted._

"_Miyu!"_

_Remembering her bright blonde hair, the warm emerald eyes of her, her smile… I need it. I need your light Miyu, save me from this damnation._

"_**MIYUU!!**" So I shouted louder, hoping she could save me and pull me out of this never ending loneliness... The feeling I never want to feel ever again._

_There was a warm glow... I can see it, I can feel it... I can hear a..._

_Cry..._

_Crying... Miyu's crying, her body is covered with blood, but her eyes were warm as she was smiling in content, like dream... that thought alone makes my heart to cease and twist each second I see her life seeping away from her body._

_The glow becomes light and I can't see anything... I only felt some liquid was dropping on my face, and my body becomes warm as if someone was hugging me._

_I was swallowed by the light, hoping to see Miyu. I think it's time…_

_It was time to open my eyes...

* * *

_

Kanata slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry and the light was hurting his eyes as if his eyes don't want to see what he wants to see. So Kanata closed his eyes again and tried to use his other senses...

"Kanata! You're awake!" said a voice, a woman's voice. Kanata didn't quite recognize it and it no Miyu's voice. Her smell was... Wonderful, a smell of a dozen flowers and yet, it's not Miyu. Her warm body, it still wasn't Miyu's...

But he opened his eyes once more, he came face to face with Miyu, worried was etched on her face and a sign of recent tears. Kanata's heart flutters, he was confused, maybe his eyes were betraying him so he called out her name.

"Mi…yu." his voice was hoarse, his throat was dry, and by talking, it hurts a lot. But he still forces a smile, as if to let Miyu that he was fine.

There was no reply…

But his answer came when he blink, and blink again, this time he saw Christine, crying, a pained expression mixed with happiness, and then she ran away, towards a white door in a white room. He tried to move and follow her but his body had betrayed him, at last, as if dawn came to him, he finally realize he was on a bed, a hospital bed, his left hand was tied with a splint, and his whole body is aching.

It was different from what he had dreamed, but Light without Miyu is the same thing. Loneliness is still on his heart. It doesn't matter if it's dark or light, all it matter was Miyu. Kanata kept on wallowing in his mind that he didn't sense the other occupants until, someone spoke.

"You really do love Miyu, Kanata." Someone said. A girl's voice but it still isn't Miyu's.

"Where's Miyu?" Kanata calmly said as he slowly looks at the other occupants in the room, it consists of: Aya, Nanami, and Santa, Nazoumu was somewhat Missing.

It was dark, even in this room full of white things. It was evening.

"Kanata, we were worried about you!" It was Santa who said that, he came rushing to Kanata and embraces him. Kanata didn't squirm as he was physically unable to do so, so, he did what the first thing in his mind.

"Santa, go away. You're hurting me," Kanata looks at Santa, his face was has the same goofy face, even when he is crying. Kanata looks at the others. He notice that Aya and Nanami was holding back, 'Well, it's no use', he raises his left hand and pointed at the girls. "Come here you two…"

Both girls ran at the same time and hugged him, it lasted for about a minute and they let go, sobbing. But Santa hasn't left him, so he looks at his childhood friend and saw that he was sleeping.

"He spent his night at here, even skipping his studies," Nanami said. Her voice was not yet stable. "He's really a good friend." She finished as an afterthought.

Kanata smiled at his childhood friend; it was so like him to do this kind of this. He looks at Nanami and Aya but their looks were still grim. Then it hit him, how can he forget Miyu! His facial expression changed from content to worry.

"Where's Miyu?" He asks calmly, and then his mind processes the information. Aya and Nanami looked away when he asks the question; it was like they were avoiding the question. Their face, etched with sadness and tears that are hidden in their hair, and his mind came with a conclusion.

There was no mistake, Miyu Kouzuki, an important girl in his life, is dead. All because of his fault… He wanted to cry but he can't, he can't tarnish Miyu, even by death. He's the killer, he can't cry for her.

Until… he felt water, water flowing in his face, his eyes. He touch his cheeks, it was indeed his tears. He was unconsciously crying, for his beloved friend, a victim of his wrath.

"You've been sleeping in that bed for 3 days…" Aya said, still not showing her face from him. "We thought you were a goner…"

Kanata did not reply. He wants to be a 'goner' so he could pay with his life, for the sins that he had caused, the pain he inflicted to his friends, to Christine. He was a boy that should have never been born.

Long silence followed, only sounds of sobs where heard, But he didn't care for he was going to die anyway. He has no purpose now, even to live.

The silence was disturbed when the door in his room opened with a deafening sound. In the door was, Bawmeow, Lou and… Christine. The three of them shares the same face, it was covered by sadness. That's when the hope in his heart died.

The three newcomers didn't have the opportunity to say anything when a doctor and a couple of nurses came and shooed them, so he was left in the room with unknown faces. After that it was the same, the doctor asks him questions about his health, over and over again. He answered void of emotion.

The Nurses was nice enough to smile at him -a criminal, and a killer- especially the nurse with long black hair was even nicer when she hold his hand, covered by blood of his love one.

The doctor left first, after he finishes coordinating the nurse and writing his findings in Kanata's health. The bandage on his head was replaced, so is the splint on his arm. It was painful but he didn't flinch, he would endure it all, it was easy to forget the physical pain than the mental pain anyway.

If he was just an ordinary patient, he would have smiled at the Nurses and feel content. The Nurses was so nice to him, and gentle. It was nice that these nurses was taking care of the sick people, so Kanata thought, it was nice to be a nurse.

But, these nurses see more than him, they faced death. Seen other people die, they were there when the patient drew their last breath. Their hands were also covered with blood. But still, they carried on like nothing happened.

They too left, but one nurse was still there. She was the nurse that held his hand when he was in pain. Her long black hair was sparkling in the moonlight as she walks towards him.

"Saiyonji-san," She started, her voice was warm. "Get well soon." She said as she leans towards Kanata, and kisses him on his cheek, after that, she towards the door and left, leaving Kanata alone, he didn't understand, why'd that nurse kissed him?

"Why?" He asks the darkness, his old friend. "I bet the police are waiting for me, to arrest me outside this room." After saying that darkness was covering his eyes once more, the drug injected in his dextrose was now in his bloodline, forcing him to sleep.

* * *

"_Light came, and went like nothing, but when darkness came, we find light…" _

By **Hiroyuki11 **(1989 –Present)

* * *

_Darkness, it's been you who had been comforting me, I hate to say it but you've been a part of me…_

…_**Is it?**_

_In darkness, I could feel nothing. Not even guilt so I preferred being here._

_I hear no cries, I see no blood, and I feel no pain… in my heart._

_When I can't help it anymore, you darkness, came and save me from these pain._

_I don't want to go away from you… I want this peace. I want to die._

…_**Do you really want to?**_

…_Yes._

…_**Then you're not true to yourself.**_

_What do you mean?_

…**_You can still feel the pain. You want to die because of it._**

_I guess you're correct…_

…_**Let go of it, let go of your emotion... Saiyonji-san.**_

…_But how?_

…

…_**You already know the answer, let her go. It wasn't your fault she went away.**_

…_Chiharu._

…_**Hai.

* * *

**_

It was the 5th day at the hospital and he was supposed to be permitted to go out of his bed but not out of the hospital.

But Kanata doesn't want to go out. He was scared; he wished he'd never have to get well soon. In that thought he remembered the nurse. He always asked her to send away his friends saying that he is not awake.

But today was different, she was not was not there and he was left to encounter his own friends, and the fact that he didn't want to see anyone. Not the cold look the doctor is giving him, not the sad look that his friends were giving him a sad look. But, they were not giving him an accusing look, but it was hard to face them yet.

Remembering his dream the day before, he already accepted it, that Miyu is dead. "Fate is against me too, I guess I can't run forever." Kanata said to himself.

"Now, now, you can run if you're a good boy," Someone said. Kanata smiled, he knows that tone. His reminiscing was long forgotten. "A walk will do."

"Nitta-neechan... The doctor told me to walk around the hospital," Kanata said, sounding like a little kid. "Can you say that I-"

"I can't Saiyonji-kun, the head nurse caught me right-handed yesterday," The nurse by the name of Nitta raises her finger and shook it. "Besides, you need exercise. You'll be-"

"I don't care what happened to me..." Kanata said, putting out his cheery mask replacing it with a brooding one.

Upon hearing and seeing Kanata, the black haired nurse went to his side and ruffles his hair. "Don't say that, Sato-kun. Big sister is here..." She smiled at him; her eyes were full of love for a second. Then she snaps, pulled her hand away from Kanata.

"I-I'm sorry Saiyonji-san..." she cuts herself as she holds Kanata's wrist and tries to pull him away from the bed. 'You need the exercise when you're better. Your body didn't move for about 5 days and you need to stretch." The nurse quickly said, 'he just look like Satomu, when was still alive.' The nurse thought.

"Okay, okay. I'll come, you're hurting me." Kanata said. It was right; the wrist that was being pulled by Nitta was the one with the splint, his dislocated wrist. At the mention of this, the nurse releases his wrist and bows at him.

"I'm very sorry!"

"Don't sweat it, let's go, shall we?" Kanata stood up, and soon the blood circulation in his body becomes normal but that comes with a blackout, and Kanata collapse.

Fortunately there was a nurse present, so she caught him, but that comes with a scold. "Saiyonji-kun, you should sit first for a few minutes and then stand up. Don't just stand up suddenly when your blood circulation is relaxed for 5 days!" even though she scolded him, she was still being kind to him.

"Yeah right, then I'll just sleep again-"

**-Smack-**

"Don't be such a sleepy head!" She scolded him again as she put his hand around her neck and helped him to walk.

* * *

It was soothing, being out in the sun, seeing birds eating the Cookies which he threw. The sun was not hot in the skin 'cause it was still early in the morning. It was nice to relax once in a while... Without his manga that is. 

"Saiyonji-kun isn't it nice to relax? I do..." Nitta said as she sits down next to Kanata, in the bench of the hospital. "Nurses like me only have vacation once every 2 weeks; I spent it relaxing, meditating. Ooh! That's nice!" She stretches while talking to the boy.

"How are the other patients?"

"Hmmm, you're worried about others now, huh?"

"No, it's just that..."

"Oh, _so..._" she looks slowly at Kanata. "You're worried about me? heh." Kanata wince at her tone, it was accusing.

"**N-NO!** I'm not!!" Kanata moves away from Nitta like she has some kind of disease.

"Yeah right, life's fine. No one died on my wing, but I've seen 3 who first drew breath," She smiled and then her face becomes serious. "I've seen a girl... Blonde, 15 years old, she's beautiful."

"..." Somehow Kanata had a bad feeling about this...

"The one thing that makes me feel suspicious is... She lives in Saiyonji Temple, just like you."

"..." Now he was sure what she was talking about... It's about Miyu.

"She has the same injury as you... Well almost the same, but worse." Nitta looks closely at Kanata, observing his facial expression closely, but he was void of any emotion. His face was dull.

'Of course her injury was worse than mine, she's dead.' Kanata wanted to tell her that, but the truth hurts.

"She was admitted into the hospital the same time you did..."

'She's going to tell me that Miyu's dead and I killed Miyu and then she'll hate me.' Kanata grimly thought.

"Do you know-?"

"Are you Mr. Kanata Saiyonji?" The man who appeared from nowhere and interrupted into their conversation asks, startling them both. The interrupter was black man, around 6'5 feet tall, large build. He was wearing a black suit with matching sunglasses, making him look like an FBI agent.

"Hai." Kanata could say no more, it was judgment day, his judgment day. He looks as the nurse, her face was serious, 'Heh, the mood is broken… I was ready for this… Chiharu.' Kanata stands up and looks at the FBI agent. "Hai. I'm Kanata Saiyonji… Take me now."

The big guy smiled. "Follow me…" And then the FBI agent started to walk back to the hospital.

"So, this is goodbye." Kanata said without looking back at the nurse. He started walking, without waiting for a reply.

"What do you…? **HEY!** **WAI**-"

Kanata could not take it anymore and he ran, hearing the last words of a new friend…

* * *

Darkness, it was all darkness again… it looks like, darkness is finding me, and I can't evade it. This room, filled with darkness, the only light is the lamp shade at the center of the table, and the cigarette of my companion, The FBI agent. 

Somehow, he still doesn't question me, about my crime, about Miyu. He is still looking at me through his sunglasses.

I don't know how many hours it had been but, he's still looking at me… or is it? I can't really tell. His sunglasses are in my way. The only indication of time is his cigarette slowly shortening.

There was a movement…

He fell… from the chair!

He quickly stands up, looks around and when he saw me he coughs… It looks like he fell asleep from his chair!

"Ahem… Mr. Saiyonji… Stay here." He said while pulling something inside his suite. It was a cell phone. I don't know what unit it is… but it's big! It's bigger than my shoes!

After he pulled his cellphone, he quickly left the room. He was perspiring, well, he was wearing a suite in a darkroom… or what we call storage room. We're in the hospital right now, and my confidence faltered already.

After a moment he came back. But he did not sit on the chair, somehow, now that I noticed it. There were two chairs in front of me. The FBI agent stands up in the door, like waiting of an arrival of an official or higher ranking than him.

I hear sounds of footsteps outside the door, and it grew louder as if it was closer. Then…

**-Click!-**

**-Wham!-**

The door opened violently, and it hit the FBI agent in the face, knocking him out instantly…

There on the door, was a red haired woman and a blonde man…

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Kanata…" The red haired female was… Miki Kouzuki, Miyu's mom. The other one was, Yuu Kouzuki, Miyu's dad. 

Kanata, totally forgot about them… his confidence was totally crushed. Guilty was now seeping in his body now. He could not look into their eyes. Suddenly Miki walks towards him and… hugged him.

"Nice of you to save Miyu…" Miki said, and Kanata almost fainted and was very confuse. So he thought '**WHAT THE HELL!!**'

"Dear, I think you're hugging him too hard." Yuu said. He was still standing at the entrance, he was also, smiling. The blonde man could see Kanata longing for air, but his warning towards her wife is late so…

"…Oh, you're right." After saying that she releases Kanata from her bear hug, and he was still frozen.

"…"

"Kanata…? Oh, dear he fainted!" Miki told his husband, and Yuu just shrug, 'not again…' he thought.

After a few minutes, Kanata woke up, in a bed… back in the hospital again, with the same nurse looking after him. Kanata looks at his side to see Miki bowing at the angry doctor, and Yuu is just smiling.

"Now I know, why you want to stay in your room," Nitta said to Kanata while looking at Miki. "You have such dangerous parents…" the nurse shook her head and then looks at Kanata. "Imagine… being sent back to the hospital because of a hug!"

"They're not my parents…" Kanata said, his voice was breaking on him. "They're… They're M-Miyu's." Kanata squeaked, and he looks down.

"Miyu…" Nitta looks up while putting a finger in her chin, she was thinking. "Oh! So you knew her!" She looks back at Kanata. "She's badly hurt…" Nitta was cut by Kanata.

"Yeah, I know… She's dead."

"…**WHAT?!**-"

"I killed her…" Kanata said, he raises his two hands. "…With this two hands."

Nitta was quiet for a while and then she laugh, loudly. "No, no, no… She's alive," The nurse said between gasps. "She's hurt very badly though…" She said, her voice was already steady. "She's in ICU and we managed to save her yesterday… she lost a lot of blood." Nitta said.

"You mean… Miyu's alive!? Where is she?! **WHERE IS MIYU!?!**" Kanata shouted, startling Nitta and making both Miki and the doctor forget what they were doing.

"**HEY!** Please be silence! You're in a hospital, **SIR!**" The Doctor annoyingly said. But Kanata wasn't going to stop there. He kept yelling and yelling Miyu's name, until the doctor can't bear it anymore and he walked away.

"Kanata! **KANATA!! SHUT UP!!**" Nitta snapped and slaps Kanata's face. "She is alive! And she is going to be alright!" Nitta cupped Kanata's face and now they were face-to-face with each other. You… Did… Not… Kill… Her!" her each word came with a force.

Kanata calms down, 'She's scary when she's mad' Kanata thought. When Nitta saw that the boy was calm she releases his face. There was long silence followed after that. Until the FBI agent came in with Miki and Yuu.

"Hello, Kanata! How're you?" Miki cheerfully said.

Kanata was now really confused, Miyu's alive… and he still didn't respond to Miki.

"**HELLO!!**" The red haired woman said, louder than the last time.

That's when Kanata realizes that, he was not dreaming. He touch his check, it was still hurting, because of Nitta's slap earlier. He reluctantly looks up to see Miki's cheery face. "Hello."

"Thank you again for saving dear Miyu."

"I did not save her. I caused her de… injury" Kanata said. But Miki did not change her facial expression.

"_But… _you did save her don't you?"

"But I-"

"They found you holding Miyu's hand while on the stairs of the Temple…"

"**BUT I-**"

"**_YOU_** _save _her_… _if you're not there she'd been dead by now. **YOU **_saved _her, by risking your own," Miki said, emphasizing 'You' and 'Save'. She clasped Kanata's hands in her own. "…And for that, I have my gratitude towards you. I don't know what happen between you… all I know is you save her…" Miki was now crying…

"Mr. and Mrs. Kouzuki… your daughter is here." The FBI agent said, in words that neither Nitta nor Kanata understands, it must be English. But both of them look at the large man, and soon they saw a glimpse of a hospital bed.

"**MIYU!!**" Kanata shouted and he sits up suddenly but was pushed down by… Yuu.

"Calm down… we requested that she'll stay here as well," Yuu looks at the other side of the room. "…At the other bed." Kanata followed his gaze and saw that somehow his room was bigger and it can fit two beds.

"Besides, you two almost share the same injuries." Miki said.

The doctor came back, and he helps set the equipments for Miyu to live and breath. "Visiting hours will be over for another 2 hours, even you Mrs. Kouzuki and Mr. Kouzuki will not be allowed to go in." The doctor said between the huge machines at Miyu's side.

"Okay…" Yuu reluctantly said.

"What's Miyu's condition?" Kanata asks the doctor, he was nervous seeing the machine. As if they were the one to run Miyu's life.

"…She's on coma."

"What!?"

"You're too, for 2 days." The doctor was still checking the equipments, and when he looks back, his eyes we're cold… he always has those cold eyes. "But, she had more severe damaged in her head than you, so expect a few more…" The doctor pauses for more dramatic entry. "_Months…_"

"…"

* * *

"…Kanata, it's still not your fault that Miyu is here." Miki said while smiling, but it was a forced smile. Kanata could see through it. The doctors and nurses had already left. 

Kanata told the whole story of 'It' to them, and he made it sound like he was the bad guy, not Miyu. He was expecting the whole punishment but Miyu's mother was holding back. "I'm the one who tripped her and she drags me with her." Kanata said.

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!!**" Someone shouted in the room, it was Bawmeow, A.K.A. 'The Housewife'. Bawmeow pointed a finger at Kanata. "If what you're saying is true, then why would Miyu's face looks content, and you too…"

"… I… I don't know."

"… If you care about my daughter, please… don't isolate yourself from her," Miki said, her cheery attitude was long gone, it was replace with an older woman with sadness hidden in her eyes. "Hospital may help Miyu recover in her physical health but…" Miki clasps Kanata's hand. "But her mental health can only be healed by you and you alone."

"I can't…" Kanata started again. "Why are you all being nice to me?! Why don't you all blame? I'm the one who did this to her! I promised myself not to do this but-"

"Master Kanata! **STOP!**" Bawmeow suddenly said. "You're not a god. You can't do anything and expect that all you do is a success…" She looks down. "Failure is a success too… if you see it in a different way." The sitter-pet slowly said as if she was reflecting her soul. Long ago when Lou and her were sucked at the worm hole, he thought that he was a failure a sitter-pet but when she looks at the past now, she was sure that she was fortunate that she was here, because when she was here, she feel like more like an living human not an pet or just a doll to be thrown away when not in use. Kanata and Miyu gave Lou and her, a New Life.

"We can't leave NASA for long Kanata, so we can't stay long. Miyu needs you, you're her medicine. Your maid is right, in this world there is something called balance, you win some, and you lose some." Miki said, misunderstanding the 'Master Kanata' Bawmeow said.

"…"

Miki was getting annoyed. Kanata wasn't responding in her 'sincere' request, but he leaves her no choice, it's time to use her 'conscience' method.

"Kanata… You're at fault here right?" Miki said suddenly. Her sad face becomes pitiful, tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Y-Yes," Kanata said, too quickly. "It's my entire fault." Kanata said solemnly, removing his hand from her grasp.

"Then it's your turn to take care of Miyu, to pay for your sins."

"…" Kanata did not reply but he looks at Miyu, sleeping like a baby.

"Treat her better this time, protect-" Miki started to say but was cut when Kanata raises his hand to stop her.

"I'll say it in my own words…" Kanata said, and then he left his bed and went to Miyu's side.

"I… Kanata Saiyonji… Pledge my life, my heart and soul to you…" Kanata holds Miyu's hand, the one with the cast.

"I will not let anyone hurt you."

"I will be nice to you," Kanata said, de ja vu coming back to him. It's the pledge that he'll definitely going to do. "I will not make you sad."

And so on and so on…

"I will clean your shoes-"

"Kanata I think that's enough…" Miyu's mother looks at Kanata, sweatdrop her head. "You're already treating her princess." Some of Kanata said made her envious at her daughter, but she does not want that, she belong in a space shuttle.

"But…"

"Even Miyu wouldn't like that, she has two legs, let her use it." Miki lied, it just that imagining her daughter riding in a hansom is just too much.

"…Okay." Kanata faltered.

"Don't worry, Miyu doesn't want to be pampered like a baby, she wants to be free…" The red haired woman said, remembering that Miyu doesn't want to be treated like a kid. "She's a grown-up now."

"…Yeah, I know what you mean, overprotective." Kanata said, based on experience as well, his dad was doing that to him, even though he's not here right now, he still feel that someday, somehow, his dad will show up from nowhere when he is in trouble but he does it in more troublesome way.

"…" But the older woman didn't reply she just smiled.

"So… all I can do is protect her… and care for her…" Kanata slowly looks at Miyu, his image of Miyu finally change in his mind, she's not the dead Miyu, the one on the stairs, over an overflowing of blood. She's Miyu, the cheerful one.

When Kanata looks at his back, towards Miki, he saw that she was preparing to leave. The FBI agent on the door, so is Miyu's father. He was still smiling at him, 'What a nice guy.' Kanata thought.

"Ms. Kouzuki, we need to hurry," The FBI agent said the pulled something from his suit. It was a small notebook! The large man flips a few pages and said something in English.

"Sorry Kanata, I'll leave Miyu in your capable hands. My driver said that we'll be late for my interview." Miki said and then she picked her bag and went to the door.

"A driver…?" Kanata pointed at the large black man. "You mean he's not from FBI or something?" Miki laugh at his expression.

"Kanata, he's not a FBI. He's a driver." Miki pointed out, and looks at the driver. "Told you… You should join the police or something." The bodyguard smiled at the compliment.

"Kanata, take care of Miyu for me," Yuu said "I may not be there for her but I know… she'll be fine." Yuu said and then as quickly as they come, they went away. Bawmeow was there, but he went away too, when the visiting hours was over. Lou was still on the temple, with Pepo and Momoka.

Nitta came back to check on Miyu and Kanata but left away after making sure that Kanata is asleep, which is not entirely true.

"Why do people put their trust at me…? I'm not a god, I'm a human…" Kanata sat on the stool next to Miyu's bed, and then he looks at her serene face and took hold of her hand. "I make mistakes too… like this." Remembering Bawmeow words and his dream… He'll do his best to serve Miyu.

All events was happening too fast, even his heart was too fast. In this cold room, under the light from the moon, the winds coming from the open window making him shiver but their hands were connected and that was their source of heat…

The looks on both teenagers face, contentment. They were holding hands again just as they were, the last time they parted. He slept, not a care in the world, his first real sleep after the incident and his first dream… with her.

"_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time."_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next on **The New Life: Eternal Love**

**Chapter II:** Riot At Heiomachi!: Fans Club vs. Fans Club?!

What happened if the one you love is hurt? Would you just sit down down and watch as the suspect walk around you like nothing ever happened? Pick your baseball bat, stand up, and high. Approach him and and kick his ass! But what happened when a group of people protects him with their life? It's war, the clash between fans club!

"_Have fun reading my fan fiction, and if do find some mistakes, then PM it to me, doing so will be appreciated. Have a nice day to everyone. Flames are accepted… I forgot to tell you all that in the prologue." -Hiro_


	3. Fans Club vs Fans Club

**Disclaimer: **Creating this anime/manga I did not, didn't even see the hair of the author, even buying single merchandise I did not. Is this fan fiction written by me? Yes. Sue me and I'll sew you…

**Author's Note: **Sorry for those who expect the real chapter II, 'Kanata's Part-Time Job', but when I made this chapter, I plan to have this as an insert, but as I write it, it became a full fledged Chapter. It was supposed to be a 2000 words but it was 5000 words now… Sorry for the inconvenience. I've already changed the summary in the last chapter.

* * *

**Author: **Hiroyuki11

**Anime: **UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life: Eternal Love

**Summary: **What happened if the one you love is hurt? Would you just sit down and watch as the suspect walk around you like nothing ever happened? Pick your baseball bat, stand up, and high. Approach him and kick his ass! But what happened when a group of people protects him with their life? It's war, the clash between fans club!

* * *

**Chapter II:** Riot At Heiomachi: Fans Club vs. Fans Club?!

It was his first day of school since he got out of the Hospital, remembering his release… Kanata frowns, it was embarrassing. Nitta, the nurse, hugged him in front of his friends… in front of Christine, who caused major mayhem in the hospital, and he was blamed for it. Then there was about the other thing, that annoying banner about 'Ai Ai Kanata' that his fans club made for him, it was like a festival when he left the hospital. Nitta always teases him about it whenever he came to the hospital.

The morning was nice, it was neither cold nor hot, and he was walking on the path towards Heiomachi High School. As he walks, leaves were falling on from the trees, and that's when he realizes that it was autumn, the rainy season. Thus walking on these circumstances makes him uneasy and somewhat lonely. Miyu wasn't there with him, and he was not running, and now he felt that something without her, his life is incomplete.

As he was nearing the gates of the gates of the school, he felt that something is not right about the scenery; there were students outside the gates, like there was a fight going.

When the students saw Kanata, they move away to let Kanata pass. When the coast was clear, it was like déjà vu, it was the same annoying banner with the annoying fans club and the annoying orchestra.

The music started the moment Kanata stepped on a red carpet, courtesy of his fans club. He was in middle of the carpet when a group of people surrounded him.

"Kanata Saiyonji," The man called out, a baseball bat hanging on his shoulder. "We've heard that you've attempted suicide and Miyu-chan saved you, but her condition is worst than you." the leader was wearing a baseball uniform. He's Kenji, the team's captain. Unfortunately rumors were usually wrong and were frequently changes as it travel. "Don't worry, we'll send you back to the hospital!" The baseball captain raises his baseball bat to Kanata's eye level, his teammate doing the same.

"**SAIYONJI!! HOW DARE YOU WRESTLE WITH MIYU?!**" The man in Judo uniform said. He was at the other side. He was Zeer, a large man, and a title holder. "We'll inflict the same injury you did you Miyu 54 times more!" The Judo Club has 54 team members, Kanata thought with a sweatdrop.

The orchestra stop and the students surrounding them became quiet. Kanata looks closer at the Mob. It looks like it's not just the Baseball Club or Judo Club were here, the Sumo, Karate, and… some of his teammates from Soccer and Basketball. His search stops at the faces of his teammates. "Daisuki, Soneo, Kino…" He moves his eyes to right, "…Kiba, Itsuki, and… _Santa._" Kanata looks at Santa, his mask cracked and he showed emotion, he felt betrayed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kanata my man?" Santa asks Kanata, he could feel that his best friend is in pain. He didn't realize it until Nanami came and smack him in the head. "Why'd you that for?!" Santa shouted at Nanami.

Nanami drags Santa out of the scene. "What are you doing there?! Don't you know that we're Pro-Kanata?!" Nanami loudly asks Santa in the sidelines.

"I know that!" Santa snapped Nanami, "What do you think of me, stupid?" Santa said. Kanata could hear them from the center, he smiled 'Santa would not change at all…' he thought fondly.

"Then what are doing there?!" Nanami pointed at the angry mob. Santa looks at his teammates in Basketball and Soccer.

"I'm talking with my teammate, that's all!" Santa said angrily at Nanami. Nanami looks at Santa for a moment before smacking him fully at the back of his head, where he fell on the ground.

"Jerk!" Nanami said before she walked away leaving Santa on the ground.

Aya looks at her friend's handiwork. "Santa, think before you act, or this was a warm up for Nanami." Aya said, while reaching Santa and pulled him up and placed his arm around her neck. "Here, let me help you."

"Saiyonji Kanata! I challenge you in a duel!" A rugby player shouted as he rushes towards Kanata. Kanata didn't have the time to evade because he was not listening, the moment the rugby player's shoulder going to collide with Kanata's chest someone interfered, who smashed a giant hammer at the poor player's face, sending it at the nearest tree.

"**Don't hurt our dear Kanata!**" A fan girl shouted, holding a gigantic hammer in both of her hands.

"**YEAH!!**" The whole fans club followed, excluding the club's president, Christine Hanakomachi who was watching in the sidelines, she was torn of helping the fans club or not.

"**WE WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER AT KANATA-SAMA!**" Another fan girl shouted.

"**YOU HAVE TO GET PASS US ALL BEFORE YOU CAN REACH KANATA-SAMA!**" Another one followed, and then one by one they pulled out different sizes of hammer, there were one with spikes, wooden, steel, with chain, etc…

"I'll keep in mind, don't make the fan girls angry or I'll have to cross the Styx River prematurely…" Kanata whispered to himself, he was getting a little scared in his own fans club.

The men were looking cautiously at the hammers that were the rabid fan girls were carrying; it was like their baseball bat became a banana at the sizes of it, but Kenji assumes a stance of pitcher and pulled a ball in his pocket, readying himself. "We won't be denied! **TEAM!! READY?!!**" He shouted, and the whole Baseball club did the same stance.

"**FIRE!!**" In a fraction of a second, a volley of high speed baseball knocked one third of the fan girls. At the hit, the baseball club along with Judo and several clubs charges towards the fan girls, the girls were also charging.

There was a loud cry as both parties clash, and soon there were bodies flying, mostly boys. But the fan girls was on the verge of collapsing, they were losing by numbers, and then when they are going to collapse a few of Kanata's loyal teammates joins the battle.

"If you hurt Kanata, we won't be able to win the tournament!"

"This is for Miyu's sake!" He punched the one who just spoke.

"We have to beat Orange Hill this season!" A member of the soccer club replied.

"**KANAT-**…I forgot about that." Someone said and then he hit his own companion. "Protect Kanata!"

And so the riot of the student started… Kanata manages to escape, courtesy of Nanami. In the end it was a draw, since the teachers came and stopped them all.

* * *

The resistance became more and stronger as the opposing clubs were spreading lies all around the school. So in the end, Kanata was being followed by his fans club in his homeroom.Now he was sitting at rooftop, away from the resistance, his fans club… it was peaceful although Miyu wasn't there, he felt that she was there. Every time he was alone, he always thought of Miyu, in all this chaos, there will be light, since she… or rather about her that caused this chaos, it might be Miyu who'll stop these and they can return to their normal lives… 

"So this is where you're hiding…" Someone said. Kanata looks up, to see Nanami, Aya and Santa, with Christine on the background. They were all smiling at him, except Christine who looks nervous.

"What's up guys?" Kanata said as he was still basking on the sun, but Aya was standing over his head, covering the sun but… he could see her panties too. "…Stripes?"

"What?" Aya said and then she realizes what Kanata had mean so she jumps away from his line of vision. "Pervert!" She said after she landed near Christine.

"It's not my fault that you were standing near me." Kanata said as he sits up and he rubs his head. "What are you doing here anyway?" He said, looking intent at the group.

"You've skipped 3 subjects, including Homeroom Class with Ms. Mizuno," Nanami said, and then placed a wrapped box at his side. "We were worried about you, you might… get hurt or…" Nanami started, and she looks miserable.

"Nothing happened to me, it they caught me…" Kanata looks at the box and then picked it up. "They would have boasted it all around school, that _'Evil Sorcerer Saiyonji'_ had been caught." Kanata said. 'Evil Sorcerer Saiyonji' was the nickname given to him by those annoying Judo Club.

"I guess you're right." Nanami said as she sits down near Kanata. "Next time tell us, are we not your friends?" Christine and Aya reluctantly seated at his other side, so is Santa.

"My _friends…_" Kanata said as he looks at the sun, now covered in clouds. He looks at Nanami, "Aren't you friends of Miyu, and just my acquaintance?"

Nanami looks hurt for a second, "It's that's what you think…" Nanami quickly stands up moves away from Kanata. "I've got no reason to approach you… I've treated you like a friend." Just when Nanami was leaving, Kanata grabs her wrist.

"Thank you." Kanata said. "I'm sorry, it's just that… I've never realized that you became my friends... I was… It was a long time ago since I've made friends. I was always with Santa, and was usually alone. Until…"

"Miyu came…" Nanami said, as she sits back and pry Kanata's hands from her wrist. "You've changed ever since Miyu came you became more cheerer and sometimes you two acts funny together."

"Yes, it's because of Miyu, I've changed drastically." Kanata said. "And now that she's… away, I felt like I lost something I found valuable when they're gone."

"…And my play became better too!" Aya said, joining the discussion at last. "You became active, and Miyu was a boost to the play."

Kanata felt that… something is wrong. He could not feel the energetic energy of his childhood friend, now that he thought about it he didn't hear a single word from the guy. Kanata looks at Santa closely he could see that he was struggling as if he was bounded. Kanata eyes widen.

"Santa, are you okay?!" Kanata said, startling, both Aya and Nanami. Kanata suddenly jump to his feet and rushed towards Santa but he stepped on a lunch box and he fell forward.

Suddenly, time became slower and Kanata didn't know why, but he realizes that his face was closing to Christine's, he see her beautiful pink rosy lips, her face with a blush, each moment her face becomes bigger and soon he was staring at her beautiful purple eyes… and then they…

* * *

Nazoumu was doing his usual routine, spreading love into the school, where each women, he gave roses. His hard work had paid after his fans club was bigger than Kanata in just 3 months, but today, they were lacking as if they were at the school clinic, which of course they are… Note: Nazoumu's fans club is also Kanata's fans club. XD.

As he twirls like a tornado in the hallway of the school, he was spreading flowers all over the hallway when he came to a stop on the Clinic. He straightens his uniform as he knocks on the door. The door opened, and a beautiful school nurse appeared at the door.

"Lovely as the rose I hold, you are like a rose in winter, a rose in the sea. You are the only one to survive these circumcises and this rose I hold is no match for the beauty which you had, Frey." Nazoumu recited, but the school nurse known as Frey looks annoyed, her brows was twitching. Frey's physical beauty had surpassed even Nitta's, her long red hair gorgeous but there was one problem…

"**WHAT THE HELL!! CAN'T YOU STOP BOTHERING ME?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!**" The Nurse shouted, and the rose Nazoumu holds withered in a second as its petals flew away, the only problem in this nurse that she had a quick temper and a large mouth, which could make someone faint.

Fortunately, Nazoumu was prepared for this, he was wearing ear plugs but his hair had stood up, and his finger was shaking as the withered stem fell from his hands, but still he was not prepared enough as he slumps on the ground, his saliva making a pool. In short, he fainted… in 5 seconds, which in fact a world record for Frey.

Just as Frey was going to pick Nazoumu up, there was sudden tremble on the ground, Anti-Kanata came and they stepped on the poor soul who was slouching on the ground.

"**KANATA SAIYONJI SHOW YOURSELF!!**"

"**DON'T USE YOUR EVIL MAGIC!!**"

Just as quickly it came, it went away. Nurse Frey didn't even have the chance to shout at them to quiet down. She picked Nazoumu up, and she felt she was carrying a jelly…

* * *

"…Christine! Christine! Wake up, please!" Kanata was shaking Christine's shoulder. "You must wake up!" At last, there was a reaction. Christine started to open her eyes, Nanami and Aya looks at Kanata, horror written in their face, they knew that if Christine saw that Kanata was holding her shoulder, she would faint again.

Christine was staring into Kanata's amber eyes. Since she opened her eyes Kanata didn't move an inch, so they were once again looking at each others eyes…

Kanata could not move, he never imagined seeing Christine in this state, it's not just she does not faint, she was… crying as well. It was a new sight to him, and he felt guilt in his heart. Her cry was painful as if it was falling by itself. Christine was crying, and she did not know it.

"Are you okay, Christine?" Kanata asks softly, as he wipes her tears. It was also his first time soothing a girl. "Is there something wrong?" Kanata asks again, while he brushes her hair on her forehead to see her eyes, her forehead was slightly pink, as they both collide with it earlier when he slipped on his lunch box, thinking about it, his forehead still hurt but Christine hits the guardrail on the back of her head.

Then suddenly Christine embraces Kanata, she was now crying with sobs. "Don't leave me…" She said. "**I WON'T DO IT!!**" She suddenly shouted. Kanata was now confused. It was like Christine is possessed.

Kanata hugged her back, he started stoke her hair. "It's okay, I'm here…" Kanata continued to caress her back, and then Christine stiffened. "Christine?" Kanata asks after he releases Christine.

"Kanata?" Christine asks, looking intently at Kanata. "Is that really you?"

"…hai"

"…" Then suddenly Christine cries again, covering her face with her palms, but this time, she did not attach herself to Kanata. "**I WON'T GIVE YOU UP!!**" Kanata couldn't still decipher what Christine mean, but Aya and Nanami did.

Kanata was pushed aside as both Aya and Nanami came to sooth Christine. In no time, he came side to side with Santa. He looks at his childhood friend, and saw that he was crying too, comically of course, there was a duct tape in his mouth and he was bounded by ropes all over his body, he looks like a worm with a human head.

Kanata quickly took off the duct tape from his friend's mouth.

"**KANATA!! THANK YOU!!**" Santa loudly shouted as he tried to hug Kanata… but in his state he fell on the ground, and he started squirming.

Kanata looks at his childhood friend. 'I swear he must be a worm in his other life… or a leech.' Kanata helps Santa to stand up again. "Hey, what happened, why are you tied up like that?"

"Nanami did this to me…" Santa looks down, and when looks up, his face was covered in more tears, like a waterfall. "I only joked that you and Miyu were eloping and you tripped on the stairs while you dragged her with you!" Santa said. Santa continued to speak, but Kanata was not listening.

Several veins showed up in Kanata's forehead and each of them were twitching rapidly, "Now I know why Nanami tied you up…" Kanata whispered, while pouring some superglue on the duct tape.

"…What?" Santa asks Kanata when his childhood friend didn't reply. He looks at his friend closely, and saw that Kanata had an evil looks on his face. "What are you doing?" Santa hops backward, just as Kanata approaches.

"Santa, close your mouth." Kanata said as he hides his hand with the overflowing duct tape on his back. Santa shook his he as he trips backward, and now he was squirming comically.

Santa started to shout like a girl, I mean girls voice… you know what I mean. Kanata had not time to lose as he grabs Santa's jaw upward, but he can't push it. 'Now I know that talking makes a person's jaw strong.' Kanata thought as he had a hard time closing Santa's jaw.

Kanata's right hand was strong enough to lift Lou, but why can't he close a mouth? Soon, after much grueling minutes, Kanata manages to close Santa's mouth, and soon he slaps the duct tape into Santa's mouth. Kanata wipes his forehead, and realizes that he was sweating.

"Kanata, what's wrong?"

Kanata looks back to see Aya, standing near them, on her back was Nanami and Christine. Christine looks fine now, "Nothing, I just removed Santa's duct tape." Both Aya and Nanami looks terror.

"What?!"

"I put it back… just now." Kanata said and then with a smirk he said. "I added superglue to the tape." He added as he was relieve to see the relieve faces of his… _friends._

"Good… anyway, are you guys hungry?" Nanami asks. Hungry to even move, she had a hard time tying Santa like that. "C'mon let's eat here on this spot." Nanami said, as they were not hit by the sun.

"Sure…" Kanata said he sits down on the floor, and then Aya puts a blanket at the floor and they seated around it as they places their bento at the blanket.

They opened their bento and looks at each others box, which is filled with delicious looking food… until they stopped on Kanata's bento.

"Pickle and rice…?" They look at Kanata's thermos, to find tea. "Are you on diet?" Nanami asks. All of them were looking at Kanata's bento, even Santa.

"Yeah, I thought that I've gain some weight when I was on the hospital to play sports so I was thinking of dieting…" Kanata said quickly, while in his mind, he was going to strangle Bawmeow for cooking… no cutting foods for him.

"Gain…? You look like a scarecrow if you dieted," Aya said while picking a food in her bento, "…Here, eat this." Aya puts a shrimp in Kanata's bento.

"You'll look like a zombie if you diet, you should eat more." Nanami said as he placed a sushi in Kanata's bento.

"Ahmmm… it doesn't matter to me if you're thin or fat, but be healthy." Christine finally said after a minute. Her contribution was a big omelet in a bento.

Kanata smiled at the people around him, he finally found contentment in his school, the time he spent with them up until now was because of Miyu, but now that he thinks about it. He felt that he'd accepted them each time they were together. But now, without Miyu, he gained friends. This time it was real, he was not wearing a mask as he smiles at his friends. Now, even without Miyu, he had a purpose, but still Miyu gave this to him, even as Miyu is at the hospital, she did something for Kanata, and he was grateful for that.

"Thank you…" Kanata said while looking at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Nanami asks.

Kanata looks at Nanami and he smiled at her. "Nothing…"

Nanami could feel her face getting warm. It was like Kanata had changed, she like this kind of Kanata, not the loner, or the silent type. 'He looks cuter when he smiles like that.' "You should smile like that more often, you know?" Nanami finally said.

Aya, Kanata and Christine look at her closely, like she had sprouted another head. "What?" She looks at Kanata, and her eyes widens. "Did I say that out loud?" They nodded their heads.

They look at each other closely, until Kanata laugh. "Is that so? Then I'll do it more often if I look cuter in it." Kanata said, and then he picked a pickle. "Itadakimasu!"

Eating together while leaves where falling, the wind brings the sound of their laugh across the school as they at that time were having fun, not one care the world around them… they did not care about the human shaped worm beside them making a pool with tears.

…and soon they left the rooftop, memories of it will be stored in Kanata's mind, each movement, the jokes, the smiles of the people around him. Oh, how he wished that Miyu was there, with them, laughing with them and eating with them.

* * *

The bell rang; it was time to go home… an empty home, where Lou, Pepo, and Bawmeow reside. He stood up in his seat but he was stop when he heard a cry, he felt dread. He looks back to see Santa hopping towards him, still tied up. He totally forgot Santa in the rooftop!!

"You're still tied up?" Kanata asks as he _tried _to take of the duct tape, but it did not go off that easily. So he untied him first…

"Kanata, what are you doing?" Nanami asked. Nanami saw that Kanata had trouble untying Santa. So she pulled a small knife in her pocket and slashed the rope.

Kanata looks at the knife and then to Nanami. "Don't you know that's illegal in here?" Kanata asks, as he wonders why Nanami would have things like that… and the rope too, since she's the one who tied Santa.

"Oh, this…?" Nanami raises the knife in the air. "This is for self-defense." And then puts it back into her pocket once more. Aya and Christine came.

Santa collapse, he was caught by Nanami, his head on her shoulder. After all those hours trying to move around in those ropes, his blood circulation… Nanami rubs his head as she hugs Santa, apologizing. Santa fainted, and Nanami carried him.

After she carried Santa, she looks at Kanata and the others. "Guys, let's go home now…" Nanami said as they one by one followed her towards the exit, and soon they were at the School ground…

"**AT LAST YOU'VE SHOWN YOURSELF EVIL SORCEROR!!**" Someone shouted just as Kanata step outside the school gate. It was the same guys who attacked Kanata this morning, but this time they multiplied. "**EVEN THE TEACHERS WON'T SAVE YOU NOW!!**"

**-BOOM-**

There was a sudden explosion at the middle of the street. When the smoke cleared, the Kanata's Fans Club was at the middle. They all pointed their fingers of the boys; we can now safely tell that they were Miyu's Fans Club. "**DON'T DARE!! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASSES THIS TIME!!**"

Thus, the war started… in 10 minutes the fan girls were losing, and the soccer and basketball club didn't join the battle. With the new found strength, Miyu's Fans Club was winning, and a stone was found approaching Kanata at fast velocity which hit him in the forehead. Kanata's forehead bled, and then Christine snaps…

Christine's hands were shaking as she pulled out a cell phone and called. After a moment, "…get your ass out here…" she said, it was the first time Christine said those words, and instead of dark violet aura, she's emitting a red aura. After saying that, Christine threw her phone at her side.

"… Kanata's hurt, it's because of you all…" She said calmly, "…Kanata's hurt…" She looks up, anger was written in her face, and she went into a tree and pulled it out of its roots. "…Kanata's hurt…" She jumps at the center of the clash and just as she was landing she shouted. "…**AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!**" She used the tree to swat the people fighting, whether it was Kanata's or Miyu's Fans Club…

…And soon, the annihilation started, Christine wields the tree as it was a part of her body. Many of the bodies were flying around and many were scattered around the yard, at the middle of the chaos came a helicopter… and then 5… Err, Mascot came down, wielding guns.

"Christine-sama! What's the situation out here?!" The Mascot gun wielder raises a sign, that's where they talk, and when you look closely they looks… like a Deer's costume, but they covered the whole body, even the face. The Deer wearing a red hat looks at the mob and saw Christine, going berserk. The Red Hat Deer drops the other sign and pulled another one, after he writes something on it that is. "It's no good! Christine-sama is going berserk!"

"Oh No! Use The Stun Gun!" The Blue Hat Deer raises his sign.

"Affirmative!" The White Hat Deer raises a sign, and then he pulled out a stun gun, and walks towards Christine, while holding the sign and the stun gun.

"What the hell are they?" Nanami said, and then looking at Aya, her eyes widens when she saw Aya's shinning eyes. "Aya, what's wrong?"

"A Princess was rescued by deers when the sleeping prince…" Aya then raises her pen and started to write on a big pile of papers… "… The Next play would be **GREAT!!**" Aya said excitedly.

Nanami just sigh, it was always like this, Aya always finds inspiration in things involving cute + intense + love thingies… Well, it was up to her and Santa to treat Kanata's wounds. Santa came back holding a first aid kit, and Nanami did her job.

Back at the fight, the crowd was dispersed thanks to Deers, and then ambulances came and picked up the ones with the major injuries and those of minors were treated right there on the spot. The Deers's Helicopter came and picked up Christine and soon it flew away, just to let you know, Christine was unconscious at that time. Kanata saw it all, the chaos all caused by him, indirectly.

"Nanami, I'm okay now. Thanks…" Kanata stands up and went to the mess. He was walking slowly until he reached where his Fans Club was gathered.

"Kanata… sama, we're sorry, we've failed you…" A fan girl said sitting on the ground; her back is at a tree. The girl looked down, depressed that her dear Kanata was hurt and it was because she did not do her job well.

Kanata smiled, he now see the reality, his fans club was composed of human beings, not dolls. He ignored them as if they were just distractions or they were making his life harder, but when trouble came, they defend him with their life. He kneels down and he touches the fan girl's cheek, "Thank you..."

The girl he touched looks up and blushes. Kanata never did this; he didn't even look at her, at them. She raises her hands and she touches his hand. "No, I thank you..." after saying that she fainted. Kanata left the fan girl after he got her in a comfortable position.

Several of the fan girls were looking at Kanata, perplexed. Kanata looks at them, tears in his eyes... He soon wipes them with the sleeve of his uniform. "**LISTEN!! ALL OF YOU!**" Kanata shouted.

Nanami and the others was at his back, they were also perplexed, but they wait for what Kanata was going to say.

The fan girls look at Kanata, also waiting for his announcement. It was the first time Kanata to talk to them like this, only a few members of the fans club was chasing him, those were the ones he didn't talk to, while the others was hidden or just pretending they didn't like Kanata that way, so he could talk to them. But at Kanata's trouble they all showed up, risking the fact that Kanata wouldn't talk to them anymore. But Kanata at this moment looks sincere and was looking at them each; his sad face was making them sad as well.

"I thank you all… for doing this much for me…" Kanata slowly but firmly said.

The fan girls were speechless but some recovered fast enough to cut Kanata… "**NEXT TIME WE'LL THRASH THEM!**" The girl raises her fist in the air.

The other fans girl raises their hands in the air. "**HELL YEAH!**"

Nanami shook her head, 'what the hell are you up to Kanata?! You were just encouraging them!' Nanami looks at Kanata, perplexed.

Kanata shook his head. "You will not fight for me… you've done enough… just rest, and let me handle the rest…" Kanata said as he looks back at Aya and Nanami. "Let's go home…"

They started to walk slowly and as they passed the fan girls, Kanata waves at them, saying goodbye.

They walk side by side, Kanata, Aya, Nanami and Santa… leaves were falling were they step, and the run was setting, making the scene more dramatic, they never talked to each other until they came across the junction.

"See you tomorrow…" Kanata said, looking at Aya and Nanami.

"Take care, be careful…" Nanami said as she smiles at Kanata, Aya did the same.

They walked away from each other, going to route where they went to go home... When Aya and Nanami were out of earshot they pulled out a pin from their pockets, 'Ai Ai Kanata' was written on it, and they threw it at a nearby trash can.

"Kanata changed. He's not the same Kanata we knew before the accident." Nanami said while she and Aya were walking on the same path.

Aya nodded, "But I still like him... in fact I might love him now." Aya smiled fondly, imagining the events this day.

Nanami smiled at her companion, "But, I no longer hope to be his girlfriend." Nanami said as she looks at the junction where she and her friend where going to split up. "I know he loves Miyu deeply… did you see his look at the rooftop? At the yard? He changed after he met Miyu and now she was not with him, she still influences his actions."

"We've got no chance on that, it's better to enjoy this remaining time we had, to have fun rather to find love." Aya said, exactly on that time a gust of wind run passed them, making the falling leaves to join it as it flew above the never ending sky with the words they spoke.

In this day, two girls walk towards the house they call their home, happy that they have given up their love interest to pursue a life full of happiness and enjoyment, they gave up to let others love the man they once love. In the end they just want him to be their friends… and nothing more.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next on **The New Life: Eternal Love**

**Chapter II:** Kanata's Part-time job.

Depending on others was getting harder, ever since their accident. The Temple is now currently low of funds, even if Miyu's parents paid for it, they do not know that the temple have 3 additional living beings, and one of them could eat for three people. So Kanata step into the light, and took the apron, but will his job a success?

"_Good day to all, PM me if you see some errors, or you may post it at my forum at my account, suggestion, questions, comments and flames are accepted there too… on my behalf, I thank you for your support" -Hiro

* * *

_

**Extra Chapter: **Where's Santa?

Santa was walking on his way home; he didn't even realize that his mouth was still covered by the duct tape. He was walking, happy that it was quiet, as he was nearing his home, he pulled a key from his pocket, and when he was at the door, he opened it and entered it, after a few seconds a frying pan made its way to his face.

"A Burglar!!" His mother said as she started to throw things at Santa.

Santa could not deny her mother, but he can't just sit down on the floor getting bashed by a broom by his own mother! He quickly found a marker and he writes on a paper.

"No! I'm not! I'm Santa, your son!" Santa raises his notebook to her mother to see.

Her mother reads the notebook for a while and then she shouted again, "I knew it! You're…"

Santa looks at her mother, his hope rising.

"…An Alien! My Santa would always shout when he is alone!" Santa's mother made her way towards Santa… and she hugs him. "Now we can start the autopsy!!"

Santa squirms in her mother's hug, which became a bear hug which made him unconscious…

Santa woke up to see her mother dressed in a apron, her eyes were shining, like Christine's. "After all these years of searching… I've found real specie of Alien." Her mother said as she nears him, her scalpel shining in the dark room, known as the operating room.

Santa shook his head, and he found himself almost naked, the scalpel was on his stomach now. Santa closes his eyes.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Santa's mother laughed evily and then there was sound.

"What's wrong dear? What are doing with our son?" Someone said, it was Santa's father.

"You spoil my fun? I was just playing doctor with our son!"

"You **WHAT?!**" Santa's father misunderstood what Santa's mother said.

…and so in the end Santa, was annoyed that her mother played on his feelings, doesn't she know that he really was scared, and so Santa blamed his alien fetish to her mother!

* * *

So how's that? It shows Santa's Family and where he got that fetish and energetic attitude. Hope you had a good laugh! Because I did! Ja Ne! -Hiro 


	4. Kanata's Part Time Job

**Disclaimer: **For those who will sue me… Please spare me! I don't even know the CREATOR of this nice anime! Didn't you read the name of this site? **Fan fiction (dot) Net?!** If you read it then… scram, because I don't own this anime.

**Author's Note: **This _may_ be the last Chapter I'll post for a while, I'm sorry, but I'm facing some really **REALLY** bad problems right now, I might lose my interest in this fan fiction if things went worse. I'll thank my both reviewers who supported me in this fan fiction until this day, winry rocabell and KawaiiAlthea; you do not know how much your reviews boosted my update speed. In fact, while writing this, I was suffering minor writer's block… but I look on your reviews to have determination so I can finish this, so don't expect this chapter to be good, I mean my mind was a wreck when I wrote this…

* * *

**Author: **Hiroyuki11

**Anime: **UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life: Eternal Love

**Summary: **Depending on others was getting harder, ever since their accident. The Temple is now currently low of funds, even if Miyu's parents paid for it, they do not know that the temple have 3 additional living beings, and one of them could eat for three people. So Kanata step into the light, and took the apron, but will his job a success?

* * *

**Chapter III:** Kanata's Part-Time Job

Kanata walks in the sideway of a street, he already parted with Santa, but he didn't even look at his friend as he walks back home, but Santa didn't even said anything. His head was currently aching, not because of the hit it took but because of his problems... First was Christine, Kanata didn't even know what happened to her, he swear that something about her had changed. He couldn't even know what the pink haired girl is thinking, he usually do. Second was, his fans club, he berate himself on this... it was pretty much his fault and not Christine's. Kanata stops when he realizes that he was in front of the stairs of the Saiyonji Temple.

Kanata went to spot where someone cleaned Miyu's or rather their blood on the floor. He rubs the ceramic floor which was covered in dust to show that it was not properly cleaned, as there was hint of pink on the steps... or was it? Wasn't it just his imagination? Kanata shook his head and started to climb the temple where he lived for all his life.

Each time he took a step he remembers what had happened that change his life like this... The turning point of his life, and each step was a challenge to him, but he faces it all just as he faces all of his problems, and soon he was standing at the entrance of the Saiyonji Temple.

"Lou, Bawmeow, I'm home!" Kanata shouted as he enters the premises of his home, and as usual Bawmeow greeted him, along with Lou and Pepo. "Hi, Pepo!" Kanata greeted the stuff toy like alien as he passed them in the hallway. Before he got to his room he was at Miyu's Room, and yet he did not dare to enter it, even when he was in bed rest for 3 days at home, and he wasn't planning to enter it just now... he was just looking at it.

"Master Kanata, What happened to your forehead?!" Bawmeow said, flying high enough to inspect Kanata's head.

"Oh, this…? There's a riot this day… about Miyu." Kanata smiled sadly... Bawmeow looks down, but soon he smiled too and he flew at the Dining room.

"Dinner is ready!" Bawmeow shouted.

Just as Kanata was moving towards his room, he felt someone is tugging on the sleeve of his uniform, he looks down to see Lou.

"MAMA!"

Kanata smiled at the baby and lean closer and ruffles its hair. "Don't worry, we'll visit Miyu today..." after saying that Lou flew away excitedly.

Kanata went straightly at his room, when he entered it, it was the same as always, he dropped his bag and he started to change his clothes, after he finishes, he went to the Dining room...

* * *

Kanata now remembers why he wants to see or strangle Bawmeow; it was for preparing pickle and rice for him as a lunch! And now at his front was the same food he, reluctantly, ate this lunch with his friends. Kanata looks at the sitter pet, Bawmeow was eating peacefully as if noticing the sudden change in menu.

"Bawmeow, can I ask you a question?" Kanata asks, without touching his meal, Lou, Pepo and Bawmeow was already starting eating.

Bawmeow looks at Kanata, "What is it, Master Kanata?" Bawmeow asks as he stops eating.

"Why do we eat pickles and rice?"

"Well…" Bawmeow rubs his chin, "…Because you're at the hospital, and Miyu was still in there… and…" Bawmeow looks at Pepo. Pepo was starting its 5th bowl of rice…

"So you mean… we're out of money?" Kanata asks, and then Bawmeow nodded. "Where's Miyu's allowance? The Donation Box? And the money Miyu's parents paid in the hospital?" Kanata asks angrily.

Lou and Pepo looks at Kanata, and then Bawmeow replied. "We're currently low on funds, so I'm doing some savings… This is one of them."

"This is the first time I've encountered this problem… Even Miyu's parents didn't know the there were others who were living in the Saiyonji Temple besides Miyu and me…" Kanata looks at his meal, he stood up. "Tell me the truth Bawmeow… can your savings will be enough for us in the next for months?"

"In 8 months, until that time… We'll be fine." Bawmeow said as he finishes his meal.

"Tomorrow buy the same things you buy… Just like always." Kanata said firmly, with a voice of authority.

"…But Master Kanata! We'll have 5 months that way!" Bawmeow said, flabbergast.

"Just do it! It will be alright… I'll do something about it." Kanata said, as he walks out of the room and went towards his room. There he thinks of an alternate way to find money or to survive in the incoming months but his mind only came to one conclusion, he must work, but, what's a 15 yr old boy like him could do? He quickly left his room in search for a news paper.

"…I understand that I'm too young to work, but I could help!" Kanata raises his voice at the telephone. It was already the 6th time he called someone but was turned down, and this was his seventh try.

"…I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kanata said at the phone, he puts the phone back and wipes the sweat on his brows. He saw Bawmeow on the hall carrying a glass of water, along with Lou and Pepo.

"Are you going to find work?" Bawmeow asks and Kanata didn't reply. "…but, you're too young! And we're the free loader here! Let me work!"

Kanata shook his head, "Who's going to take care of Lou?" Kanata said, "Besides, you're doing us a favor, you're doing the household." Kanata approaches Bawmeow and pats its head. "Thank you but, this temple is my responsibility. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." Kanata said as he drunk the water that Bawmeow served him.

Bawmeow looks down, "I wish I could do more…" Kanata ruffles Bawmeow's fur.

"It's okay, thanks for worrying," Kanata said as he walks away from Bawmeow. 'Anyway, I'll go out and find work at the plaza…" Kanata went to his room to get a jacket.

After he wore it he quickly went out of his room and run towards the entrance of the temple, he ran and ran until he had left the temple and he was now nearing the busy plaza...

He came at every window of the shop and yet he found no one who would like to take him.

Kanata was still looking at the Newspaper, all of the shop listed in there was already closed or they already hired someone or worse they don't want a child like him to work at them. Kanata crumbled the newspaper and threw it away. Reality could be harsh for the likes of him, a teenager.

Kanata didn't realize that it had started raining and yet he was sitting on the center of the plaza, a fountain.

Kanata stood up, "I will not give up!" He started to run again, but this time the shop keeper not only they turned him down but insulted him as well, he looks like a beggar at his state.

Kanata was now walking, he was gasping for air, and his eyes were already betraying him as all he can see was a blurry image and some yellow lights.

Kanata collapsed on the cold floor of the plaza, he was whispering Miyu's name but the drops of the rain was louder in his voice… he fainted.

* * *

The moon was up in the sky. Bawmeow was pacing at the Saiyonji Temple, Kanata was still not back, and it was already exactly 6 hours he had left. It was midnight, it was embarrassing to call Kanata's classmate at this time, so all he could was pace and wait.

"Is Kanata at the Hospital?" Bawmeow asked himself, but soon he drops it. "NO, Kanata will definitely call if he did." Bawmeow found himself at the front of the telephone. His hands were shaking as he reached the phone.

Bawmeow gulps at he dialed a number, it ringed about 8 rings before it was answered.

"Hello... Nanami speaking, what... can I do for you...?"

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Kanata is?" Bawmeow asks, but he seems to forget something.

"I don't know… who are… you?"

"**OH! I-I'M… K-KANATA'S…**" Bawmeow stuttered, he was thinking of a title, like Kanata's brother or something like that.

"...Kanata's?"

"I'm Kanata's uncle, nice to meet you bye!" Bawmeow quickly said and then he drops the call. He wipes the invisible perspire, as he was relief.

"I forgot to change; I must change into a resident of this temple, so they won't get suspicious…" So she change into one of the resident and tried to call another of Kanata's friend. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"**HELLOO!!**" Aya's voice boomed from the telephone. "**WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?!**" It looks like Aya was still working on her play and drunk a lot of coffee to stay awake.

"Hello, Aya-san... could you-?"

"Miyu?! Is that you?! When did you wake up?! Could I come?!"

Bawmeow's blood froze and her face was filled by perspiration. Damn, she was so used to mimic Miyu, that she actually uses her while she was at the hospital. "I'm not Miyu! I'm still asleep! And don't come!" Bawmeow slam the phone and sighs.

"**BAWMEOW!!**" After shouting that, Bawmeow, who was Miyu at the moment, turns into Housho. Bawmeow looks at himself. "Perfect!"

Everything was set, Bawmeow dialed a number… After a couple of rings, at last it was answered.

"Hanakomachi residence, May I help you sir?"

"Hello, may talk to Christine?"

"Wait a minute, may I ask who is this speaking?" The maid said, but her voice meant something, like she was scared.

"Saiyonji Housho, Kanata's father. I'm a father of her friend."

There was a pause, as if the maid was talking to the other line. You could hear someone shouting, as if ordering the maid.

"I'm sorry Saiyonji-san… but Christine-sama can't accept calls for now."

"...But why? Can I leave a message?"

"No, I'm sorry..." The maid quickly said as she drop the call.

"...I guess I can't help it." Bawmeow said as he sighs, worrying would be just too stressful. Bawmeow went to the kitchen and prepared some hot milk for him.

* * *

"...Ah, cover the windows." Kanata mumbled as he covered his eyes, his body was sore and he felt hot as he was perspiring. Then he remembered something, his room was light proof because it was away from the porch, so that's means that this is not his home.

Kanata abruptly sits up; there was a small towel on his forehead which fell when he sits up. He looks around the room, looking around. His gaze fell on the girl sleeping on the side of the bed, she was sleeping peacefully.

After a minute the girl's finger twitched and after a while she opened her eyes and she sits straight as she stretches, after she was awake, she looks at Kanata. "Good Morning, Saiyonji-kun." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" Kanata asks, looking at the girl closely, dark long blue hair, plum colored eyes...

The girl pouted, "You already forgot me after two years?" the girl smiles, and made a pose for Kanata. "Remember now?" She winks at Kanata.

Somewhere in Kanata's mind, memories came flooding back and one of them was... "Mitsuki-senpai!" Kanata exclaimed. Mitsuki Takahashi, the former president of Kanata's fans club, but she remain secret until she graduated and admitted that she has a crush on him, she was an old acquaintance of his.

"Good so you did remember." the girl stood up, "What do you want for breakfast?" the girl asks after look at the clock on the wall.

"Breakfast? What do you...?" Kanata's eyes widen, he didn't come home last night and Bawmeow was bound to be worried. "Telephone!"

"What? You want telephone for a breakfast?" Mitsuki raises a brow, when Kanata was going to rephrase it; she cuts him by raising a hand. "I know. I've already called at your house. Your father answered it... He sounds restless."

"…Thanks, by the way… how did I get here, at your room?" Kanata asks, he could tell that this was her room, because of the stuffs toys looking back at him and a dozen of cute things.

"Oh, I found you lying on the front of our shop, The Plum Clover." Mitsuki said and fiddle with her hands, "My sister was right, you've grown more muscular and handsome in the past two years." That's when Kanata realizes that he was wearing different clothes.

"Ack!! Where's my clothes?!" Kanata said as he looks under the covers of the bed.

"I've removed them… _slowly_." The blue haired girl said in seductive voice, "…And hanged them besides my underwear…"

"**WHAT?!**" Kanata quickly stood up but suddenly he felt dizzy and he fell on the ground.

"I was just kidding! I've removed them because they were wet... you shouldn't be up. You had a high fever." Mitsuki fondly smiles at Kanata, as she picks him up and dumps him at the bed.

"What exactly happened before you collapsed at the plaza?" Mitsuki said. She was serious for a change.

"I was finding a job, the funds of the temple were rapidly decreasing, and… and…" Kanata swallowed his saliva, "My friend, an important friend is at the hospital…"

"You need a job right?" Mitsuki said, and then her smile broadens, "This _friend, _must be _very_ important to you life if you go all away from your peaceful home to work," Mitsuki teased, and Kanata blushes, "It must be a girl…" Mitsuki was just joking, she didn't expect Kanata to love a girl based on his actions when she knew him, so she was shock when Kanata nodded.

"She's the daughter of my parents' friends… She was hurt badly because of me…" Kanata said, even if Miyu's parents already forgave him, there was still guilt in his heart but it was not like before.

"…But still it's an improvement…" Mitsuki mumble, when Kanata looks at her, she waves both of her hands, "Nothing, just talking to myself."

Kanata's stomach started rumbling, he remembered that he didn't eat the night before. "Heh. I just remembered that I forgot to eat dinner, I guess anything you'll cook, will be fine with me…"

…and so that's when their discussion ended, it's fortunate too, since they were coming into a subject that Kanata was still sensitive. Mitsuki stood up and left the room, promising to make a good meal for Kanata.

* * *

"…Saiyonji Kanata?" Ms. Mizuno asks in front, "Where's Saiyonji now?" Ms. Mizuno looks around and saw Nanami raises her hand, "Yes, Tenchi-san?"

Nanami rises from her chair. "Somewhere around 1:12 AM, his uncle called at my house asking me where's have he been… I think, I was sleepy at the time." Nanami said, and then she heard whispers.

"_Does Kanata's Uncle think that Kanata would be at Nanami's house? at **that** time?"_

"_Are they a couple?"_

"_Shh! She might hear you…!"_

"…_yeah."_

Nanami slaps her forehead just as she sits down. 'Me and my big mouth… but what really happened to you Kanata?' She wonders as she kept her ear shut, because she could hear curses coming from his remaining fans club member are giving her.

"Is that so… How about, Santa and Christine…?" Ms. Mizuno asked but nobody replied, "Anyone? How about you… Ms. Tanaka?" The girl at the front of the class, shook her head, she was a known member of Kanata's Fans Club and one of Christine's friend.

"Great… there were 14 students that were absent today…" Ms. Mizuno finished roll calling as she placed her attendance sheet at the table. "We'll now start our class… Yes, Konishi-san?" Aya was raising her hand.

Aya stood up. "Last night Miyu called me!" all of the students had their attention at the writer.

"Aya, Miyu is still at the Hospital, how can she call you?" Mizuno-sensei, said waving her hand. "Let me guess… it was midnight too?"

"Yes…" Aya nodded.

"You must be tired at that time…"

"**NO!** I was drinking my 5th coffee at that time; I heard her voice, loud and clear." Aya countered. "What I mean is Miyu is the 15th, to be absent today." Ms. Mizuno sweatdrops…

…and soon, the classes started, 15 student were absent from the class, Kanata, Miyu, Santa, Christine and a few, fans club members, from both side.

* * *

"…Thanks for the meal!" Kanata said. Mitsuki looks at Kanata like he had sprouted another head. "What?"

"…Are you sure that you didn't eat yesterday?" The blue haired girl slowly said.

"Yes… why do you ask?"

Mitsuki pointed at the bowl in front of Kanata, there was 6 bowls. "…It looks like to me that you didn't eat for a **WEEK!**" Kanata blushes for the remark. "…and you were supposed to be sick?!"

"…I, err… You cooking skill are… great?" Kanata said. "…I'm so hungry I could even eat anything and even if taste bad."

"…What's that supposed to mean?!" Mitsuki roared, and then she smiled. "So…" She looks at him seriously, "You're finding a job…"

"Yes…"

"…are you _desperate _to get a job?"

"**YES!!** I need money and fast!"

"…Are you sure she's not pregnant? Your _friend?_"

"**NO!** What gives you that Idea!?" Kanata stood up, wailing his hands in the air. "She's on coma! She's been in the hospital for 2 weeks!" Kanata said, actually it was only 11 days.

"Oh, then if that's the case…" Mitsuki's voice fades,

Kanata looks at her intently.

"Go home and stay there…-"

"**WHAT?!**"

"I'm not yet finish… I'll tell my father, my sister apparently was injured and was at the hospital. We need help anyway… go home and wait for my call…" Mitsuki said as she cleans up the bowls, 'This may be a good opportunity to earn money, HEHE' Mitsuki thought, she pretends that she'll think about it but, she will definitely accept Kanata on her own.

"…Sure, thanks for the food, I need to go home…" Kanata said as he stands up. "…someone's waiting for me." Kanata went to the door, and waves at Mitsuki. "See you later."

"Sure… Be careful on you way back." Mitsuki said and then she finishes cleaning the bowls, she stops. "I wonder… Does Kanata know that we're at my apartment? I mean… won't he be lost?"

There was knock on her door… when she opened it, Kanata was smiling at her sheepishly.

"Anou… Where are we?"

"Wait, I'll just join you and take you home, since I'm the one called your father."

* * *

They were now at the stairs of the Saiyonji Temple. It was a 30 minutes walk and Kanata now knows that Mitsuki piggyback him all the way at her apartment which was only 10 minutes from the Plaza.

"I guess, I'll be going now, it's no use staying for much longer." Mitsuki suddenly felt embarrass meeting Kanata's father, and the other reason that, Kanata's father may misunderstood Kanata's accidental stay over at her apartment.

"No, didn't you say, you'd like to meet my father?" Kanata said looking at Mitsuki. "…Besides, we've walk so far and I like to thank you."

"If you're that sure… then let's go." Mitsuki said at she started to walk towards the temple.

Kanata was quiet at the time until they came to the top. He looks like reminiscing, as if looking at each step of the temple, so Mitsuki assumes there is something wrong with him.

"Hey… wait here, I'll talk with my dad." Kanata said. they were at the entrance of the temple. Mitsuki nodded and Kanata went inside quickly…

Mitsuki heard a yell or cry, and then a baby's voice and Kanata's voice, giving a panic order, but she did not exactly heard the words but she recognized the tones… but when Kanata came back she smiled pleasantly as he ushered her to his home, she'll definitely know what's happening once she enters.

When she entered, she saw Housho, Kanata's father, holding a blonde haired baby. Her brow rose, as she bows. "Good Morning, Housho-san… I'm Mitsuki Takahashi, nice to meet you." Kanata's father bows as well.

"Come in, come in. Thanks for taking care of my son, Kanata…" Housho said as he ushered her in the living room… but she declines, as she shook her head.

"Thank you for your offer but I must go… I have a place to run." She said as she bows again, "Anyway, sorry to be rude… is that your grandson?" Both Bawmeow and Kanata looks surprised and they both panicked.

"**NO!** This is my friend's son!" Bawmeow said.

"**NO!** This is Miyu's brother!" Kanata said the same time as Bawmeow, but there was wailing effect on Kanata.

"**PAPA!!**" Lou shouted, Mitsuki smirked and then she went towards the door.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything… My eyes and ears are shut…" Mitsuki said as she stepped outside. Kanata and Bawmeow was on her heels…

"I'm not lying! She really is Miyu's brother…!" Kanata said. Mitsuki smiled as she pats his shoulder.

"Now I know why you're so desperate to have a job… you've a family to run…" Mitsuki mischievously smiled, "…I'll really beg my father to let you have the job…" It was fun to play Kanata's innocent mind sometimes, she thought. She pats Kanata's shoulder as she pretends to wipes her crocodile tears. "That's why I did not believe the boys when they told me that you were gay… good job, I'm proud of you…"

"…_I love Miyu_, and I wouldn't do this to her!" Kanata said, Mitsuki stopped smiling and looks at Kanata closely. She flicked Kanata nose, and then she smiled at him. "…and I'm not gay!!"

Bawmeow looks at Kanata, shock written on his face, he never anticipated that Kanta would say I Love Miyu so boldly. He knew there was a budding relationship each time he 'accidentally' walked on them.

"…I'm happy for you… you found already some who you love, and I know you care for her the moment you said that your _friend_ was at the hospital." Mitsuki said. She really remembered Kanata's desperate and at the same time determined face.

Kanata blushes and berates himself, 'Why did I have to say that out loud!' he forcefully smiled at Mitsuki. "…but we're not a couple…"

"I was just kidding; you don't have to get so worked up." Mitsuki said as she walks down at the stairs. "I'll call you later!" She gleefully bounces down the stairs.

Bawmeow shook his head… "She's nearly at the same rank as Mikan in the troublesome people who are coming here at temple." Bawmeow said as he turns back in his original form.

Kanata shrugged, "I don't know… you don't know what happened when I woke up this morning…" Kanata said as he scratches puts his hand his pocket, to notice that he was not wearing his own jeans. He was wearing a pajama, girl's pajama, with red and pink stripes… "I guess you could rank her the same as Mikan's."

* * *

It was nearly evening when Mitsuki called, she said that her father approved. His schedule was MON – SAT at 5:00-9:00 PM, and she told him that his work also starts today; So Kanata quickly took a bath and changed in to casual clothes. It was raining outside, so he brought an umbrella... he was still tired even if he used all his time to rest, his fever had gone normal but it may go up anytime.

Kanata came into the bakery, Plum Clover. Kanata went inside, it was quite big for a bakery, he looks around the bakery, the bakery has white walls but the tables where plum… and then he saw Mitsuki wearing a short uniform, or the skirt of her uniform does not touch her knee, it was cute… "Mitsuki-senpai! I'm here…" Kanata said as he approaches the older girl, she was serving the costumer, mostly men…

"Oh… so there you are…" Mitsuki looks over at Kanata and then she smiled mischievously. "…Follow me." She said as bounce, making the skirt fly up and down, the men of the bakery leans sideway so they can glimpse at her panties… Kanata covered her back with his body covering the view. When Mitsuki saw what he was doing she whispered, "…Don't do that, the costumers would go away…"

They were now at the changing room, before Kanata replied. "You're showing your panties to attract costumers?!" Kanata said, now understanding the reason of the small dress she wore…

"**Yup!** Men like those kinds of things…" Mitsuki said as she opened a locker and then she bend forward to search the place more accurately.

Kanata could see Mitsuki's panties, and it was not just a glimpse, so he turned around, blushing. "…Not all boys want that!" Kanata said as she tried not to think of the green and white stripes of her panty.

"I know… you're not one of them… is my panty looks good in my uniform?" She said and Kanata quickly turned around.

"You did that on purpose!!" Kanata said as he pointed a finger at the girl. Mitsuki stick her tongue out, as she handed Kanata a uniform.

"…_Bingo!_" Mitsuki playfully said, and then she puts a finger at her lips, "We were only two girls in the family, so we only attract boys… Dad is too old." Mitsuki said as she grins at Kanata. "Got to go… got costumers to serve." She said as she left the room.

"Something tells me that taking this job is a mistake…" Kanata said and the he looks at the suit, it looks of those waiters at a café, but it fits him, a little tight on the legs though.

Kanata finishes wearing the suit, it made him more handsome than usual, and he brushes his hair and straightens his clothes. "I think this is fine…" Kanata said as he looks at himself at the mirror, and then the door opened again.

"Why are you taking so…" Mitsuki looks at him, at his dress and back to his eyes, and then she runs towards him and jumps to _bear_ hug Kanata, "You absolutely look so adorable, I bet the girls would want like you…!" Mitsuki finishes her bear hugged and then she took hold of Kanata's hand and then pulled him towards the door but she releases him.

"Wait here…" Mitsuki gleefully said, and then she went out. Kanata could hear the conversation.

"_Mitsu-chan, what is your surprised? We've been waiting for minutes now!"_

"…_and why are we… all gathered here? Like the old days?"_

Kanata gulps, somehow he felt he knew those voices… he perspired quickly… 'Oh no, not them, please no…' Kanata stands like a statue at door. He was still hidden in the door, so he could not see them, but they could not see him either.

"_Ki-chan! It's been a long time! Ki-chan, I miss the days of our junior high school days…"_

"_It's been a long time my old friends and rivals… we are gathered here, because of an announcement I'm going to make…" _It was Mitsuki's voice. "Now I present you… the one thing we all like and love…" Kanata felt his wrist being grabbed and then tugged.

Kanata felt like he was a sausage being thrown at a pit full of _very _hungry cats. "…Kanata Saiyonji!" Some of the girls fainted while others ran towards Kanata and he was swallowed in an eternal darkness as the girls hugged him.

"_It's Kanata!"_

"_He became more handsome!"_

"_Kawaii!!"_

"**HELP!!**" Kanata shouted but his pleas were not heard in the shouting girls… Mitsuki was grinning at the background. 'I'll invite Christine and the others next time…" she said, and then she smiled foxily. '**BWAHAHAHA!!** I'll be rich in no time!' her inner mind evilly laughs.

* * *

Bawmeow was washing the dishes when he heard the front door opened, and then there was a sound, like a body falling on the ground. Bawmeow finishes washing the dishes and then he quickly came at the front door, there he saw a body face down on the floor, making a pool on the floor.

"Kanata-sama?" Bawmeow ask, and the body move, it looks up… Kanata crying comically, waterfall tear in his eyes.

Kanata crawls and cries at Bawmeow's feet. "I've never been violated in my life…!" Bawmeow looks closely at Kanata and saw that there were lipstick marks all over his face and then at his neck!

"Did Mitsuki sell you at a stripper bar?" Bawmeow asks, he saw something like this, in a soap opera when a guy was sold at a gay bar and came back crying.

"…No… I was sold to my old fans club!" Kanata cried until he felt asleep. Bawmeow changes into Mr. Dumpling to carry Kanata… and then the front door of the temple opened, it was Mitsuki.

"Kanata…! You forgot your…" Mitsuki looks at Bawmeow's eyes. "…tip." After saying that she moves closer to Bawmeow, their eyes were still connected. "May I know who you are?" Mitsuki said, heart forming in her eyes, she had given up on Kanata the moment she graduated and this guy, and this blond guy caught her heart.

"…I'm Mr. Dumpling, Miyu's relative…" Bawmeow was looking cautiously at the girl in front of him, they had the same eyes Mikan had on their trip on the Tree of Lovers.

"…I'm Mitsuki Takahashi." She then gave an envelope at Mr. Dumpling, "…It's Kanata's tip from the girls…" She then broke the contact of their eyes, as she moves her movements changes as she minces towards the entrance of the temple, when she was at the door she looks back bows, "Nice meeting you… good bye." And then she was gone.

Bawmeow sweat drops, "Somehow I got a bad feeling this…" He looks at the envelope and he saw that it was overflowing with money, "Holy crap!" He said looking at big wad of cash.

…And that ends this chapter, and the start of Kanata's nightmare. Kanata finally found a job, a job that gave him a lot of money… but can he hold it until the end? And that was only a remnant of the old Kanata's Fans Club, the battle of the fan's club isn't over yet and still Miyu was asleep…

* * *

Next on **The New Life: Eternal Love**

**Chapter IV:** Kanata's Fan's Club Day, and The Confession of a Friend.

Kanata continues to work, his earnings exceeded his expectation, it was because of the bonus, or this that was given to him. His life became steady and no more problems for a few weeks but, someone went missing, and he found her the next day, and there she confessed her love to him…

* * *

**Extra Chapter:** Where's Christine?

Christine was lying on her bed, for a day, she did not eat nor sleep, she was staring at the ceiling of her furnished room, and yet this room were livelier than any other room in her mansion, or rather his father's mansion, she felt that this room is dead, the wallpapers were just there to cover the truth that this room was her prison.

"Christine-sama… you must eat." A maid said, Christine did not reply. The maid came closer as she served a tray, still Christine did not move, her eyes were swollen and her tears were dry. She looks like dead, and she wished for it too… but she could not do it.

"Leave me alone…" Christine said as she covers her face with a pillow, the maid could do no more, she leaves, leaving the tray. Christine looks at her door and when the maid was gone she looks at the food… it was what she like, a spaghetti with a toast and then milk.

She slowly sits up and then started to eat slowly; she couldn't help but to think of Kanata, she could not give him up. All those years admiring him and then, when they become friends… she was ordered to forget him! Christine clenches the fork until bends, how dare he! I won't submit to you!

* * *

"_Enjoy… rate and review. I need to know my flaws! Whether it is the grammar, the long chapters or the fillers tell me! Or OOC of the characters… just tell what you think and I won't be angry… I started on this project to improve my writing skills…but there are only 2 people who are nice enough to read and review my story." -Hiro_


	5. Kanata’s Fan’s Club Day

**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO Baby is not my creation. The End…

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the late update… I've faced a part of my problem yesterday and it went well… Well, god had given me a few months before I faced it fully.

* * *

**Author: **Hiroyuki11 

**Anime: **UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life: Eternal Love

**Summary: **Kanata continues to work, his earnings exceeded his expectation, it was because of the bonus, or the tips that was given to him. His life became steady and no more problems for a few weeks but, someone went missing, and he found her the next day, and there she confessed her love to him…

* * *

**Chapter IV:** Kanata's Fan's Club Day, and The Confession of a Friend.

For Kanata, things happened too fast for his taste, it was the fourth week already since he left the hospital, and yet he realized he started to think less and less about Miyu, but he still came to her before going to work... speaking of work.

"That slave-driver, good for nothing, money-eater Mitsuki-senpai!" Kanata said, remembering his work... Kanata came to work one day, and then Mitsuki ask him to pose for her, she said it was for 'resume' and for the 'records' of the Bakery, of course Kanata said yes, he was still innocent at that time or unaware of the older girl's 'true plan', and the next thing he knew, there are pictures of him flying around in every locker of the girls in his school! She was selling the photos outside the shop, for 1000¥! And then there was about the 'table service'… Is talking and joking with the customer was part of a waiter's job?!

All the hard work made Kanata forget some of his problems, and somehow, working made Kanata realize that staying at home and doing nothing or reading his manga was a waste of time. Not completely though, it was like he was reading Miyu when he reads a girl's manga, it is because she was like an average school girl but yet she isn't completely, and that's the mistake he made, he thought that Miyu was predictable, he became too cocky in the end. According to Bawmeow, he was getting workaholic… what can he do? His job is fine if Mitsuki wasn't making profits by his presence… although she gives him 30 it's still not enough if he was being harassed by the customers!

Kanata sighs… No matter what he thinks of his senpai, she's still the employer and he's the worker, or part time worker if that makes him better, but somehow, Mitsuki changes after the first day of his work, she begun daydreaming and when he ask what is it, she made him do hard and embarrassing stunts at the front of the café… like doing tumbling, or walking by hands and all the other things that made him look like he was from a local circus, so in the end he didn't ask for it anymore…

What puzzled him most that, he seems to forget or lost one of his belongings after work, like it was stolen, and then Mitsuki always came to the temple to give it back personally and then asking if Mr. Dumpling was there, well she did see him occasionally but lately, Bawmeow has been avoiding her, ever since the day she held his hand to her heart, and told him, "I think we've have gotten close, maybe we could be on the next level of our relationship.", that's when he saw the attraction between the two, or one-sided love from Mitsuki.

Last week was the final confrontation of the fans clubs, and he saw Christine… livelier than ever, she had change from the shy girl to an average girl without her anger problems, or jealousy. She summoned a group of mascot called DEARS.

Flashback

"**KANATA SAIYONJI!! WE'VE BEEN GOING EASY WITH YOU ALL THESE WEEKS! AND NOW WE REALIZE THAT IN ORDER DEFEAT YOU WE HAVE TO GET RID OF YOUR FANS CLUB!!**" The Judo Captain, Zeer, boomed the street with his voice, his comrades, or Miyu's Fans Club was on his back, on the other side of the field were the cute girls wielding scary weapons…

"…and here I thought that only Christine or Nanami could be strong is she's angered… all the girls are strong when they were annoyed." Santa whispered to Kanata, afraid that they might hear him, but Kanata was not really listening to Santa. He was looking at the gathering of the students… both of the sides had recovered from their injuries and then they were going to battle once more and they'll get hurt, the cease fire treaty was due in five minutes…

"I've got to do something! I won't let it happen again…" Kanata said to himself, but Santa heard him. There were huge eye bugs in Kanata's face.

"Chill! Christine isn't here, what the worse could happen?" Santa said, it was actually reasonable, Christine isn't there yet, she's the one who caused the destruction in the last major confrontation, since then the battle wasn't that much large, and his fans club was only defending him, they were not fighting back.

"They could be hurt…" Kanata said. Even if Christine was there, he was sure that she won't cause chaos today, she looks happy, and then when girls came around him giving him bento boxes, she didn't even move at her spot looking at him from afar.

"So, what? That's their job right?"

Kanata glares at Santa when he looks at his childhood friend. "You won't understand me… You think I paid them for this? I own them because they want to do what I say? Well guess what?! Their humans, with heart and soul just we are, I won't let them face my problems… It's mine's and not them!" Kanata looks at his watch '2 Minutes more…' Kanata started to walk forward, cutting across the crowd until he made it in the middle of the two fans club.

"**SO** **THE EVIL SORCEROR HAD FINALLY SHOWN HIMSELF!!**" Zeer pointed his finger at Kanata. "**ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR JUDGMENT?! FOR YOUR SINS?!**" The other club members pointed at him too… "**YEAH! YEAH!**"

"Do whatever you want to do, just don't hurt my fans club…" Kanata said as he puts both of his hands in his pocket. "I'll give you one time to fight me… after that, let's write a peace treaty." Kanata said as he pulled a scroll/sutra, a beads and a paper talisman.

"**FIGHT?! DON'T YOU MEAN PUMMEL YOU?!**"

"No, I said, **FIGHT!**" Kanata said, and then the last five minutes of the last treaty was over, both of the side started running forward.

Kanata puts his palms together and the beads in his thumb, he started gibbering. "**_ƒreya Þiro ßuddha Ðesµ ±onta…"_** and a lot more words, and then the ground where Kanata was standing started glowing. "**_…§aku!!_**" After saying that Kanata throws two paper talismans at his sides, and ended up sticking on the walls of the street at both sides. _Barrier_ was written at the papers.

"**LET'S DO IT GIRLS… OOF!**" Kanata's Fans Club collided in an invisible wall. It was the barrier that Kanata made…

"Kanata?! What is the meaning of this?!" A girl said.

"Why can't we join you?!" and then another one followed.

"I'm sorry, this is my fight not yours, and besides I already told you all an oath I made." Kanata said as he readied himself, and then he started gibbering again.

"_You will not fight for me… you've done enough… just rest, and let me handle the rest…"_

The girls heard Kanata speak in their minds, the memories of the moment he said those words came back to them and for those who were not there saw it all too…

"**NO! WE'LL FIGHT THEM!!**" Kanata's Fans Club said, now pummeling the barrier, but it did not budge. "**KANAAATAAAA!!!**" The girls shouted, as the volley of baseball came at him.

There were huge explosions upon impact, it seems that the Baseball Club puts explosives in their baseballs… when the smoke cleared there was no traces of Kanata, but there were huge craters on the ground, the girls were protected by Kanata's barrier.

"No! Kanata…"

"…It can't be?!"

"**HOW CAN THAT BE?!**" Kenji, the captain of the base baseball club, said. "It wasn't supposed to kill him. That was just firecrackers…" Kenji said as he kneels on the ground, looking miserable.

Then there were sounds of body collapsing on the ground, Kenji looks behind him and saw that one by one, his comrades fell on the ground. "What the?" Then he felt a presence on his back.

"I don't want to hurt you so stay still…"

Kenji quickly looks behind and then felt something was planted on his chest, and he can't move his body, he looks at his chest and saw that… a talisman was sticking on his chest. "Damn…" After saying that he collapsed on the floor just like what he had heard earlier.

Kanata became blurred again as he one by one paralyzed Miyu's Fans Club, and then Kanata slowed down until Zeer managed to land a powerful punch into his face and he landed back at the barrier where he collides with. Kanata slumps on the ground, the talisman on his chest suddenly burned and then he felt evil energy covering him.

"You really are an evil sorcerer…" Zeer said, in a voice that was oddly calm. "…it is my destiny to fight you, worthy opponent. Zeer took a stance, while his remaining comrades did the same.

Kanata did not know what happened after that, but when he woke up, Christine was hugging him, and Ms. Mizuno was there looking relieved. His fans club was all over him, Kanata stood up and then he fell down quickly when the pains in his body worsen.

"What… happen?" Kanata said as he looks at his battered body, he was unable to move his body any further.

"You used a talisman called 'speed' right?" Ms. Mizuno said. Kanata nodded. "When you used that, it will not give you free speed, but it will force your muscle to move fast for a short term. Thus what is happening to your body…"

"…Is that so? I don't really read the warnings…" Kanata said as he laughs weakly, Ms. Mizuno just brushed his forehead.

"That's dangerous, don't alter yourself…" Ms. Mizuno said. "It was also under this scroll that using that technique was very dangerous, and should only try by a high ranking Monk." Ms. Mizuno looks at Kanata closely, and then she shook her head. "…you're not even a monk."

"I've been preparing for this day, when I used that technique at home, it was only short term…" Kanata said, and Ms. Mizuno just smiles. "Mizuno-sensei… where is Miyu's fans club?"

"**HERE WE ARE!**" Zeer said. All of Miyu's fans club and his were unscathed. "**the demon had been vanquished so we are willingly agree to the peace treaty!!**"

"That's great…" After saying that Kanata fainted.

* * *

The hospital became chaotic when he was staying there; the rooms besides him and Miyu always have patients who 'accidentally' fell off the roof, fainted, drunk a poison, and etc… So he was permitted to leave the hospital a week earlier, courtesy of Nitta. 

Today was his first day of school after his release from the hospital, although he did enjoy his stay, Miyu was calm as always and it felt good spending the night with her, although she is on a coma it's still refreshing when Miyu is near.

Kanata was walking on the same street, on the same trees, and the falling leaves as he was reaching his school, but somehow felt that something is wrong again as the students were outside, and what was strange that all the students outside were boys and a few of them were girls!

"Damn… are they fighting again?" Kanata said as she run towards the center of the crowd, talisman and beads were on both of his hands as he cuts through the crowd, when he was on the center he stops to see his fans club kowtowing on a…

"What the hell is that?!!" Kanata shouted as he pointed at a gigantic monument, it was a monume… He was standing, his hand was holding the beads in a feminine way, his pinky was raised, while the other hand was holding a beads on his waist, he was also wearing a monk's uniform.

"Welcome back, oh, Honorable Kanata-sama!" The girl kowtowed.

"**HAIL! KANATA-SAMA!!**" The whole fans club Kowtowed.

"**HAIL!**" They kowtowed…  
"**HAIL!**" …and kowtowed…  
"**HAIL! KANATA-SAMA!!**" …and kowtowed.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Kanata said. "…and why am I there looking like that?!"

"You save us, you protected us, you help us… It is nice knowing that there is a messenger from god…" A girl said. "You have shown us you magical powers… we believe in you." She kowtowed

"**YES!**" The fans club followed as they all kowtowed.

"I didn't use magical powers! It was just the talisman!" Kanata said but still the girls continued to kowtow. "I'm human too! I'm no god or a heavenly body!"

The bell rang, but the girls were still kowtowing, he could not do anything but to command them to join the class. "I command you to enter the school and study for today…"

Kanata said as he wipes his forehead, the girls kowtowed, and then they all went inside like a pack of dolls, Kanata sweatdrops, "What the hell was that?" Kanata said as he walks towards his monument.

_**Sir Kanata Saiyonji** (1986 – Present) – A Honorable savior sent by the heavens above, aside from his heavenly looks and physique, and his power, lies a good man who saved the women race from the evil men. He risks his life and made sure that each of the girls were loved by him…_

"Wow, you've got so many followers… and your statue looks… cute." Someone said. Kanata knew that voice and that annoying tone, 'she shouldn't be here!'

"What are you doing here?!" Kanata said as he looks at his back. "Mitsuki-senpai?!"

"…Why of course for the Kanata's Day Celebration!" Mitsuki said as she pointed at the large banner posted at the school building. Kanata followed her point and saw a big banner…

Kanata's Fans Club Day! – Kneel down and Worship the god-sent Kanata Saiyonji!!

Kanata holds his forehead, he felt that this was just the start of his misfortunes…

"By the way, you've missed work for a week… I'll make you work for a week double time!" Mitsuki said as she pats Kanata's shoulder.

"**What have I done to deserve this?!!**" Kanata shouted in the sky…

* * *

After the school, Kanata went to work, it was 4 PM, to forget his problems and his headaches towards his fans club, what he found out when inside the school was much more annoying the than monument, because they followed him everywhere, spreading red carpet everywhere and always offering a whole pig, they say that this was sacrifice or tribute. Kanata managed to escape them by using the forbidden talisman, as he went to the rooftop for a short 5 seconds. 

That's not the end of it, the boy's fans club handed him presents and flowers for him to give Miyu when he went to the hospital, the whole bag was very heavy and it took him an hour to get to the Plum Clover.

…and now after his work, he was carrying the bag slowly, Mitsuki wasn't joking, she did gave him work harder than usual… he almost fainted in the middle of the work… not to mention that his followers were there too… but oddly, they help him, so he was saved in the end. They were saying that Kanata shouldn't exert himself, and that he should rest…

Kanta had to say that he had a mission given to him by god before his fans club stops following him towards the hospital. Kanata sighs, he wish, Christine was here to help him with his baggage.

Kanata looks back, somehow he felt someone watching him all of a sudden, and when he looks back at the front, he came face-to-face with a girl with pink hair.

"Christine!" Kanata shouted, almost dropping the bag he was carrying. "You almost scared me!" Kanata stands straight and looks at the girl more closely.

Christine smiles, "Almost? Then the look on your face almost looks like real… You'll make a good actor." Christine teased and Kanata blushes. In those weeks, Kanata's relationship with Christine grew but she was just a friend, like in the row of Aya or Nanami, or maybe a higher rank than them.

"By the way Christine, what are doing here? It's late and you got no bodyguard…" Kanata looks at his watch, and saw that it was part 10 PM already.

"I escaped from the house." Christine said, yet her face was innocent, and it almost fooled Kanata.

Kanata's eyes bulged. "What?! Why did you that?" Kanata hissed.

"I… I… See… Want… To… You…" Christine stuttered, and Kanata didn't understand a thing. It meant 'I want to see you' but Christine, could not say it properly. "I want-"

Kanata puts a hand on Christine's mouth, effectively silencing her, and the result: making her dizzy. Kanata looks around and saw a glimpse of human figure at the post, trash can, and signboards. "Escaped huh?" he looks back to Christine and saw that she's collapsing so he held her shoulders, and she fainted.

Before Kanata could shake Christine out of it, he was surrounded by men in combat suits. Kanata can't really tell what they look like, but they were there, watching him... or Christine!

"Put your hands in the back of your head!"

"Lie down-!"

"Kneel dow-!"

Each men was saying different things, Kanata didn't know what to do, whether to lie down, kneel or anything for that matter. Because he was still holding Christine, he could not put his hand on the back of his head. So in the end, someone hit him at the back of his head and he fell asleep, Christine still on his arms.

* * *

It was darkness again. The only light was the lampshade nearby. Kanata's eyes were still blurry, so he could not really tell where he is, but he smelled like he was in a trash can or something, and he felt like hell, his head hurts badly. 

"So you're awake..." Someone said. "Since you're awake, we'll like to ask you questions." still the man wasn't showing himself, but he could feel that he was in front of him.

"First… Are you and Christine-sama a couple?"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Just answer it!"

"N-no!" Kanata answered urgently. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Then he remembered what happened in the streets. "Are you guys, the bodyguard of Christine? The _DEARS_?"

"Humph… The information we've gathered about you is true… you are intelligent." Someone said in the dark and then he showed up, he was wearing a deer costume, then there was red pin on his left shoulder. "Kanata Saiyonji…"

"Captain Tsuno…" Kanata replied, eyeing the man in deer suit. "You do realize this is treason, right?" Kanata said. Tsuno means Horn. He learned Tsuno's name when Christine visits him in the hospital.

"As much as we like it, we follow orders from Christine's Father, our priority." The so-called captain leaned closer to Kanata. "Doing unnecessary war with students is not our thing…"

"But you're D.E.A.R.S., it's your job." Kanata said, still looking at the blue eyes of the captain. "Deescalate Emergency And Rescue Squad." During the time he was working and he was practically down, and then his fans club was already injured Christine joins the war with her DEARS, and managed to control the situation using tear gas, and that's when Kanata and Christine becomes friend, close friends.

"Very clever… you are right, but the attraction between you and Christine-sama is overwhelming, and now it comes to this, we had to take action."

"We're just friends…!"

"Friends? Christine-sama summoned us whenever you're in trouble, and we're the best of the best!"

"There's something fishy about this relationship sir!" Someone said, from Kanata's back. "If they were not a couple then, he's just using Christine-sama."

"You were going to run of with Christine and get her pregnant right?" Captain Tsuno asks Kanata. "…and then to preserve honor to the family, they'll accept you and you'll have to marry Christine-sama."

"No! I would never do that to Christine!"

"Then why did she run away from the mansion to meet up with you?" The captain leans back and raises something from his hand, it was Kanata's bag. "And what's with this bag?" the captor opened it and it was full of cards and flowers. "We've read the letters, and it shows that your friends are cheering you on." Kanata's eyes widen. Unfortunately the letter Tsuno reads was from Nazoumu, it was bound to be full of that.

"That was not for me! It was for Miyu!"

The DEARS captain looks at the start of the letter. "Dear little Miyu..." The captain looks at the bag again and pulled out another card and came with the same result. "How can this be?! We're-"

"Sir!" A voice called out.

"-Sure that this bag is full of gifts for-" The captain continued like he was never interrupted.

"**SIR!**" the voice called out again, this time more power.

"**WHAT?!** Can't you see I'm interrogating here?!" The Captain said and then he felt evil energy behind him, and he recognizes it. "Err... Kanata? Would you like a cup of tea with me?" Tsuno said quickly, his face full of perspire. He was hoping that Christine didn't hear the conversation.

Then suddenly a hand grabs the deer's head, at his back was Christine, she was pissed off. "_So_, you mean this was father's order, huh?" There was a purple aura covering Christine.

Unfortunately for him, pink haired girl heard it all. "Yes, that was the order of your father. Please forgive us!" the deer pleaded at Christine but it was not working.

"Kanata, please... Close your eyes." Christine said sweetly. Kanata was more than willing to close his eyes, after closes it; he immediately heard screams of pain.

"**How dare you hurt my darling Kanata!**"

"No! Christine, spare my life! I have a chil- **WAAAHH!!**"

"**HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!**" Christine chanted as she thrashed her bodyguards.

"**MOMMY! I LOVE YOU!!**" They say, when you're going to die, say what you never said before to one you love, it's to let them know that you love them… but this was odd…

"You can open them now." Christine said after a while. When Kanata did open his eyes he says that the DEARS were brutally thrashed in the trash can.

"Shall we go Kanata?" Christine asks after Kanata didn't respond to her, this actually snaps Kanata out of his surprise.

"O-oh yeah. Let's go visit Miyu." Kanata quickly said, remembering his true purpose. He looks closely at the scene… he saw that the lampshade was only a flashlight and his chairs were a trash can and the table was a box… Kanata just shook his head and went to get his bag. 'Damn.'

"Yup, that's the reason I escaped from home…" Christine said as they walked out from the… alley? It was already very dark and when Kanata looks at his watch it was already pass 11PM. They hurried towards the hospital.

"Thank you…" Kanata said as they walk in the darkness guided by the light from the moon.

* * *

When they got there, the reception was already closed. There were few who were sitting at the bench waiting for the good news or bad news from their beloved one. It was already night, and nurses are doing their check-up on the patients. 

Kanata still continued towards the hallway of the hospital, until he was at the 5th floor of the building. He stops at the door, same as any door of the hospital he walked through. But this door is different; this is where his beloved one resides.

Kanata grabs the handle of the door and twists it, and then he slowly opened the door. Inside as he saw Miyu in the last three weeks was her same content face, as if she were sleeping and having a good dream, a dream that lasts almost 5 weeks now. It was the same face he saw before he lost consciousness at the stairs of the temple.

"Kanata?" Christine asks Kanata, as he was standing there for about 5 minutes now. Kanata looks at her and she could see that he was surprise but after a moment he smiles at her, a force smile.

"Oh, it's you…" Kanata said looking back at Miyu, and started to approach her but Christine pulled the hem of his shirt.

"What's wrong…?" Christine asks. Worry was etched in her face.

"Nothing… I was just reminiscing." Kanata said as he sat on the very stool where he slept by Miyu's side and dreamt of her. Smiling at him, back on the temple with Lou and Bawmeow, they were also holding hands and they felt very content at those moments.

Christine knew there was something wrong with Kanata but she didn't press it. She knew Kanata becomes like this when visiting Miyu but, whenever she asks, he wouldn't tell her.

"Hello Miyu, here's some gifts from your admirers and classmates." Kanata said as he went to get the vase from the other side of the bed, in the table. Kanata opens his bag which is overflowing with cards and flowers from Nazoumu, grabs the roses and stuffs them at the vase full of rose, by Nazoumu also.

"You know… I didn't realize that you have many admirers." Kanata talks at the still unconscious Miyu. 'I know you're beautiful… but I didn't realize that others think so too.' Kanata thought, he was afraid to voice it out because of Christine's sensitivity in this subject.

Christine still stood on the door looking at Miyu and Kanata, she can't help to notice that Kanata was looking at Miyu with those look in his eyes, it was filled with passion and love. She was indeed selfish if she thought that Kanata was hers and hers only. She looks away from the scene; each second she was looking at the scene reduces her confidence in telling Kanata how she feels.

"Christine?" Kanata asks, she did not respond, she was standing there like a statue. She hadn't move an inch for about 10 minutes he was speaking to Miyu, and he was worried. He stood up form the stool and approach Christine and he grabs her shoulder, snapping her from her trance.

"…Kanata?" Christine looks back at Kanata, tears welling in her eyes. She could not say it; she could not tell him that she loves him. "…I'm sorry." After Christine said it, she swatted Kanata's hands and went to the door and she ran at the hallway, the sound of her shoes was only the indicator that she was running at the hospital.

Kanata was left at the hospital, he couldn't understand Christine. She was almost as unpredictable as Miyu. But her face reminds him of Miyu when she was running away from him, at the Saiyonji Temple. 'That can't be good' Kanata thought, he looks at Miyu and then at the open door, and looks at Miyu and to the doors again.

Kanata clenched his fists ran to the door glancing at Miyu and mouthing a sorry, he closed the door loudly, he did not see Miyu's finger twitched.

* * *

It had been hours since he had been running around the town, but not a single hair from the pink haired girl he had found, he looked everywhere she would go, but that was when Kanata realizes that he didn't really know anything about Christine. He sat at the plaza, on the round fountain, looking at the moon, disappearing from the high buildings. 

"Christine… if I were you… Where could I be?" Kanata asked himself but it was too much. He really can't decipher Christine. So he concluded she came home… but this dread is telling him of something else, like Christine's life is in danger.

Kanata ran towards the school, its big enough to hide and that is where Christine saw him saw, he thought she'd be there. But never did he hear the small whimpering of a girl in the dark alley.

The moon and the sun was sharing the same sky as it was nearly morning, Kanata didn't find Christine anywhere, now he was walking at the street of an residential area, he was about to pass the playground when he saw the familiar pink hair.

Kanata smiled as he approach Christine. Kanata was now standing in front of Christine and yet she did not move from her swing, her face was still looking downwards.

"Ah… Christi-"

"I'm sorry… I left you at the hospital…" Christine cut, her voice was hoarse.

"Don't worry… I was worried about you, that's all… I thought something will happen to you… You're alright right?"

"…"

"…Christine?"

Christine looks up, her face was bloodied, her left eye was closed and her lips was cut, worse of all her face was full of bruise, but in those condition, she still smiled. "I'm fine… I just trip."

Kanata moves closer to Christine, he reach out for her face when she swatted his hand.

"I'm fine really…" Christine said while smiling.

The moment Christine raises her left hand, her hold on her dress loosen, and Kanata could see her left breast underneath the ragged dress.

Kanata holds Christine's wrist and moves his face towards her. "Tell me what really happened?!" he said as he started to wipes Christine's face with his handkerchief.

Christine was not speaking, as Kanata opened his mouth, she quickly grabs him and hugs him, crying.

Kanata was startled for a moment and then he returned the hug… "What really happened Christine…?"

Christine tensed, "…I can't… If I tell you, you'll hate me… and avoid me" she said as she hugged Kanata harder.

"I won't…just tell of what happened… I like you whatever happens…" Kanata said. He did like Christine, but as a friend.

Christine releases Kanata, and she didn't even bother covering herself as her dress fell on the ground. "I've… I've been… raped." Kanata's eyes widen. "…and then before they can go further… I killed them," Christine looks into Kanata's eyes; she had a maniacal expression in her face. "…all of them! Those bastards!"

Now that she mentioned it, her hands were covered in blood. Kanata looks closely at Christine, her confession explained all the bruises, blood and cuts all over her body… "Christine…?"

"What do you think of me now? A monster?" Christine smiled evilly. "All of you are the same… My father thinks I'm a monster, everybody thinks I'm a monster, because I have an unusual pink hair and strength…" She approaches the slide and then she carried it in one hand and them she threw it at the swing, and then punches the ground making a huge crater, and then… She was hugged by Kanata.

"**NO! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE CHRISTINE HANAKOMACHI!!**" Kanata shouted, as he hugs Christine… Christine relaxes on Kanata's hold.

"Thank you… Now I understand… How I loved you all these years…" After saying that, she went limp in his hold.

"…Christine!!"

* * *

Kanata was sitting at the seat near the emergency room. He looks miserable, now when he had time to think about it he was guilty about what happened to Christine… It was his entire fault. 

Kanata stands up when he say the doctor approaching. "Are she okay?!" The doctor looks at him coldly, something in his mind saying that this was the doctor from before.

"You again…?" The doctor raises a brow. "Whatever. She's fine now. She suffered a few injuries all over her body… and a few dislocated bones."

"Can I-"

"Although I found some traces of ropes marks all over her body… I also found traces of semen too…" The doctor arranges his eyeglasses. "Is she raped?"

Kanata only nodded.

"I see, could you tell me the name of that girl?"

"What for…?"

"For the records of the hospital and… for the police…"

"I… I don't know. I just found her on the streets. Why don't you ask her when she wakes up…?" Kanata lied and then he faltered when he saw the cold stare of the doctor.

"…Very well. I'll just ask her when she wakes up. The girl you _'found'_ in the streets I mean." The doctor said giving Kanata the 'Don't-lie-to-me-I-know-the-truth' look, and then walking off.

Kanata berates himself. Of course he would know! He was there when Christine visited him and Miyu a few times before! But then Kanata shrugs, it was entirely Christine's decision to tell anybody… or not, base on her reaction in the playground, she probably won't tell anybody.

Kanata was now sitting at a stool, his stool, watching over the two girls he dear so much, beside his mother that is. He holds Miyu's hand, Why did all the people that cared for him had to be hurt, and not him? "Why?"

The restless boy asks himself a question that he cannot answer, under the blue sky the sun was up in the sky and yet this boy fell asleep on the bed of the girl with hair the same color as the sun's, his light.

To be continued...

* * *

Next on **The New Life: Eternal Love**

**Chapter V:** Starting of the New Life Together.

Miyu's awakening and the changes in the Saiyonji Temple residence and the students… are those the only ones that changes since the incident? There were probably more… another person moves to Saiyonji Temple…

"…_The next chapter what you all been waiting for… Miyu's awakening! You know the drill, review. 'Cause Author's loves feedback! Thank you! Have a nice day to all, and good luck!" –Hiro, P.S. "The Next Chapter will be out…next week or longer than that… maybe a month? I'm starting school soon… Ja Ne!"

* * *

_

**Extra Chapter:** The Real Awakening.

It was a refreshing, though her head feels heavy, her muscles were numb, she still feel refreshing, like a newly formatted PC. She opened her eyes and closer them again because of blinding light, she tried to move her right hand but it was envelope in some kind of… it was warm, that's what she thought as she tried to feel her right hand. In the end, she ended up using her left to cover her eyes.

She opened her eyes, instead of looking around, she looks where he right hand was, she saw a chocolate boy… holding her hand, while sleeping on the bed beside her… he looks cute and handsome. She just smiled at the boy, while using her left hand to rubs his hair. She looks at the boy, so calm, so serene; he was getting his energy from the hand he holds, her hand…

…But…

There was one problem…

"Who are you…?

…and so she looks at the somewhat familiar face but she can't recall knowing anyone like him… and anyone for that matter… she even…

* * *


	6. We Can’t Be Together

**Disclaimer: **I can't write Kanji, Katakana or Hiragana, so how did I make UFO Baby? Easy! Because I never made it! It is own by a great Japanese Mangaka, Mika Kawamura. –Kowtow- And I didn't even saw her face!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! My two wonderful reviewers and all those anonymous readers! It's nice you supported me until today… even if I kept stretching the story, or not exactly. I just want to thank you! **KawaiiAlthea** and **winry rocabell**! I can't seem to PM you two! I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter! I feel nervous writing this, because this is all you have been waiting for… and I'm afraid to disappoint you!

**Note: **I made mistake upon the _Extra Chapter_ at the last Chapter, I forgot include something, that was included in my plans, I already edited it. But it was a spoiler to this chapter.

* * *

**The New Life: Eternal Love**

**By**: _Hiroyuki11

* * *

_

**Chapter V:** We Can't Be Together.

Nanami and Aya walks towards the busy town of Heiomachi, the two girls were happy chatting with each other, although they talked about girls stuff and not actually that important. Today they were going to report the current news at the school or what they call scoop... to Miyu, even if she was on coma, they still want her to be updated. Miyu like gossiping around, and seldom about boys, she never even mentioned a guy's name, except their friends. Friends…? Kanata didn't considered them friends but Miyu... is she the same? Whatever…

"We've been talking about boys but, is Miyu interested at them at all?" Aya said.

"Now that you mentioned it... she didn't even tell us who her crush was," Nanami said, "But then again, we all know she loves Kanata unconsciously."

Aya nodded. "When she wakes up, do you think they'll realize their feelings for each other?" she questioned her friend.

Aya suddenly stops, and Nanami looks at her friend questionably. "Isn't that Dumpling-san?" Aya pointed at her front, Nanami followed her friend's gaze. It was indeed Mr. Dumpling, Bawmeow in disguise, pushing a stroller, in the inside was Lou and some strange stuff toy.

"Yup, that's Miyu's relative." Nanami replied and then she ran towards the blonde man, waving her hand while she shouted. "**DUMPLING-SAN!!**"

Bawmeow being Bawmeow did what he usually does when he heard his 'sacred' word has been shouted... he turned around quickly. "Dumpling! Where?!"

As fate has given them, (or the Author's -) there was an incoming ball where Nanami's next foot was landing, and the result was... she trips, forward, toward Mr. Dumpling.

The last thing Nanami saw before she closes her eyes was the cold hard floor of the sidewalk, so what did she expect to feel? Cold...? But she felt warm and soft... her other mind was telling her something was wrong, but she was oddly comfortable here. Her heart was beating fast but she felt that it was slow too... was it? It is her heart that's slow or fast?

"Nanami-san, are you alright?"

That voice, that husky voice with a hint of worry. Nanami looks upward and saw the purple eyes of her savior, and that's when she felt like melting in his grasps.

"A-anou... I-I'm fine... now." Nanami mentally berates herself. It was after all, her first time to stutter in months.

Bawmeow slowly looks at Nanami before he releases her.

"Thanks..." Nanami bows deeply making Bawmeow waves his hands in the air, "No need to thank me...!" the blonde man said.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Aya asks as she picks up the ball and threw it back at the child. "Aren't you hurt?" she added as she went to her friend's side.

"Hai, I'm alright, Dumpling-san caught me..."

"...Are you also going to visit Miyu-san too?" Bawmeow asks the two girls and then he smiled when they both nods their head at the same time.

Three adults, a baby and a pet, started to walks towards the hospital, not a word was spoken, as they stroll across the town.

* * *

"Here we are… Room 305." Bawmeow said as he opens the door for the two girls, but he did not look inside, not until he saw the jaw of the two girls in his front. "What…?" He ask slowly and then he too looks where Aya and Nanami is looking. 

"**M-MIYU!!**" The three of them shouted at the same time. They could see Miyu clearly, caressing Kanata's head. "**YOU'RE AWAKE!!**"

Miyu looks at them slowly, her face looks confuse for a second, and then she smiled at them gracefully. "Are you here to visit me…?"

Both Aya and Nanami rushed over to Miyu's side and embraced her… "Miyu! You're finally awake!" Bawmeow went too, but he did not hug Miyu but Lou did.

"**MAMA!**"

Miyu stiffened for a second but soon she relaxes in the hold, and before she could reply she saw the brown-haired boy woken and up and looks at her directly. At first glance she saw intense sadness, and then a mixture of dread, guilt and happiness. Miyu frowns… is this the boy that looks like an angel with no worries like no care in the world she'd been admiring for the past fifteen minutes? His face now contradicts his face earlier…

Kanata was now feeling guilt, and it didn't help when Miyu looks at him while frowning. He'd been waiting for this day to come, and now that it came, he doesn't know what to do, what to say. He also prepared a speech for Miyu, but all that was forgotten now, he was experiencing mental block, and he can't speak at all.

Miyu ignored the two crying girls at each of her shoulders, and a baby at her chest. All she can see now was the soul of the boy in front of her, she thinks for a while for a reason why is this boy acting this way like he was guilty or something. Something in her mind clicks as the pieces of the puzzle connects itself, 'Oh my, this boy… he guilty, he was the one who's fault why am I here!' She smiled, how thought of him to stay with me, I just know that he didn't do it in purpose. The fifteen minutes she was looking at the boy wasn't just admiring but she spent it by thinking too.

"…Come here…" Miyu raises both of her arms, inviting the boy to embrace her. "I'm alright now…" She smiled gracefully. Nanami and Aya releases her as Kanata reluctantly walks towards her and engulf her with his passionate hug, they tightly embrace each other. "Hachimitsu…" she whispered in his ear, that word made Kanata's eyes widen, and soon was the cause why Kanata releases Miyu.

"Honey…?" Kanata muttered, and then he looks at Miyu's eyes, and for once he felt himself being drowned in her eyes that were pure innocence. But those eyes was not the eyes of Miyu, Miyu's eyes was a combination of mischief, silly and a little innocent and **NOT** a child's innocence, the one that she was having now. "…Miyu… is there anything wrong?"

"…" Miyu looks away and did not reply.

"…Miyu look at me…" Kanata said patiently, when Miyu didn't reply he shook her shoulders vigorously, "**MIYU! TELL ME!!**" he shouted while he shook the bedridden girl. Aya and Nanami restraints Kanata, but Kanata didn't stop thrashing, he however stops when Miyu started crying… crying without sounds, the only indication was the tears falling freely in her eyes.

When she spoke, he voice was hoarse. "…Everything… everything is wrong!!"

"What do you mean…?" Kanata asks the girl.

"I can't… I can't seem to remember you all! You know me and I know it, but I only felt I know you but…" Miyu paused while sobs, "I-I don't know you… I don't remember anything at all!" Miyu shouted before she broke down and cried loudly while covering her face with her hands.

As Kanata was going to console her, Nitta came in followed by several nurses. "... Hmmm, I thought I heard something in here, I guess I was right." She mused, and then she frowns when she saw the scene.

As Nitta ordered the other nurses to call the doctor the other that was left went to Miyu's side. Kanata lost his chance to express his thoughts and then finally his ability to talk as well.

Within a few minutes, the same doctor, (Miyu's and Christine's) came in, his face is always stoic and sometimes, Kanata wondered if the doctor lost his ability to smile.

* * *

During the quick examine, they were outside the room, in the hallway. It was an uncomfortable silence as each of them was engross in their own thoughts. But the most intense of them was Kanata's, it was clearly written in his face the guilt he was feeling, he was so engross in his thought that when Bawmeow taps him he jumps in surprise. 

"What?!" he bellowed.

"S-sorry..." Bawmeow backed away from the intense glare, "...I was just wondering what you were doing there." Bawmeow whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't come home earlier and you didn't even call. Where were you?"

"I... it was a long story." Kanata looks away, another level of guilt pass through his heart, like he felt his heart was being crushed. "I'll tell you later..." Kanata added as an afterthought.

Bawmeow nodded, and then the door in front of them opened, the first person they say was Nitta, (she had a gloomy face, that's a bad sign).

"...Mr. Saiyonji, could I talk to you in private?" her voice and the way she said the words were enough to deliver the message to the group, but they never express their feelings outward. Kanata nodded and then he followed Nitta into a vacant hallway, and when Nitta stops he stops too.

Kanata already knew what is she about to say to him, he got figured it out, given the fact that he was a genius, which was a double-edge sword, knowing too much is painful...

"Doctor Yanagi has analyzed Ms. Kouzuki's condition and came up with a conclusion..." Nitta spoke formally, too formally, which was the counterpart of her cheeky attitude. Nitta puts a hand in Kanata's shoulder, "...Ms. Kouzuki is currently suffering from memory lost..."

Kanata stiffened, as much as he expected it, it still hurt, the truth in reality. He didn't know for how many hour or minutes he had been standing there because when he look around, he saw that he was back at the bench, and Aya, Nanami and Bawmeow was looking at him, "…Eh? What're you looking at?"

"…You've been staring faraway since the nurse brought you back." Aya said while poking his cheeks.

Veins appeared in Kanata's forehead, "…**STOP THAT!**" Aya backed away while muttering something like 'grumpy' and 'old man'.

"…By the way, since you came back you seem in deep thought... What did that nurse say to you?" Nanami asks, as she frowned worriedly.

"Don't bother to ask, you'll know soon..." Kanata said, his face, void of any emotion. "But given the fact that you experienced it first hand, I guess you already know Miyu's condition."

Nanami backed away from the brooding boy, his voice was cold. "...I'm sorry." Nanami looks down at her feet.

"...No, it's not your fault it's mine..." Kanata said as he stands up, "I'll handle this alone. I do not need your help..."

**-SMACK-**

The slap echoed across the hallway as Kanata's eyes widen at the slap, he was caught off guard so he stays that way for a few second before his eyes narrowed dangerously and he glares at one who slap him. Upon seeing the girl, his brow rose in confusion.

Aya was now crying as she glares at the boy, she couldn't believe that Kanata was this insensitive. Couldn't he see that they're his friends; friends should stick together whether in happiness or sadness, the fact still remain that friends should help each other in times like this. "Don't pity yourself, like you're some hero in distress, you're pathetic, you're blind by pitying yourself so much that you can't even see us hurt too… Miyu is **OUR** friend and we are going to handle this together…" Aya was fuming.

Kanata glares at Aya, "I'm not…" and then Kanata snaps from his trance, remembering the scene from the rooftop, he then looks at his feet, feeling ashamed. His gesture was not gone unnoticed by his… friends as they circle around him, that action puts a lot of confidence in Kanata as he mutter "I'm sorry…"There was a tense silence followed and after a while the door into Miyu's room opened, there on the door, the doctor stood but he did not looked at them as he went away, but Nitta did, and she saw the tense atmosphere between the Kanata and the others. "You can enter now..."

All of them, including Nitta, entered the room once again. There they saw Miyu and their hearts aches. Miyu was at her bed, hugging herself while shaking, fear was written at her face. Kanata went to her side and threw his arms around her.

Miyu tensed and then she looks at the man who was hugging her, he has brown hair. She relaxes upon seeing his hair and then she closes her eyes as she spoke in a calm voice. "I'm okay now... Thank you."

But Kanata kept on hugging her, she manages to slip her hands on his back and she caresses his back. Then she felt that her hospital gown was getting soaked where Kanata's head was buried.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Miyu moved her hand to caress his head. But as the time flows, her chest became heavier, like something was squeezing it, and then without warning, she again and hug Kanata tighter, 'I can't even remember the person who loves me the most… can't even remember his name. Am I such that broken, useless?'

"…its okay now, please stop crying, or else… I'll cry too."

Kanata stops crying, but he kept his hold on Miyu. Miyu's hug became relax as she started to caress Kanata again, but she stiffened when Kanata spoke again.

"You know, while I was looking at you in this very bed under the moon, I promised myself that I wouldn't let you became sad again… I promise myself that I'll make you happy, and I was certain that I would but… seeing you crying made me think again…" Kanata snuggled closer the Miyu's neck. "I was a _fool_, I already broke the vows I took, with just 5 minutes, and now I understand what I want now… I wanted you to be happy. Miyu Kouzuki…" 'Without me…'

* * *

"Mr. Saiyonji," One of the men said, and when Kanata looks at the speaker he saw a badge. "I'm Detective Morino. We've come to question you about the whereabouts of a young girl named Christine Hanakomachi." 

Kanata's eyes widen and then he looked away, gathering all his courage and will power to make a perfect mask. Kanata didn't want to mess this up... for Christine's sake. "I don't know where she is... is that what're asking me, anyway... the last time I saw her was last night, when we went to visit Miyu," Kanata said and then he frowns worriedly, "Is there something wrong? Has something happened to her?"

The detective was a bit surprise of the boy in front of him, 'He got guts, and he went straight to the point.' he smiled, "So... well, according to the witnesses you two came here at the hospital and then she left…"

After the scene at Miyu's room, Kanata was called by Nitta when the police came to see him. He was expecting it actually, because Christine was from a wealthy family, not to mention the heiress. It was bound to come to this if she went missing, even if she ran away or escape.

"…Is that so? I don't really know. She did say that she '_escapes_' from her house and not '_run away'_." Kanata's narrowed, and he did not lie at that moment, all he knew was that Christine escaped and not ran away, but there was missing in this scene and his minds clicks. "Did any of her clothes was missing? Or her room rummaged?"

The detective nodded. "Yes, and that's how we came to this conclusion… and another thing, her bodyguards, D.E.A.R.S, encountered you and Christine meeting at the front of a _hotel_…"

"**WHAT!**" Kanata shouted, his mask cracked by the info.

The detective smirks, "…Yup, and they also said that you were carrying her bridal style." Morino said as he jotted down at his little notebook. "…They say that you're going to impregnate her so you can be her husband and then…"

"…Don't _accuse_ me of that crap! I _didn't_ take her to a hotel, we're at the hospital right?!" Kanata bellowed at the detective.

"…I was just quoting that. No harm done." Morino raises both of his hands while he smiles uneasily, 'This _boy_ has anger issues…'

"…Is that all you can ask me? If that's all then I'm going back at the room." Kanata said as he turns around but was stop when a hand latches into his shoulder, stopping his movements.

"…If you know where Ms. Christine is, please tell us. You'll be _rewarded_…"

"…Hn." Kanata just shrugs and then he pried the hand from his shoulder as he continue towards Miyu's door, but he stop when he heard Aya, Nanami Miyu and the other's was having fun with talking with each other. So he went towards the end of the hallway where he turned right and stood at a room, he knocks softly and when he received no reply he opened it.

Inside was a pink haired girl, still unconscious but her wounds was already patch. He met with the doctor, and he said that the girl was already out of the emergency room and was having her _temporary_ room at this room. Kanata sighs, that means that he had to pay for Christine's room as well or else… Well, this _temporary _will be taken from her.

"…I guess, another problem arises… not that I'm not expecting _this_." Kanata said, more to himself than to the girl at the bed. "…Won't my problem subside? _December_ is around the corner!?" Kanata sighs, cursing himself for the bad karma he's been spreading wherever he went.

"…I think I'm going to continue working at my _part-time_ at Mitsuki's, I was planning to stop when Miyu got out…" Kanata looks at Christine's bandaged form… his thoughts became more serious. "…I'm just plain _stupid_,_ arrogant_, and _prideful_ for my own good… I've known for years she have feelings towards me, yet, I ignore it. What did it do me? This… I guess, I thought I knew her mind, and her actions tell me that it's an infatuation… I guess I assume too much, like I knew how the world go round…"

"…Well, that's my problem… I was planning to speak to her though, but then again I'm a coward…"

Kanata stood up, and then he brush Christine's hair from her face and then he left the room, searching the doctor… he had a few thing to ask him.

* * *

Miyu was left in her room, Aya and Nanami left her to go to the cafeteria, along with Dumpling-san and Lou, so she was left as she waits for Kanata. Kanata left them when he was called to talk with someone, she didn't know… is it? And since then he didn't came back, and it was already noon. Miyu heard her door opened slight, she looks at her door, to see the boy she had been waiting… she has some questions to ask him. 

"…Welcome back." Miyu smiled as Kanata entered her room. Kanata looks at her and he smiled back, and then he went to her side. Kanata brought a orange juice in can, and he was opening it…

"Who's the guy who called you…?" she asked after Kanata opened the can.

Kanata's smile faded a little, "…Morino, Detective Morino…" he said, "…He's asking me about a missing person, that I saw yesterday." Kanata added when he saw the frown in Miyu's face. Kanata was thirsty, he didn't even drink a single drop of any liquid when he took Christine here… So he was practically gulping the orange juice.

"…I thought he was asking about me, I'm glad I'm not causing you anymore trouble than this…" Miyu said raising the bed sheet to her chest and looking down is embarrassment, "…Are you… my boyfriend?" The reaction was immediate, as Kanata eyes widens and he choked on his drink.

Miyu looks at him worriedly as she pat him hard at his back, "…Oh my! What happened to you?"

Kanata held his palm in the air to stop Miyu's assault… err, pat. "Wrong tube…" he cough some more, and then he looks at her, her intense worried face was looking at him.

Miyu realize he was looking at her, so she looks down again, and a rosy pink crept in her cheeks. "…Is it?" she asked again.

Kanata gulps, and then he shook his head. "...No," Kanata paused to rethink his reply, "…No, we're not dating." _Yet_. Kanata said.

Miyu snap her head upwards, "…What do you mean? We live in the same house but… we didn't have any relationship…?" She ask Kanata, her face getting gloomy.

Kanata rubs his temple, somehow he knew who and how the person told Miyu about their relationship… and obviously they didn't tell her, that they were cousins. Well, not true anyway. Kanata looks at Miyu's gloomy face and then he caresses her cheeks, "…It's just that it isn't possible, Miyu…"

Miyu felt the now warm hands of Kanata, she looks up and she saw the amber eyes of a young man, looking at her lovingly. Her mouth opens a little, but no words came out, she was completely captivated in his eyes…

"…It isn't possible because…" Kanata pauses, as he removes his hands from her cheeks, and Miyu decided on that very moment that she misses his touch. "…because… we're cousins."

Kanata waited for Miyu to look relief but to his horror, tears starting to fall from Miyu's eyes, and at that moment, he felt like hugging her, so… he hugged her tight. He never wanted to her cry like this… not ever. And he did it to her, again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas** **to you all!**

I hope you like this update of mine, actually this is almost the same as **Awkward Love**, and **Soul Exchange**, they were all written but was not complete, but this is actually almost complete so I just wrote it… and finished it. –_Hiroyuki11_


	7. Nightmare…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own UFO Baby, not now and not ever. By writing this fan fiction, I hereby borrow Character from this particular anime, which is without permission of course. Given the fact that I don't speak/write Japanese, and I don't even know the address of Kawamura-sama, the Mangaka who made this anime. That alone disclaims me from owning this anime.

**Warning:** There will be cussing in the first part of this chapter, but after the flashback… it will return to normal.

* * *

**The New Life: Eternal Love**

**By**: _Hiroyuki11

* * *

_

**Chapter VI: **Nightmare…

I'm a delusional idiot, a bastard's pampered girl that thinks that she can have everything she wants. I have already have everything giddy girls want, have money, beauty and strength. I have everything and will have more of it if I married that son of a bastard that father set me up, like hell I'll marry that fucking bastard.

Oh my… what did I just said? Have my inner self acting again? I felt that I need to crush anything I set my eyes upon. I want to demolish that building over there, want to kill that stray dog, and I want to rip my hair of because of frustration. Err… has my inner self rubbing itself to me? I'll bury it now, my split personality, because at this moment I need to think and not berserk and destroy this district.

Now, where was I when before… hmm… yes, I was thinking of Kanata, when and why did I like him. I like him because of the way his back moves and twitches when he does something, that's the physical trait so far. I could careless about how handsome he is… I could marry a baboon and be happy with it. But there is something in his aura that has captivated me, that longing look on his face when he looks at the clouds, that serious yet happy face that he bore, his carefree attitude, like there was no problem in the world. He does everything right, and in my eyes he's perfect. Did I forget to mention that I love the way his back moves…?

I thought I have a chance, when I saw his longing face, longing for love and affection. Just like me, he felt just they way I was feeling, the loneliness I felt, in my bright yet dark room. He must felt that his room was very large, and he was sitting at the far corner, his arms in hugging his ankle crying, wanting attention, acknowledgement from the one who made them into this world, our fathers. As Kanata, my mother died as well, but our father is slightly different from each other… he's was busy, but mine… well he ignore me because I'm a freak, red head, with insane strength, all my father want me to do is to bore him a heir, like pairing me in his business partners' son's… I feel like a dog right now, only use for breeding.

But that thought died when some girl, having blonde hair came and somehow, for the first time I saw Kanata smiled, I don't consider his fake smile, a smile because that was just a mask, to cover his crying soul. Kanata's father seems to ignore the fact that they were living together, and he seems happy about, 'cause every time I came he was smiling strangely, a smile I haven't seen him smile, is he a different person? Nah, that isn't possible…

How the hell did I know that? Well, I'm the same… well, almost. Well, the inner me always took over and wreck things around before I could speak to Kanata freely, not that I'm able too. But that hag! That blonde hag… is his friend and somehow she made his smile too, a big smile indeed, it's a feat that I want to achieve but she beat me in no less than a week! Since that day, I see Kanata doing stupid things, and he became more careless… like when he brought that robot from NASA, a replica of Miyu, if you see his goofy smile that day, and the panic-stricken face… you'll feel suspicious. And not to mention Lou, Miyu's brother… I swear, the first time I saw him, he looks like Miyu and Kanata's son, and he had his hairstyle, the color of her hair and the shape of her face… Not to mention I heard Lou called them 'MAMA & PAPA'. They treated him like their son, not like Miyu's brother at all…

Miyu is an enigma to me… ever since she came, strange things begun to happen, I can't explain them… but lately, I feel I understanding them. But, also, I feel like thanking her for making Kanata and I closer, because of her, we actually became friends, and not my Fans Club I mean, yes I like them but their religion is Kanataism… It's like they were worshiping the ground he walks in… well it's not like I never worship him, just once… but since the clash of the Fans Club, well, I haven't gone into single a meeting, my father, grounded me, and that's when hell started…

My father and I started shouting at each other, and yet he doesn't kick me out of the house, that proves a lot that he was going to use me as a 'container' of his next heir, oh god I really hate my own father… not long when we begun our physical fight… of course I won the first time, but the next time was like hell, he uses a stun gun… he lock into a basement prison, where I only eat once a day…

…Well, it only last 3 days when he came down and let me go, I saw his eyes were a little puffy, and red. I guess, no matter how you hate your daughter, 'blood is thicker than water', well, I can admit I'm a little immature, he apologizes to me, but he still wants me to marry his _friend's _son but… I've made out my mind… I'm going to ran away, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life at the Saiyonji Temple… being imprison got me thinking many things.

…But that plan had failed before it initiated. Kanata shown a face today that was full of love, the face I want to see from him… but he had shown it at a sleeping girl, Miyu. I finally admit defeat, but that doesn't mean that I'm going back, hell no! I have my own back account, and I'll leave for at least five years of pure Luxury.

I began to cry again, as I would be leaving this place where my friends lie as I would ran away from father and… I would change my name… to Melissa, my mother's name… Melissa Evans… Evans is not really my mother's maiden name.

…Good Bye, **Christine Hanakomachi**…

* * *

"_Hey Cutie, what are you doing this late night alone…" said a man wearing a black bonnet, and black jacket._

"…_You shouldn't walk around this area at this time of night… This place is Dangerous…" another man said._

"…_I, I was just walking home…" I said, my tears are long gone but my eyes are red and puffy…_

_The first man looks at me… he seems to notice this too… "…Are you crying?" and then he took my hand, and smiled at me, "…Let me treat you into a drink," he said and I said nothing, and that seemed to satisfy him as he took me by the hand towards a bar._

_When we came there, he treat me a drink as he promise me, I drink and drink, each bottle I forgot Kanata. I didn't notice it but when I seem to see I again I saw several men around me…_

"…_Wow, she's exotic and a body to die for…"_

"…_Pink hair is rare too, we've hit jackpot this time!"_

_Somebody touches my breast, and I felt angry at the moment so I grip his hand, tightly until I felt something snap._

"_**BITCH!**" he shouted at me as he slaps me in the face._

_Still I didn't speak, and then several men started to hold me, and I of course pried them easily as I throw their body like a rag doll._

_I've been throwing and breaking bones for the past 10 minutes but they kept on coming… I pause to catch my breath and that's when someone tackled me to the ground… and they injected something to my shoulders… I panicked for a good 30 seconds before I felt light-headed and then I became unusually… aroused._

"…_So, the tigress had been calmed." Someone said, but I didn't know who… I just felt my dress is being ripped…_

_This continue for I don't know how many minutes, but something in me snaps when I felt something touches the most important thing in me, between my legs, and that's when I regain my mind, or I mean… my inner self…_

_I force myself to sit up, throwing three guys in the process, and then… They started to tackle me again but I grabbed both of them and I threw them, and then the fight started again, this time, I hold nothing back… they almost took everything from me… and this is their payment. Around this time, I saw red, and my ability to think was taken away from me, yet again…_

_When I finally realize what happened, I saw blood in my hands, many people were lying on the ground, bleeding… I didn't expect them to live; some fortunate ones are only suffering minor injuries, while others… let's just say they won't have the ability to make babies… again._

_At that moment, something in me was taken… my innocence.

* * *

_

"…**Christine, wake up!**" Someone said in a voice I know very much… Kanata Saiyonji.

'I'm afraid to open my eyes, although I don't remember why I am here. The last thing I remember was… Oh my…' Christine thought as she looks down at her hospital gown.

"…Christine…?" Kanata asks again, this time, more softly. "…It's only a dream…"

"…"

But still, Christine didn't reply, "…Christine," Kanata holds her shoulder and then he hug her, at first she stiffens but soon she melts in his hug, "...I don't care what happened to you, you're still Christine… and I like you the same way." Kanata said soothingly. This was probably the best way to sooth someone, he learned it earlier when Miyu sooth him and he did it to her as well, and it worked well. He loved that feeling, clinging to someone like he was a child and Kanata knew that Miyu and Christine like it too...

"...I love you..." Christine whispered in Kanata's chest, his soaking chest.

To say Kanata was petrified was as understatement. Yes he did know that Christine love him but hearing it for the second time was just as worse at the first time... he can't answer to that question, it would hurt her if he decline, and he wouldn't be able to say 'I love you too', because of 'other' things, (like Miyu) on the other hand, since Christine was emotionally scarred and needed someone to with her, declining is not a option... This is hard… he can't love a woman that easily, love comes naturally to him.

"...I-I," Kanata gulps, 'Decline or... Accept?' "...I-I'm sorry... I can't answer..." and at that exact moment the doctor, Yanagi, came, and Kanata silently thank the doctor.

"...Ahem, I'd appreciate if you release my patient, Mr. Saiyonji..." The doctor said, "...Do remember that she's hurt enough to bleed when her injuries are pressed."

Kanata releases Christine as he smiled sheepishly at the doctor. The doctor on the other hand just raised a brow as he walk towards Christine's side, checking her condition. The Doctor looks him and then at Christine, "…Your bleeding stops, and you'll be fine in a few days, you have a strong body."

"…But, can I ask you about your name?" The doctor said. Christine looks confuse but she looks into Kanata, 'Haven't you told him my name?'

'I have not.' Kanata looks back into Christine's eyes.

Christine sighs, "Melissa Evans…" she said. It would be perfect disguise, since I always admitted at a private hospital, my name is not known in this hospital, but I was born at France, so my birth certificate is not on any of these hospitals… I… I can hide the fact that I… I've been raped…

"…Ms. Evans…" The doctor said. "I believe that, you've been _raped_… but let me ask you… are you raped?" The doctor asks… he was ready to call the police if she accepts. If she declines, then there will be no need for interrogations and the police.

"…N-No." Christine said, "I followed them _freely_…" Christine added and she glances at Kanata, only to see him shock, '_Typical_, even Kanata will question my sanity now, well, I was drunk at time, and yes I _followed _them but that doesn't answer it all."

"…I see, so that explains _half_ of it."

'_Half of it?_' Christine thought.

"…When you're brought here, you're soaking in _blood_ and it is not yours…"

"…I, I have fought with them…"

"…_Sou des ne…_" The doctor looks something into his notepad, and then nodded. "That will be the question for today… and I need you to rest," The doctor looks at Kanata, "…and I will be back." He smiled a little.

* * *

"I believe I will have headache for tomorrow…" Kanata said, "…I haven't that her problem _would _be that bad…" Kanata asks Christine several what really happened but she keeps on evading his question, but still, he felt nervous, because he hadn't anticipated this reaction from Christine…

"_Don't cry for me… you're not my eyes. Don't assume what I would think of you or anyone for that matter_."

That sentence is full of knowledge spoken by no other but Christine… it was said in a calm tone… a tone Kanata learns to be scared. He, Saiyonji Kanata, was forgiven in his sins without doing anything…again. Everything he did something wrong, he thought that they would kill him, Miyu… Christine… and… but he was forgiven before he could apologize or make up from his sins.

"_It happened… That happened… Everything happened… don't think it's your entire fault… 'cause it's mine, I'm the one who assume your feelings_…"

No, it's still my fault I should have avoided seeing Miyu when I'm with you… I knew your feelings Christine, I knew it very well, but still I reminisce in front of you, ignored you, and I forgot you… I failed you.

Kanata shook his head… his conversation with Christine earlier this day was very… enlightening, it's like she was reborn or… her dreamy ideals was lost along with her innocence. She's different from what Christine used to be… she's… someone else… Melissa Evans, 15, born in Edinburgh, Scotland, in September 2 1988…

"A name indicates the existence of a thing. If, in fact, that name is false, then it would mean that the very existence of that thing is false, wouldn't it…?" I said to her, but her reaction was… smile… she just smile at me and pats my head.

_Everything changes, appearance, personality, season… even feelings. Every second the earth revolves, everything was changing. Even Miyu… _I found out that she too, have changed, the hot-head and easily infuriated Miyu was no more… she was replace by a hysterical sobbing Miyu. It happened before I went to Christine's room… at that time I told her that we were cousins… I thought she would be glad, girls would get weird if they are leaving with a boy whom they had no blood relation with… but I guess I was wrong yet again.

"…It's _not_ fair… I lost everything, and when I found a precious thing, I found out it is not mine…!" Miyu said to me earlier while in my shoulders… she was chanting "Not fair…" until she was asleep.

What's that unfair thingy? Well I don't know, I can't understand her anymore, but still I still felt bad about it. I just did for no reason at all… It's no use understanding the world… it's also no use understanding people in majority… 'cause everyone of us is different… we can't predict the future. But making a guess through observation does not hurt right…?

* * *

**Ohayo!**

To make the long story short… this is an interlude. Ever wonder what happened to Christine? Well this is the right chapter for it… right?

…Or not…

I know you all are expecting the continuation of Miyu and Kanata's story about the 'cousin' thingy. But I just felt I should right this one, sorry for the disappointment! Anyway, The Next Chapter is about… "Mikan's Visit…!"

…Whenever the word Mikan Yamamura was included, it's not going to be good for both Kanata and Miyu…

_Thanks for your support! I hope you're all well!_ –Hiroyuki11


	8. Mikan's Visit

**Disclaimer:** I have no intention of owning this anime, and making profit by writing this… I'm not that low. I am merely venting my feelings and views on this cruel world on this fan fiction… and of course, to kill stress.

* * *

**The New Life:** Eternal Love

**By** _Hiroyuk11

* * *

_

**Chapter VII**: Mikan's Visit...

Mikan Yamamura, a woman with an orange on her head, she had two different looks and attitudes, one, which is the most common... The Careless Mikan, to activate this personality Mikan should be pressured by time, most probably on her deadlines. When activated, Mikan's focus will become the manga she was making, and when had on idea she journeys into self-realization, when that happened she goes to the mountains, forests, caves, and any remote and peaceful place, sometimes it was like her second home, like her garden, but most of the time she was wandering, and without even remembering where she went. Her second appearance is The Calm and Reserved Mikan, she only uses this when she was autographing, she smiles beautifully, talked with good manners, and entertains questions...

Her form today was The Careless Mikan, well she always did. And right now she didn't know where she's going, she just knows that Mizuki was with her and he was holding a basket of fruits...

Fruits! Doesn't Mizuki know that Mikan was fond of fruits?! Mikan tried to jump at the basket in Mizuki's grasp but her brother already anticipated her intent, so missed it. She jumps at him again, missed, and again, missed, and again... also fails... "...Why are you keeping that juicy fruits from your sweet older sister?" Mikan said, still her eyes were on the basket of fruits.

Mizuki just smiled at her, "...Gomen, onee-san," Mizuki said still smiling and calm, "It's for Miyu-san, she's on the hospital... we're visiting her, ne?"

"But still... could a sleeping person eat that?" Mikan asks... her eyes were like the wolf's in the little red riding hood. "Besides this the first time I ask for a part of that..." Mikan pointed at the orange.

Mizuki smiled as he pulled something from his pocket, "...You did ask for it... _9 times_ for the past _27 minutes_ and _5 seconds_." Mizuki said as he showed Milan an orange in his hands, "Here!" Mizuki threw it upwards.

Mikan's eyes followed the orange in the sky before jumping in four feet, like a dog. "**BAW**! **BAW**!" she growled like a dog as she catches the orange in her mouth.

The people were looking at them strangely, but Mizuki was still calm. He doesn't care about the opinion of others, he does what he wants, that's what matters... his sister still needs him, and he won't leave. "Onee-san," Mizuki called to his sister, who was now playing at the orange.

"**MEOW**?!" Mikan mewed, playing like the orange was as ball of yarn, and then she stops and raises her more in the air, "**BAW**!"

"You should eat that, usually it's a 15 minutes walk towards the hospital," Mizuki said, he still had his cheery face.

Mikan looks confused for a moment before she stood up and puts the whole orange her mouth, she chewed it before she swallowed the whole piece. "It's bitter!" Mikan gasped.

Mizuki smiled at her, "You should peel it first…" after he said that he started walking faster. "…It would taste bad if you didn't."

Mikan started to walk besides Mizuki, aside from her sour expression, she practically The Careless Mikan.

_After 5 minutes..._

Mizuki was running, he still had that kind look on his face, on his back was an inu-neko Mikan. Mizuki kept on dodging his sister assault on the fruit basket. He had no orange left, and the hospital was nearby so he decided to run.

* * *

Bawmeow no Dumpling-san, was very nervous, he had been walking with Mitsuki for the past 10 Minutes, and he can't but to cringe when he looks at her predatory gleam. She just came at Saiyonji Temple and with her, was a basket full of fruits… he asks her what's it for, and she answered that it was sign of good manners to give it to sick people.

"…**UNYAA**!"

Bawmeow smiled at the sight, Baby Lou was happy at Mitsuki's arms… she kept on pulling different faces… hilarious face, that he too laughed. She would pout and then smiled cutely, and that's when his nervousness strikes. Is HE scared of that smile? Or is he scared of being married, or having a girlfriend for that matter!

"…Baby Lou! Kawaii!" Mitsuki presses her chicks at Lou's, and Lou seemed to like it.

Does Bawmeow starting to like Mitsuki _that_ way? Her attitude seems acceptable, and she was a lot nicer than Miyu… old Miyu that is. Bawmeow hadn't been looking where he is walking to so he was surprised that a silver-haired guy emerged from the corner and was currently running, facing him. The silver-haired guy quickly sidestepped to avoid collision, 'Nice reflex.' Bawmeow thought but what he saw next was his nightmare… comes true.

"…**UWAAAH**!!" Bawmeow shouted before he was tackled on the ground, he saw maroon hair. He hit his head on the ground hard but he was not knocked out, but being in daze is not an exception. He opened his eyes and saw a Neko-like maroon haired girl with an orange on her head, "_Kawaii…_" he said patting Mikan's head while his eyes were spinning. "…_Meow_…" after he mewed that his head fell backwards.

* * *

"…I'm sorry for my sister's attitude…" Mizuki bowed low at Bawmeow, "Please take this fruit basket in place of the one that my sister ate." Mizuki said, at the same time, Mikan burps. It was indeed Mikan ate the whole basket's fruits the same time Bawmeow fainted.

"…No, no, It's okay…" Bawmeow said, bowing as well, and then looking at the slumping Mikan, "…Mikan's just hungry… I think." Bawmeow laughed as he scratches the back of his head.

"…You know my sister… I'm Mizuki Yamamura," Mizuki offers a handshake. "… and you are…?"

"…Dumpling…" Bawmeow said as he shook Mizuki's hand, at this Mizuki raises a brow.

"…_Is that so_…" Mizuki tightens his grasps on Bawmeow, "…_I thought you were a fisherman_… _why are you here_?" Mizuki said innocently, but his hand was not innocent.

Bawmeow just smiled forcefully, "…My relative, Miyu, is sick." At this point Mizuki releases Bawmeow's hand. "…I came to visit her."

"…And this is…?" Mizuki said as he looks at Mitsuki, "…your wife?" Mitsuki's calm smile quickly drops as her head was filled by blood.

"…I, err… I-I'm… err …" Mitsuki stuttered.

"…No, this is just my acquaintance…" Bawmeow quickly said, "…Mitsuki Takahashi…"

Mizuki smiled at both of them and then he knocks on the door and he opened it, upon entering the room they saw Kanata reading a book to Miyu.

"…_The Prince kissed the princess, the Princess woke up and the people who were sleeping at the castle wake up too…"_

"_The curse was broken by the kiss and so the castle returns to its former glory… the end…"_

Miyu smiled and then she held Kanata's hands, "…That's sweet," Miyu looks at Kanata's eyes, "…But do you think the Prince really loved the Princess? The princess was beautiful… maybe it's only an infatuation." Miyu said.

Kanata smiled, "…I don't know, but what I think is…" Kanata held Miyu's hand, "The Prince loves the Princess… I just know it." Kanata said. Somehow when he reads the story to Miyu, he thought of how he felt… He as the Prince and Miyu as the Princess…

Kanata froze when he heard claps ringing in the room, so he turned his head t the side to see, Mikan, Mizuki, Bawmeow, Lou and Mistuki standing at the entrance. "_Kawaii_!" Mistuki squealed, as she rushed towards them, completely forgetting the other newcomers, including Bawmeow.

Mitsuki jumps at Kanata, engaging Kanata into an arm headlock, "I never knew you grew a _sweet_ tongue! That was the sweetest thing I ever heard!" Mitsuki squealed as she tightens her hold on his neck, effectively cutting his oxygen.

"…help…need…oxygen…" Kanata gasped, though you cannot hear it when someone is squealing, but you could see it in his face, it is turning blue.

"…Takahashi-san, please release Kanata…" Bawmeow said uncertainly, Mitsuki stop suddenly and slowly looking at him, horror written in her face.

Mitsuki gulps, _damn I completely forgot him… he would think that I'm slightly tomboy and would be turn-off!_ Mitsuki coughs and then smiled serenely at Bawmeow, dropping Kanata on the ground. "…I'm sorry about my outburst."

This girl is sure is _scary,_ she changes attitude quickly. Bawmeow thought, "…No, its okay… I like things that are lively…" Bawmeow said, and then he saw Mitsuki's eyes turns red for a second as she pulled a book from her bag, "Huh? What are doing?" Bawmeow asks as he saw her writing in it.

Mitsuki grins, a cheerful grin, not the calm grin. "...Nothing!" she squealed, Bawmeow sweatdrops.

Kanata stood up slowly, and upon seeing Mikan and Mizuki he quickly straighten, "…Oh, sorry for the lack of welcome, Mikan and Mizuki." Kanata said stressing the word Mikan and Mizuki towards Miyu.

* * *

Miyu had been watching how the newcomer girl assault Kanata and she could feel that her heart was aching a little, but all this she was just smiling calmly at the unknown visitors, or is it? Does she know them? She can't remember… Somehow, Kanata manages to read her mind, because he told their name towards her... Mikan and Mizuki. But, both names are unisex! Miyu smiled pleasantly and then she bows, "...Thanks for visiting me, Mikan-san and Mizuki-san." Miyu said indifferently, she said both of the names at the same time so she won't have problems identifying who's who.

Mikan looks at Miyu, rubbing her chin in suspicion, "You somehow looks _different_... and talks different too..." Miyu was getting nervous of the look Mikan is giving her, and Mizuki knew this, so he pushes her sister away from Miyu.

Mizuki bows, "Sorry for my sister's rudeness..." Mizuki said in a calm voice and then he straightens as he smiled... err, smiled wider. "It's nice to see you're okay."

Miyu blushed at the older version of Kanata: calm, composed, and sweet. "...Thank you... _Mika-_"

"**MIZUKI**!" Kanata suddenly shouted, saving Miyu's slip of tongue. "...It's been a while!" Kanata said funnily, Mizuki looks at him oddly before smiling.

"Yes, it's been awhile."

"Are you _two_... here to visit Miyu?" Kanata said trying to lighten the mood. Mizuki and Mikan nodded.

"We met Dumpling-san along the way." Mizuki said looking at Bawmeow and Mitsuki, and that's when he noticed the baby Mitsuki is carrying. "Anyway Kanata-san... who's that baby?"

Kanata looks at Lou, "That's Miyu's Brother..." Kanata looks at Mikan, "Dumpling's niece..." and then he scratches his head.

Miyu smiled slightly, _so many people... all of them are glad that I'm awake, they were all happy people... I cannot remember them, I can't remember the happy things we went through, all the happy... memories. I didn't know that I had a brother and an uncle, and yet here they are... visiting me like nothing happened, like I remember them... I can't bear to at their disappointed faces when Kanata tells them that I do not remember them, please... please don't tell them_. Miyu thought, she was smiling slightly although her smile didn't affect her sad eyes.

"..._So_," Mitsuki said suddenly appearing beside Miyu and Kanata, scaring the hell out of Kanata. "Mitsuki! Don't scare me like that!" Kanata bellowed.

"So... You're Miyu Kouzuki..." Mitsuki said looking/analyzing Miyu, "...You're indeed _beautiful_... like they say..." Mitsuki said and Miyu blushes.

"…Thank you...?" Miyu said with uncertainly at the end.

"Oh, sorry for being rude," Mitsuki said, "I'm Mitsuki Takahashi... nice to meet you!" Mitsuki smiled, she's beautiful, as expected from Dumpling-kun's relative, she thought.

"…It's nice to meet you, Takahashi-san."

Kanata can't help but to worry, two of the most troublesome people he met are here, though Mikan is unusually quiet. Mizuki? Well, she was looking at Bawmeow oddly.

"No wonder Kanata _changes_, you're _good-mannered_ and _good looking_." Miyu blushes at the compliment, "…So, this is the _special friend_ that Kanata said when he was finding a job." Mitsuki said, putting a stress on the 'special friend', this time it was Kanata who blushed.

"Finding a job?" Miyu muttered. _Kanata was just 15 or turning 15 this month, why would he look for a job? _Miyu thought.

"…Err, yes, actually I am working for Mitsuki's father… we are workmates." Kanata said uncertainly, _great, if Miyu founds out that I'm working to pay her hospital bill she'll blame herself again._ Kanata thought.

"…No, I was asking you…" Miyu pauses as she looks at Mitsuki, "Why are you working for the first place…? Is it me… _again_?" Miyu asks as she looks down. _It's my fault again, and yet he did not blame me… he took the entire burden and the pain and yet all he said to me is sweet and calming words… he did not accuse me of anything. _Miyu thought sadly.

"…No, it's another reason," Kanata said and then glaring at Mitsuki, 'It's your fault!' Kanata thought.

Mitsuki mouthed a sorry, and before she could say anything Mikan was beside Miyu, "Miyu… don't worry, Kanata was just paying a debt… It was a secret, but Kanata bought you a gift… and at my expense." Mikan said patting Miyu on the shoulders.

Kanata gaped, _A present? A present that needs to work for… that means… it's expensive! But Mikan saved me again. _Kanata thought, he didn't even think of that… Mikan is good liar but he lied to her always… and both Kanata and… the old Miyu felt about lying at their guardian-figure.

"…Sorry to keep it to you, it was a present when you came out at the hospital." Kanata said, and then he held Miyu's shoulder, Miyu looks up blushing.

"…Sorry, I misunderstood you…" Miyu said happily, "…But, you know… I don't need the _gifts_, the fact that you're taking care of me is good enough." Miyu said wiping her eyes. She shed 2 to 3 tears at the short time… is she that easy to cry? In mere 5 seconds she already shed 3 tears? Miyu shook her head, is she this cry baby when she had her memories intact?

"…Anyway Miyu… how are you feeling?" Mikan said, looking at Miyu, "…Hope you can eat because, we brought you a –**BURP**!-"

"…Sister, did you remember you _ate_ Dumpling-san's fruit basket so we gave ours?" Mizuki said.

"…Oh… is that so? I didn't remember eating it." Mikan said, scratching her head.

"…Mikan-san, there's still an orange on your head…" Mitsuki said.

Mizuki's smile faltered, his eyes widens. Mikan's orange is Mikan's orange… it is special, and it hadn't been rotten since it was first put on there, that orange is very special to Mikan…

"…**NO WAY**! This is my **ORANGE**, don't you dare think about _eating_ it!" Mikan said quickly holds her orange. "…I'll never give it to everyone…"

"…Sorry," Mitsuki said looking at the orange on Mikan head, "…Anyway. What's that for? It looks special."

"…Oh this…?" Mikan pointed at her orange, and there was a pause… the temperature in the room becomes warm, and the room occupants are looking at the orange on Mikan's head.

Kanata was curious as well, it was after all Mikan's trademark, but sometimes Kanata wonders what is it for? And how the hell Mikan manages to balance that on her head?! Maybe this is the time to know Mikan's secret…

"…Well…" Mikan paused.

"…Well?" Kanata urges.

"…Well, I _forgot_…" Mikan said, and all other occupants of the room fell down, except Miyu and Mizuki.

"How can you forget that…?!" Kanata said pointing at the orange.

"…is it that important? This is after all just a juicy orange…" Mikan said pulling the orange from her head… and juggling it.

"Then why are protecting it with your life?!" Mitsuki said, pointing at the orange like Kanata.

"…Well, I just felt like it was important to me… although I forgot why it is important to me…" Mikan said putting back the orange on her head.

Miyu laugh, "…You know, you're all funny! I like you all!" Miyu said as she continued to laugh, the occupants on the room smiled at Miyu. Miyu's laugh is so heart warming, this is the first time she laughs since the accident, and it made Kanata laugh too…

Soon, the entire occupants laugh as well, although not as hard at Miyu, they were all laughing. Some of them laugh for the first time in months and some the best laugh of their life… it was heart warming to see the mood so light.

* * *

"…Dumpling-san…" Mizuki said, looking at Bawmeow intently, "…What do you think of my sister…?"

Bawmeow almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. "…**W-WHAT**!" Bawmeow manages to say before he cough and cough again.

They were currently at the rooftop, looking at the sunset. Mizuki ask Bawmeow to talk with him when they went to buy drinks… Mizuki was worried about his sister, it seems that 'Dango', one of the character's on Mikan's stories is actually Dumpling, he read the story and the manuscript, so he saw Dango in Dumpling… Mikan said that she found inspiration at the Tree of Lovers, but he couldn't confirm if they actually kissed, all he knew that Dango is married, blonde and a fisherman.

"I said… what do you, _think_ of my sister… Mikan." Mizuki repeated.

"…I… I think she's nice." Bawmeow said uncertainly, he doesn't know where the conversation is taking.

"Do you _like_ her…?" Mizuki asks again.

"I do like her… a little scared when looks at me indifferently though."

"…I see, well what do you think of her? Her attitude and personality?" Mizuki asks again, this time more specific.

"…I think she cares for others too, like Kanata and Miyu. Although she shows it in a different way…" Bawmeow said, remembering several events that Mikan is involved. "She carelessly because she had a _dependable_ person like you… Mizuki-san."

Mizuki smiles warmly, "Thanks… you're a dependable person as well Dumpling-san," Mizuki said, surprising Bawmeow. "You're the one who take care both Miyu and Kanata right?"

"Yes…"

Mizuki offers his hand towards Bawmeow. Bawmeow looks at the hand for a moment before he took it and shook it.

"You Passed." Mizuki said suddenly.

Bawmeow raises his brow in confusion, "Pass?"

"…I can _entrust _you to Mikan Yamamura…" Mizuki said. Bawmeow gasps, "…I allow you to _court_ my sister… you're the first one to try though." Mizuki muttered the last word to himself, but Bawmeow heard it too.

"…I never said I would _court _**MIKAN**!"

"Ei?"

"I never intended to be her _husband_ or _boyfriend_ either!"

"…Is that so," Mizuki said slightly disappointed, "…I thought I could find Mikan a suitable husband… but oh well…"

"…I'm sorry." Bawmeow bows at Mizuki.

Mizuki looks bewildered as she raises his hands in front of his face, "No offence taken… don't bow to me… it's embarrassing," Mizuki said, composing himself, and then he raises a set of canned juice, "…Let's go back, ne?" he said before turning his back and walking towards the door.

"…"

"Dumpling-san?" Mizuki asks Bawmeow when he didn't move.

"…Don't get me wrong, I _like_ Mikan…" Bawmeow said looking at Mizuki's eyes, "But… we can't be together, we're too different, we live at different worlds." Bawmeow said in a trance like state.

"A _fisherman_ and a _mangaka_… yup, you two are different, and lived at different worlds… but don't you think you're assuming too much?" Mizuki said seriously, "I'll give you time to think about it, for the meantime let's just enjoy our time…" He turned around again and he walks towards the door without hesitation, leaving Bawmeow.

"…We really lived in different worlds… we are different, I'm an _alien_ and she's _human_." Bawmeow said, and then he smile, "Besides… I'm just disposable… I'm _created_ not _born_."

* * *

**Ohayo**! Happy 1st year Anniversary **allura pearl**!

Sorry for the late update, I hope you all like this… **allura pearl**-sempai! You're exactly a month older than me in this site! Next month we'll be on the same rank again! Sorry that Mikan is a little OOC in this chapter…

**Cool Fact: **I registered at **02-14-06** A.K.A. **Valentine's Day**, and I've just noticed it recently… XD, Expect a Bonus Chapter **Dreams**… Miyu's POV, and a bunch more update! (I am planning to update my other 2 fics –minus **The New Life**- at that time!)

"_Err… I did mention that I'm not expecting reviews anymore right? But a review is great, so if like this chapter, then show it! I am very happy that other than **KawaiiAlthea** & **winry rocabell** reviewed last chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you!"_ –Hiroyuki11

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

"…You mean that Miyu has _Amnesia_?" Mitsuki said, looking at the door where Mikan & Mizuki just left, "…Why didn't you tell those two? They seemed nice."

"I know, but Mikan is quite unpredictable…" Kanata said.

"But, I think she would understand… I felt that she's nice." Miyu said, remembering Mikan's line earlier '…Well, I just felt like it was important to me… although I forgot why it is important to me…' Miyu knows that feeling, she felt that when she saw Kanata for the first time… when she met Nanami and Aya… and now Mikan and Mizuki. She felt like was important to her, and yet she doesn't remember it.

"I, I think you're right Miyu, but I've got the feeling that the more people knowing that you have Amnesia…" Kanata looks at the window, "…The more complicated it gets…"

"You know, I've heard from my sister some news…" Mitsuki paused, "…That Miyu had a fans club, and that they tried to _hurt_ you because Miyu is sent to hospital…" every word that came from Mitsuki's mouth made Kanata pale, "I wonder what'll they do if they found out that Miyu has a _Amnesia_…?"

Kanata gulps, "Are you threatening me Mitsuki…?" Kanata asks, he knew that the battle is already over, and he lost.

"…Maybe…" Mitsuki said, "I'll help you gather information on my spy network… heck I'll even help you with Miyu… but." Mitsuki looks at Bawmeow, "Dumpling-san work for me for a month… a full-time job."

Bawmeow just nodded.

"What's wrong…?"

"…Nothing." Bawmeow said, smiling forcefully, "I'm okay really…"

* * *

(Unchecked: Didn't check for grammar, spelling errors and plot holes… so I'm sorry.) 


	9. A Secret Revealed, is it?

**Disclaimer: **I would've have cried to own this but no matter how long I cry I know I will never own this…

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! Got a serious debate on the scene, I had three different scenes in mind… and long story short, I kinda lost my inspiration for this one… It'll depend on how much momentum I get by receiving your reviews… anyway, read and enjoy! This is kinda short so sorry!

* * *

**The New Life: Eternal Love**

By _Hiroyuki11

* * *

_

**Chapter VIII:** A Secret Revealed... is it?

Miyu woke up again deep in the night, and yet she still could see Kanata sleeping at her bed, it's been 4 days already since she woke up. Those four days many had happened, one of them was Kanata was started to tell her bed time story... his voice is calm yet full of emotion, it was that voice that Miyu hears before she fell asleep. Recently she asks him to tell her a story early in the morning, and he did, but Miyu notices that all he tell her was: kiss, yes all the story he tell her involves a prince kissing a princess, either by breaking a curse or just awaken her... sometimes even reviving a dead person. By telling her this kind of story is he implying that he kissed her to wake her up...?

The door of her room opens but Miyu didn't hear it nor felt it, so, when she felt a hand touches her shoulders she almost jumps in surprise. She looks up at the person who dares to touch her, and she saw a smiling of a nurse named Nitta, "Oh, it's you..." Miyu said. Nitta was another person who seems close to Kanata, she always catches her looking at Kanata, and today was not an exception.

Nitta grins at Miyu, "How's your boyfriend?" Nitta said but Miyu didn't flinch.

Miyu sighs, "How many times should I tell you that Kanata and I are only cousins..." Miyu said looking intently at Kanata, "Or so that's what he told me..."

Nitta smiled at Miyu, "Do you want a DNA test?" Nitta said as she started her work, by checking Miyu for any signs of disease or anything.

Miyu shook her head, "Nah, I believe Kanata, he wouldn't lie to me." Miyu smiled at Kanata's sleeping face as she played with his hair.

"You're right," Nitta said as he smile at Miyu, "Anyway, I think you're recuperating fine... do you want to go home?" Nitta suddenly said, catching Miyu off guard.

"W-What?!" Miyu almost stuttered, whipping her head at Nitta.

"I can ask the doctor to release you early."

"Why?" Miyu asks an innocent question. Miyu was nervous for a many reasons... she was happy that she was going home but she was scared that her home wasn't home but a house or a temple, but at least Kanata was there. But Miyu can't wait to see what her home feels like, what it looks like...

"At this moment we were just observing you health... you're fine now."

Miyu was filled of hope, her mind was filled with beautiful things, cherry blossom trees, the old steps of a temple, the they at the mountain top and... Kanata's face as he told her, 'Welcome back home...' "I want to..." Miyu said with a smile at her face, "I want to go home." Miyu said at the smiling Nurse.

"I already ask the doctor..." Nitta said bluntly.

"Huh?" Miyu was caught by surprise, "...What do you mean?"

Nitta grins, "I knew you would come home, so I already asked the doctor."

Miyu's eyes widen, "What if I decline earlier? What would you do?"

Nitta just shrugs, "...I don't know, but if I were you I'll be happy to come home with..." Nitta looks at Kanata.

Miyu smiles in realization, "I guess so..." Miyu said, even he they were cousins Miyu still likes Kanata. Kanata was... Kanata, he's sweet, gentle, dependable, and caring. If they were cousins then, they were close, like brother and sister.

"I can release you after lunch..." Nitta smiled again.

* * *

Christine looks at the Doctor, "Ever since the first time I checked you, I've seen that you recover fast... right now I'm doing some observation." Doctor Yanagi said in a warm tone, quite strange coming from the usually cold doctor. "But I think you'll just fine by tomorrow, I can release you by then, Ms. Evans." but still the way he said Evans was strange, like he was not calling her. Christine dismissed it as awkwardness towards her alternate name. 

Christine tilted her head as she smiled back at the Doctor, "Thank you very much!" she said cheerfully.

The doctor turned to leave but he looks at her when he was at the door, "Please have a rest, you'll need It." he said.

Christine shook her head, "…I'll look at the moon for awhile, and I think it's beautiful." She said, and then she continued, "Besides, the news you brought me prevents me from sleeping." It's true… Christine is excited that she was soon going out of the hospital. But she didn't plan of going home… she just have to surprise Kanata after all.

The Doctor just nodded while he glanced slightly at the moon, he smiled a small smile.

* * *

"What?!" Kanata exclaimed, he just woke up and Miyu already assaulted him, "What do you mean going home?" he asked a giggling blonde at his front. 

Miyu can't help but giggle at his expression, it was a wise decision to tell him that first thing in the morning, and stole a hug while at it. "Don't you want me to go home with you?" She pouted. She spent her remaining hours thinking and stabilizing herself, in truth she was very nervous about her new home… or old home.

"N-No, No… it's not that…" Kanata waves both of his hand in defense, "I do want you to go home, it's just that…" Kanata gulps, 'It's just that, it'll hard to explain Lou and Bawmeow to you…', "It's just that, father is not there… he left, so we… err, but where not actually alone." Kanata tried to explain to Miyu, since Miyu's outburst at the 'Cousin' thingy, Kanata had thought about how to lie to Miyu… well, it's not actually a lie.

"Oh… so who's living with us…?"

"Your brother and your uncle…"

Miyu raises a brow, "…Aren't they supposed to be with mom and dad?" Miyu asks. Miyu occasionally see them, but nobody told her that they were leaving with them… she thought they visits at the temple occasionally. Speaking of parent, she hadn't seen them, and yes Kanata did tell her that they were busy but they were neglecting their duty as parents.

"They work at NASA, where they work for an insane amount of time training and researching…" Kanata said casually, "Do you think they would have time for their child… children?" Kanata asks rhetorically.

Miyu smiled sadly, "I never saw my dad and mom, when will they visit _me_?" she asks herself.

Kanata smiled softly as he patted Miyu's shoulder, "Don't worry they'll come… they did came several times before." Kanata lied, both Miyu's parents never came after their last visit, NASA had forbidden them to, and so they only call at the temple to ask about Miyu's condition.

Miyu looks at Kanata and then she threw he hands around him as she hugs him, "Thank you for being here with me every time I woke up…" she whispered in his ears.

Kanata blushes slightly, this is, after all, not a soothing hug. "I-It's OK, your parents _entrusted _you to me after all…" Kanata whispered back.

The door opened suddenly as Nitta strode in, but stops in the middle of it as she saw the hugging 'couple'. She quickly puts a hands her mouth as she smiled foxily, "I'm sorry to disturb you two... after all you two will be _living_ with each other and you have to catch up with your... _activities_." she quickly went out, effectively evading the two youngsters shout at her.

* * *

"So, Miyu, do you still want to take the _offer_ I made…?" Nitta said mischievously as she nudged Miyu's side. 

"What do you…?" Miyu never finishes as she blushed hard, Nitta was mouthing DNA… which means about the _DNA test_ she mentioned last night. "N-No, I don't want to…" she said occasionally stealing a glance at Kanata.

Kanata looks at Miyu and then at Nitta and back to Miyu… he was wondering what they mean about the offer. In the end Kanata just shrugs, he had a feeling he will never know it…

"Anyway… did you already tell Kanata…?" Nitta said.

Miyu nodded, "Yup."

"Thank you for saving me the trouble… if I'm the one who told Kanata, he might have hugged me in happiness." Nitta said slyly.

Both Kanata and Miyu blushes at the same time… "N-No we don't!" they both said, after that they look at each other, blushing harder.

"Ah… _Young Love_…" Nitta said clutching her heart while looking far away… making the couple blushes even harder. "I never did experience this _kind _of love…"

"Nitta-neechan!" Miyu and Kanata both said.

Nitta smirked, and then she looks at Kanata seriously, "As much as I have fun teasing both of you… there's another matter came up… Kanata." She looks at Kanata, "Would you join me at the hallway?"

Kanata looks surprised for a moment before standing up, "Sure." He looks at Miyu and smiles, "I'll come back…"

Nitta nodded and looks at Miyu smiling, "He won't be long…" she said as she stood up and went to the door along with Kanata.

Miyu looks at them before they disappeared at the door, she somehow felt uneasy about this…

* * *

"What's this 'another matter came up'?" Kanata asks, looking intently at Nitta. 

"You know Evans?" Nitta ask.

"Who's Evans?" Kanata asks again.

"Melissa…" Nitta whispered.

"What?"

Nitta smacked her forehead, "Melissa Evans, The pink-haired girl!" Nitta shouted.

"Melis…sa? Oh!" Kanata said, 'Christine Hanakomachi…' Kanata thought, 'I should take note of that…', "Yes I know, Melissa Evans."

"I know, it's just that she's going out of the hospital the same time as Miyu," Nitta said, and continued upon seeing Kanata's shock face, "Apparently she recovered fast… must be her genes." Nitta muttered the last sentence.

"Damn, that means I'm going to pay all the expense today… right?" Kanata ruffled his own hair.

Nitta nodded.

"Can you stay by Miyu's side? I'm going to call home today." Kanata said.

Nitta nodded again, and then Kanata runs off.

"See you later!" Nitta shouted as she waved at Kanata's back.

* * *

"Is this Bawmeow?" Kanata asks. 

"_No_."

"Then who's this?"

"_It's Momoka Hanakomachi Age 4 Class 4-_" The little voce said.

"I'm Kanata… could you please call Bawmeow for me please?" Kanata cuts Momoka's speech.

"_Oh! It's you…_ _sure thing_." Momoka said, "_BAWMEOW! KANATA IS ON THE PHONE! HE SAYS IT'S URGENT!_" she shouted.

After a while the familiar pet sitter voice answered. "_Hello? Kanata? What's wrong?_"

"Both Miyu and Christine are going out of the hospital, and I need all the money I need…" Kanata pauses as he hoped that all the money he saved would suffice. "Bring them here…"

"Sure… I'll bring Momoka and Lou too…"

"Don't bring Momoka, I think Christine doesn't want to see her yet…" Kanata said while looking around.

"Then what should I do?" Bawmeow asks.

"Send her away… bring a hooded jacket to Christine, I think I'm being watched." Kanata said, as he felt someone watching him.

"O-Ok…" Bawmeow stuttered.

"Call her Melissa Evans…" Kanata said, and then said, "Bring the MINIMIZER (1), if things got worse, we could shrink her."

"What happened there…?"

"I'll tell you later… and its Christine's right to tell you if she wants to." Kanata said, ending the conversation, "Don't forget the money, robe and the MINIMIZER…" Kanata said and then he whispered the last words, "Meet me at the cafeteria in your kid form."

* * *

The door in Christine's room opened, Christine thought it's the doctor, but she was surprised that it was Kanata. "Oh! Hello… Kanata." 

"Good Morning… how are you?" Kanata said.

Christine smiled at Kanata, "I'm fine…"

"I'm not talking about your body…" Kanata smiled. Christine looks at the white sheet of the hospital bed. "…that bad. Eh?" Christine just nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"I heard you're going out of hospital this noon."

"Yes." Christine said, still looking at her feet.

Kanata smiled reassuring towards her, "Where will you live? And… how?"

Christine's eye widens for an awhile, "My father is looking for me, right?"

Kanata nodded. "Melissa Evans… I suggest you sleep now, I'll wake you up when we're at the temple." He said, hinting Christine that he had a plan.

"Sure… just do what you can, I trust you…" Christine closes her eyes.

"Goodbye for now…" Kanata said, as he left the room.

* * *

Kanata had been waiting for Bawmeow while eating at the cafeteria. He had been slurping the ramen when someone tapped his knee, Kanata looks at his left to see a kid, with a big back pack and an unusual oblong purple eyes. "What can I do for you little kid?" he asks. 

The little kid, known as Bawmeow smiled uncertainly, it isn't an act… he doesn't really know what to ask Kanata. "Uh…"

Kanata then leans towards Bawmeow, "Room 512. Then transfer into a blonde hair man, with a French-like look with a suit and suitcase and pay Christine… err, Melissa Evan's Hospital expenses." He whispered, and then he motions Bawmeow to sit in the opposite chair as he leans back.

Bawmeow sat on the other side, still, the uncertainly remains as he tried to analyze the information given to him.

Kanata did not wait for Bawmeow to think as he spoke again, "After you paid it, change into Dumpling-san and give me the money…" Bawmeow was going retort saying the he would give the money, when Kanata shook his head. "After you give me the money, return to Christine and transfer into a…"

* * *

The plan proceeded smoothly, many are deceived, including Miyu and Christine… although Bawmeow didn't what truly happened, he followed Kanata's plan smoothly. Now he was truly amazed at Kanata's cleverness… 

Now he was waiting for Kanata to arrive at the park, although Christine insisted to sit at the swing and he permitted it… and now Christine had an unreadable expression…

Now he was waiting for Kanata to arrive at the park, although Christine insisted to sit at the swing and he permitted it and now Christine had an unreadable expression...

"Is there something?" Bawmeow said, Christine quickly snap her head upwards, obviously she forgotten about him.

"...N-no, I'm fine." Christine said, looking downwards.

Bawmeow looked at her before looking at the clouds and then sitting at the other swing. "I don't know what happened to you and Kanata-san., but you know... Kanata-san cares for you, he wouldn't leave you alone." at this Christine looks at Bawmeow. "After all, he's a nice guy."

"I guess..." Christine smiled slightly, "Thank you... Dumpling-san," Christine said as she too looks at the clouds.

"Sure, say... you're going to move with us? I've seen your bag and suitcase under the porch." Bawmeow said, making Christine look at him.

"So, you found about it..." Christine sighs, and found the ground interesting as she looks down, "Father and I had fought, and this time I can't take it anymore... I ran away, and to be less suspicious I left my things at the porch while I wait for Kanata near the hospital."

"I see..." Bawmeow muttered. "The situation seems bad... if Kanata intend to use _IT_. Kanata cares for you if he's risking this much to save you..."

Christine looks at Bawmeow, raising her brows, "What do you mean?"

"Wait a little longer... I have a feeling that Kanata will tell you the truth about _us_..." Bawmeow said smiling sadly.

'Don't tell me... that... that... Kanata is...' Christine thought as she was listening to Bawmeow intently.

"Christine... I'm not what you thought me to be... Kanata, Miyu and I had been keeping secrets with you... because when you found out, we think you'll flip." Bawmeow said solemnly.

'So it is true! _THAT_ rumor is true... I can't believe _it_.' Christine thought, 'I never did understand their _looks_ at each other when I'm at the temple, like I'm invading their privacy, like their talking with each other in eye to eye. Then one of them will make me busy then the other run away doing _something_ behind my back!'

"Kanata and I are different... I'm-" But Bawmeow was cut.

"_Gay_."

"Yeah, I'm...ga-**WHAT**?!" Bawmeow whipped his head towards Christine.

Christine took that look as how-did-you-know look, "It's because I always saw you and Kanata hiding something from me, sometimes Miyu helps you two... now that answers one of the 7 wonders of our school, whether Kanata is gay or not... I mean there are so many girls who worship him and he didn't give them a damn. He even made several girls cry... but I won't tell anyone, you've done so much for me that-"

"**NO**! **WE'RE NOT GAY**!" Bawmeow shouted comically swinging his arms up and down, "**I MEAN TO TELL YOU THAT ME AND LOU ARE ALIENS AND KANATA** **AND MIYU ARE HIDING IT FROM YOU**!"

"_Alien_...?"

Opps...

Bawmeow look behind him to see Miyu and Kanata, Miyu said and Christine both said Alien at the same time... while Kanata had his hands in his forehead.

"Err... I mean... we're... _foreigners_."

* * *

**お早う**

Well that's all folks... I hope you like this sorry for the very long wait... if you like it then review I might get my motivation back and then write as fast as I can until I lose my momentum. It's really a mistake to update all of my fanfiction last January, and bad thing is, nobody reviewed much and I lost my motivation... having work that hard, without appreciation is really painful, you know...

If you're wondering why Bawmeow replied 'foreigner' then here's the explanation.

Alien - gaijin - Foreigner

Well... that's what I think about it though... well, there's another word though, and I think it's more appropriate: gaikoku. But, where's the fun in that?

(1) What's the name of Lou's Toy, who minimizes things...? Like toys?

But really, I just continued this because, I got stuck planning my other fanfiction. I'll try to reply on you reviews so check your mails when you review, ne? –Hiro

_I would like to extend my apology to __**winry rocabell**__ and __**KawaiiAlthea**__ for the long wait... even if you read this or not please forgive me._


	10. OUR Home

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, and OCs, but I don't own UFO Baby and its cast.

**Author's Note:** As Always... thank you for those who reviewed! Without you all, this will come out later than expected... although I didn't gain much momentum, –sigh- anyway, please enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

**The New Life: Eternal Love**

By Hiroyuki11

* * *

**Chapter IX: **OUR Home...

I wonder, is this really _hot_ in here? It's been just 5 minutes and I'm perspiring like I've been on a sauna bath... but... what the hell? It is raining... and we're at the middle of autumn! And my sweat is not really exactly what you call a warm sweat, sweating bullets and cold sweat. It isn't supposed like this! I should reveal to them the secret in a civilized manner... not like shouting like a _caveman_ waving his club, or even _Tarzan_! This is supposed to be like this:

_"Christine-san, Miyu-san... I have a secret to tell you." I said, as I sat on living room, dressed in a suit and tie._

_"Oh... what is it Dumpling-san?" Christine said, in an overly passionate manner, holding of her hands in her chest._

_"Ojisan... what will your secret would be?" Miyu said in a another overly passionate manner, that seems to go overboard when Miyu reaches for Bawmeow's hand and puts it on her chest. "Feel... can you feel it? My heart is already pondering, waiting for your secret." Miyu said in a sweet voice that Bawmeow shudders._

_Miyu and Christine never use a sweet voice like that... nah, must be my imagination. "Oh, Miyu-san... to tell you the truth I'm..."_

_"Gay."_

_"Huh...?"_

_"You're **GAY**."_

_"**NO**! Really, I'm-"_

_"**GAY**!"_

_"**WAIT**!"_

_"**GAY**!"_

_"**GAY**!" _

_

* * *

_

"No!I'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgay!!" Bawmeow shouted, while banging his head at the table.

Several other customers titled their head sideways to see what the commotion is about.

Kanata quickly put a distance between him and Bawmeow. "Will you keep quiet?!" Kanata hissed, looking around.

"Ano... we're not saying that you're gay, right Miyu-san?" Christine said calmly looking at Miyu.

Miyu nearly rolled her eyes, '_you're_ the one who said that he's _gay_... don't include _me_.' She smiles sweetly at Christine and nodded. 'And what's more... who the hell are _you_? You're not Kanata's _girlfriend_ are you?'

"See, Dumpling-san? Even Miyu-san, agreed to me. We're not calling you _gay_..." Christine said reaching towards the sulking Bawmeow to pat him in the shoulders soothingly.

"Really?" Bawmeow looks up, his forehead was red.

"Yes, we mean it." Christine looks again to Miyu only to see her glaring at her before smiling.

"Ah... _Oh_! _Yes_, **WE** mean it, but I didn't I didn't accuse you being gay in the first place." Miyu said smiling sweetly. 'Although I almost believe her... or maybe I do believe her.'

* * *

**Flashback**

It's started on after Kanata said the bills on the Hospital, I don't know if he nervous as I am, because I saw that he's pale. We never had the chance to talk much because he's hurrying... as if he's late for work, oh, I think he does have work. What is the day today? Saturday? Sunday? Gee, I don't really know.

"Hey Kanata," I call out to him, "Do you have a _girlfriend_?" I suddenly said, and his reaction is cute! One moment he's looking serious, and the next, he's acting comically.

"W-Wha... I, what are you talking about?" Kanata said, chuckling to himself. "A-Aren't you excited that we're going home? I'll cook for you for celebrating your release." Kanata said looking anywhere but me, he's hiding something, I just know it. "I'll cook you pumpkin dishes, you know, that's my favorite dish... and... ahm..." I tuned off Kanata's obvious diversion, he's definitely hiding-

_"..._ _Kanata__ will tell you the truth about us..."_

Huh? Isn't that Dumpling-san's voice?

_"Christine... I'm not what you thought me to be... _ _Kanata__, Miyu and I had been keeping secrets with you... because when you found out, we think you'll flip."_

Flip? What secrets? And I'm included in it? Hmmm... Maybe this is the answer to my question.

_"_ _Kanata__ and I are different... I'm-"_

_"Gay."_

_"Yeah, I'm...ga-**WHAT**?!"_

Gay?! I look at Kanata, mouth opened wide, and don't know what to say... or think for that matter. Kanata is **GAY**? I-I... I can't believe it!

_"It's because I always saw you and Kanata hiding something from me, sometimes Miyu helps you two... now that answers one of the 7 wonders of our school, whether Kanata is gay or not... I mean there are so many girls who worship him and he didn't give them a damn. He even made several girls cry... but I won't tell anyone, you've done so much for me that-"_

Now that she mentions it, there's some kind of mysterious aura Dumpling-san have... just like when he and that girl Mitsuki that was fawning him over. He looks at her like she was some kind of an alien... that they didn't belong together...

_"**NO! WE'RE NOT GAY! I MEAN TO TELL YOU THAT ME AND LOU ARE ALIENS AND **_ **_KANATA_****_ AND MIYU ARE HIDING IT FROM YOU_**_!"_

Huh? Alien? Or is it illegal citizen?

_Alien?_

**End of Flashback **

**

* * *

**

Kanata smiled faintly, here, they are... sitting at a café, talking about whether he or Bawmeow is gay or not. Kanata couldn't help but to be happy... first, he got the shock of his life... Miyu said that she was going home. Kanata felt that he look like a fish that opened and close their mouths... couldn't she just tell him after five minutes? Didn't she know that his brain is booting? Then another problem came when Christine woke up again... darn, since Christine is hiding... he'd have to pay her bills or THEIR bills, and now their broke, he was very happy that he could die at this moment, right?

And then now this...

Miyu and Christine are now looking at each other's eye, and it has been while since Miyu's outburst. "Now, now, Miyu and _Melissa_, you two are both friends right?" Kanata said, dismissing the situation as smoothly as he can.

Miyu look at Kanata and then smiles at Christine, "Gomen, Melissa-san," Miyu said ruefully, "Didn't mean it to sound like it sounds..." she said then looking at Bawmeow. "Dumpling-san, don't worry about it... I can see it in your eyes and actions that you're not gay." Miyu said... a gentle smile replaces her former.

Kanata felt that Miyu and Christine are now getting the concept of what he feared. It'll be hard to explain, and Bawmeow will do no good... look at what he'd done... he almost made a disaster by making Christine jealous or something... _now that I mention it, Christine hadn't been jealous by anything_ _I do for the last few months_, it may be because she was now his friend and she understand him to the point that she knew that he didn't intend for some things to happen, happen.

Kanata didn't listen to the conversation anymore as he looked at the window towards the cloud... smile adorning his face as he found a cloud the looked like the continent of Europe, and then... -Kanata smiled even wider- a melon bread(1). Kanata remembers the day, he and Miyu argued over such small things... but a thought crosses his mind. The _new_ Miyu wouldn't have the courage to insult him... but then again this _new_ Miyu is still emotionally unstable...

"...are you Kanata's girlfriend?" At this Kanata whipped his head towards the one who spoke it... _ugh, it seems that Miyu started again_. She's definitely determined to know who's his girlfriend is, but for what reason he didn't know.

"..." Christine became silent and then she smiled, "No, I'm not..." Then Christine seemed to think, "Miyu... are you... okay?" Christine asks. Miyu was now the one who became silent...

_Okay! This is definitely a taking a turn against me..._ Kanata thought sadly, "Hmm..." Then at the same time he waiter came and served him their lunch. Kanata smiled letting out his breath that he'd been holding, at least now he can breath freely while eating... "Guys, let's eat..!"

* * *

They are now walking on the streets of Heiomachi and walking towards the Saiyonji Temple, they never talk about what happened before they ate and now they were talking casually, except Miyu who looks a little out of place.

Christine looks at her friend closely... yes, Miyu did participate in the conversation, but it not the same... her old enthusiasm is gone. Christine's perception is unusually high, it sometimes intrigued her, but it really helps her keep in track of Kanata... She can smell his scent up to 300M radius, her eyes were like a hawk when she squinted her eyes, and her hearing is sensitive. All her 'special' abilities only works on Kanata... and because of that, she sometimes misunderstood him.

Now she's using it towards Miyu, she observes how she breaths, moves and the sound of voice, which is too innocent for her liking, she turns to look at Kanata, she heard him say that he found a good manga named, Hana Yori Dango(2), and asks if Christine heard of it. Christine shook her head, "I don't read Manga, all I do in my free time is _Flower Arranging_, _Traditional Tea Ceremony_, Improving my _Culinary Arts_... and _things_ like that." she smiled gently to Kanata and then she look in the corner of her eye to look at Miyu.

"Is that so?" Kanata rubs his hands in his chin... "Do you read manga at all?" Kanata asks.

"No." Christine said simply, "I read_ romance_ novels." She then looks at Kanata, "It is the same thing... right?"

Kanata smiled a little, a little unnerve because of Christine's slightly different attitude. "No. Actually, it is a comic. I'll show you when we get home."

"Get... home...?" Christine said hesitantly, fully looking at Kanata, although he doesn't looks back. Her attention towards Miyu's attitude was replaced by this new news. Christine was already angry at herself not noticing things like this... _Of course, she'll live with _ _Kanata__... she left home right?_

Kanata looks at the sky... "Yeah." Somewhat worried because of the real secret he's going to tell both Miyu and Christine...

* * *

Miyu was in the background, looking at Melissa and Kanata, contemplating... and left out in their conversation. Miyu could feel her tears brimming in her eyes... _so he does have a girlfriend, and they live at the same house... _Miyu missed Christine tone replying to Kanata.

Kanata became quiet while Christine was looking down her whole head was covered from the hood of Kanata's jacket... Miyu knew it was Kanata's because of its aura and scent. _Kanata__'s girlfriend has privileges... while I do not have one..._

Miyu looks at both Kanata and Christine. She noticed that the distance between the two was little compared her distance to Kanata... Miyu wouldn't be surprise if there were holding hands, but it would be rude to crane her neck towards them to look at their hands. Kanata looks like he's protecting Christine from something...

Miyu lost her confidence, her strength... upon seeing Kanata's and Christine casual interaction... she lost her will to fight for Kanata. Her battle is already over... she lost to _Melissa_.

Kanata didn't love her... he love _Melissa_. He never loved her. He cared for her, as he was blaming himself of what happened to her... only guilt give him the reason to care for her... and Melissa is so understanding, that she waited for her and Kanata at the park.

_Melissa doesn't get jealous as me... and yet she didn't visit me at the hospital. She's difficult. She teases _ _Kanata__ being a bi, and yet she knew he was not. She isn't scared of _ _Kanata__'s reaction. She's an outspoken person..._

_Kanata__'s girlfriend is something I am not... _

_

* * *

_

Kanata and the others arrived at the Saiyonji Temple Stairs... all of them looked at the summit. As if, if they walk towards the stairs, their life would never be the same. It is like there was an invisible barrier stood between them and the stairs...

Christine looks at the stairs, the full implication of "Living" together with Kanata is now hitting her full force and her feet were now rooted at the ground. " Saiyonji Temple... is it different from the last time I saw it? Or it's just that..." The Saiyonji Temple didn't change a bit... but yet it feels and looks different when you'll live in it... call it your home. _My home..._ _it has a nice ring to it than my mansion... _Christine smiled.

Miyu looks at it, she felt that she should know this place... she then walk towards the sign and looks at it. She was definitely here... and yet she couldn't remember. _This is my home..._

Kanata looks at the two girls beside him... "Let's go..." Kanata smiled. "Let's go to our home...!" Kanata said, running up the stairs, energetically.

_I don't care if my life changes... I don't care if something bad happens after this... I would face the barriers in life with all my strength and I'll not run back!_

Today... 3 people, run upwards the stairs... they forgot their identity, as they were running... they forgot all their problems as the wind caresses them in the face. For them... this is the start of their New Life. Only one walks... it was Bawmeow.

* * *

**Ohayo!**

Sorry for the late update. Got writer's block and then the supposedly a momentum went down the drain... the only powerhouse of this was because of my mood, and not to mention my muse. I deleted an 800-words scene because it was the cause of my writer's block... This is short as I didn't include the 'Secrets' being revealed... I just thought that ending this way is better.

By the way... do you like the love twist? It is basic but it does have its own appeal. XD, my muse is evil. I can't believe it so long to enter this phase of the story... Kami! Does the filler last that long?! Ugh... now that it is out... the focus of this story will be shown... you'll love it! -sarcasm- and hate me for it!

**Q & A Portion:**

**1.) What do you think Miyu's and Christine's reaction upon knowing that Lou and Bawmeow are aliens?**

**2.) Do you think that Christine has recovered from her trauma being raped?**

**3.) What do you think Miyu's life would be now that she's living with ** **Kanata**** and his 'girlfriend'? **

**

* * *

**

(1) Melon bread is a piece of bread that has something inside of it... I don't know what it called on other countries, but in Japan such bread exists, and here on my country it was called by another name.

(2) Hana Yori Dango, literally means 'Dumpling over Flowers', but in this case this means 'Boys over Flowers', 'Dango can also mean Boys'. It's a popular manga that started in 1999 and finished on 2002, it's about love between rich and poor high school student. Kanata mentioned this to Christine because of the theme of the story.

_See you in the next chapter, and I hope you review a lot! As it is one of the components into running my muse... ja! -Hiro_


End file.
